


Winter Heat

by xiuminlover666



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, But there are mentions of sex/allusions to sex, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Violence, No Smut, Not a strip club au but Jongdae does some dancing to pay the bills, Romance, Swearing, i know nothing about the world let's be real here, ocs aren't based on real people they're just random names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminlover666/pseuds/xiuminlover666
Summary: Jongdae works at the most exclusive dinner club in Gangnam with his best friend Baekhyun as waiters and the occasional entertainers. He's very content with the job as he needs to save as much money as he can before he is to finally pursue his dream of being a professional singer.However, Jongdae realises that he is willing to put his job and his logic on the line when he meets a man with dark piercing eyes under the sultry lights of the club.





	1. Chapter 1

Jongdae elbowed Baekhyun sharply in the ribs to snatch the pot of glitter out his hands and he nearly toppled off the chair they were both occupying. The dressing room was packed and the main dancers and performers were given preferential space while the waitrons were only given a small section in which to get ready. Everyone was bustling around adding the finishing touches to their looks and Sehun was helping Junmyeon apply his eyeliner.

 “Hey! We can’t both be sparkly!” Baekhyun wailed. Jongdae ignored him as he smeared the glitter across his cheekbones and under his eyes.  
 “We match well, Baekhyun,” Jongdae chuckled. “And we look really different anyway, so I won’t be stealing your favourite customers.”

Although they wore the same white shirts and black leather pants, their style was very different as Baekhyun had expertly styled silver hair while Jongdae had kept his black with a neat undercut. Baekhyun kept his accessories to a simple fake earring in his left lobe while Jongdae enjoyed wearing two pairs of studs and a choker.

 “Are you guys ready?” Junmyeon asked. “It’s busier than usual tonight.”  
 “Must be month-end,” Baekhyun joked and he added the final touches of a peach tint to his lips.  
 “Do we have to dance tonight?” Jongdae asked. Junmyeon shrugged.  
 “It depends on the performance schedule,” he said.

Jongdae hadn’t danced in a while but he felt prepared. It was the same type of music every time anyway so it was easy for him to do the one and only dance he knew as it was easily adaptable.

Jongdae had started working at _Two Moons_ last year in order to pay off the remainder of his tuition. His friend Junmyeon, who got his job there through Sehun’s friend-of-a-friend, had recommended Jongdae to the owner, and he in turn brought Baekhyun with to his second shift. He had expected it to be an average dinner and entertainment club, but he was very surprised on his first day at the place. While he worked at the club on Friday and Saturday nights, Jongdae had another part-time job as a waiter at a restaurant close to his apartment.

It was situated in the heart of Gangnam and it was very exclusive. The patrons were always impeccably dressed and tipped handsomely. The alcohol was expensive and the food was imported. Jongdae knew that it he was very lucky to have landed a job there and Junmyeon assured him that it was mostly due to his looks. All the waitrons were attractive enough to be a part of the main entertainment and that was another surprise to Jongdae entirely.

He initially thought the entertainment at _Two Moons_ was nothing less than classy erotic dancing, but after seeing all the routines he realised that it was far more than that. There was singing, live music, and all types of dance stages. Sehun was one of the most popular dancers, along with his friend Jongin, and Junmyeon had taken it upon himself to watch over them in the club.

Junmyeon sometimes sang but he was in charge of managing the waitrons to make sure that they did everything they were supposed to do to keep the customers happy and the club running smoothly. The waitrons were also required to occasionally entertain guests in the absence of stages, and so Jongdae and Baekhyun had quickly learnt some basic dancing after they started working at the club.

So even after graduating and paying off his tuition Jongdae had decided to continue working at _Two Moons_. It was a very comfortable job even though it was part-time and he needed the money.

 “Alright, time to go,” Junmyeon said. Jongdae glanced at his reflection one more time and adjusted his choker so that the circle centre was placed right over his Adam’s apple.

 Baekhyun shouted some words of encouragement to Jongin and Jongdae smiled at him as they filed out the dressing room. The club had an elaborate system of walkways hidden by curtains and screens for waitrons so that they remained unseen by the patrons. Jongdae followed Baekhyun down the dim walkway and they emerged at the back of the club by the bar. There was an audible hum of conversation in the place and it was louder than usual. Jongdae grinned at the thought of the tips he would make that night.

 “Oh, this is new,” Baekhyun said as he examined the bottles of wine that they were to distribute amongst the tables.  
 “Hopefully I can have a sip later,” he added with a mischievous wink, completely ignoring Junmyeon’s disapproving frown. Another privilege of working at _Two Moons_ , mostly for the waitrons anyway, was that they could often sneak a taste of the luxurious food and alcohol. Junmyeon disapproved entirely, but he would never inform their boss, so Baekhyun was content to steal small sips of untouched wine and soju.

Jongdae never understood why Baekhyun insisted on trying all the alcohol as he was a dismal lightweight who didn’t even like alcohol that much, but his reasoning was that it made him feel fancy so he couldn’t resist.

He took up a silver tray and carefully balanced the bottles as he left the bar and made for the left side of the club. He approached the tables with a polite smile and greeting and they happily welcomed the wine. Before taking up the job Jongdae had often struggled with simple tasks like opening bottles but now he did it effortlessly and never spilled a drop when he filled up glasses. Once all the waitrons had distributed the wine they retreated to the back to watch the opening performance.

The lights dimmed and Jongdae heard the unmistakable sound of the stage curtains being drawn back. Then a single light appeared and illuminated a figure seated at a baby grand piano.

 “It’s Yixing tonight!” Baekhyun whispered excitedly.

A hush fell over the crowd and Yixing started to play. Jongdae loved hearing Yixing perform, but now he was even happier as he often didn’t get to watch. Yixing was like the club’s best singer Kyungsoo in that they weren’t employees. They had thriving solo careers and often performed in the most exclusive venues in the country.

When Jongdae had first met Kyungsoo he had been a babbling mess because he had been so excited. He was pleasantly surprised to discover that the singer was soft-spoken and the most polite person he had ever met. Jongdae kept his autograph on the dresser in his bedroom. The guest performers often didn’t meet with the club’s employees, but Kyungsoo and Yixing were good friends with Jongin and Junmyeon.

Jongdae was momentarily spellbound by Yixing’s performance before he remembered that he was at work and had to be ready to serve appetizers as soon as the song ended.

He entered the kitchen, the doors of which were concealed behind a lavish screen, and piled up his silver tray. As soon as the performance was over and the warm lights illuminated the club Jongdae set out with the same polite smile and greetings. There were a few regular customers who knew Jongdae by name and they tended to give the best tips. Every regular customer had their favourite waitron.

Then once he and Baekhyun were done they retreated upstairs to the small balcony that overlooked the entire club. It was only for employees and they weren’t supposed to hang around there for too long as it looked unprofessional, but Jongdae and Baekhyun enjoyed spying on the patrons and fashioning elaborate backstories for them.

 “He’s definitely in the mafia,” Baekhyun said as he pointed to a man directly below them.  
 “You say that about everyone,” Jongdae chuckled.  
 “Look at him, though,” Baekhyun persisted. “His girlfriend is at least half his age.”  
 “Nothing new there. She’s probably the youngest customer,” Jongdae said. “Who’s after Yixing?”  
 “A singer, I think,” Baekhyun said. “Someone new.”

They chatted for a while as they watched the customers before they heard footsteps behind them. Fearing that it was their boss Jongdae whirled around but he instead saw Junmyeon. He looked thoroughly stressed.

 “You two have to come now,” he said quickly. “The singer bailed last minute so we need floor dancers.”  
 “Why?” Baekhyun asked as they hurried downstairs after Junmyeon.  
“Diva issues,” Junmyeon sighed. “Anyways, there are these new customers who apparently need to be impressed so you two should go to them.”

They peered through the curtains and Junmyeon pointed across the room. There was a cluster of tables in the corner which were entirely occupied by elaborately-dressed men. Jongdae pulled a face.

 “Ugh, they’re not even good-looking,” he muttered.  
 “It’s not like you have to touch them so don’t complain,” Junmyeon laughed. “They’re from some big conglomerate apparently so if they like it here then they’ll hopefully become regulars.”

Jongdae was grateful for the club’s strict rules but he would complain nonetheless. Junmyeon turned around to look over Baekhyun and Jongdae’s appearances.  
 “Tuck in your shirt,” he said with a tug at the long tails of Baekhyun’s shirt.  
 “These pants are tight enough,” he muttered as he started tucking the hem into his waistband.  
 “They wouldn’t be if you didn’t pilfer all the desserts after every shift,” Jongdae said with a smirk and Baekhyun hit him on the shoulder.

The lights started to dim and were replaced with a low purple glow. Jongdae hoped that he wouldn’t trip over anything because it was darker than usual. The music started and the bass reverberated through Jongdae’s chest.  
 “Alright, go and impress them,” Junmyeon said before giving him and Baekhyun reassuring pats on their backs.  

Jongdae and Baekhyun emerged at the same time as the other waitrons. Junmyeon was some distance from them and going in the direction of another table.

As they approached the group their faces became clearer and Jongdae nearly stopped in his tracks. The two men sitting in front caught his eye because they were distinctly handsome. Their hair was neatly swept back in identical styles and they were dressed in all-black. Baekhyun must have noticed too because he elbowed Jongdae in the side.

 “Dibs the big one!” he hissed out the corner of his mouth.

The man Baekhyun was referring to was absorbed in a game on his phone. He was obviously very tall judging by how his long legs were folded but Jongdae hardly noticed because at that moment his companion glanced up and their eyes met.

Jongdae nearly forgot about his job and the music blearing in his ears because the man was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His dark curved eyes held Jongdae’s attention and he felt as though he was being pulled towards him.

He and Baekhyun approached the pair and Jongdae was glad that Baekhyun spoke because his mouth felt rather dry. He willed himself to maintain eye-contact with the man and flashed his signature cat-like smile.

 “Good evening. Would you two like some entertainment?” Baekhyun asked. He bent forward slightly so that they could hear him over the music. The man tapped his companion on the arm and he glanced up from his phone and came face-to-face with Baekhyun. He looked slightly dumbstruck for a moment and his eyes widened and Jongdae repressed a laugh.

 “What kind of entertainment?” the other man asked. His eyes momentarily left Jongdae’s to look at Baekhyun. He did not smile and he looked rather bored. As he moved the studs in his earlobes glinted in the dim light.  
 “We’re just dancers,” Baekhyun said.

The man sat back in his chair and regarded them with a raised eyebrow. Jongdae suddenly felt slightly shy under his strong gaze but he maintained his composure.

 “Alright,” he said with a nod.

Baekhyun immediately approached the other man and Jongdae responded a second later. The song wasn’t too fast-paced and the steady beating of the bass allowed Jongdae to easily fall into his dance.

He started swaying his hips and rolling his shoulders as he got closer to the man. His eyes briefly scanned over Jongdae’s body before returning to his face and now he looked slightly interested as his eyes widened ever so slightly. But there was only slight interest as the rest of his face remained impassive. Jongdae wanted to get a reaction out of him so he put all of his energy and concentration into his movements.

Jongdae softly murmured the words as he danced and slid his hands down over his thighs, bending lower so that he stood over the man’s legs. His eyes were fathomlessly dark and the sultry purple light from above reflected on his skin and accentuated his bone structure. Jongdae was nearly straddling him as he moved with the music and he dared to place a hand above his shoulder to grip the back of the chair. The man’s lips twitched with the ghost of a smirk and Jongdae maintained eye-contact all the while.

He leaned in even closer so that the man would nearly hear his whispered lyrics before pulling away and turning around in the same position. He ran his hands up his sides while swaying his hips and me made sure to pull his shirt taught against his torso before glancing over his shoulder to meet his eyes again. As the song drew to an end Jongdae turned around again and mustered his most stunning smile before bending forward for one last time in such a way that their thighs brushed together.

He pulled away, but with the flick of two fingers the man motioned for him to bend closer again. He was now sporting a lopsided smirk that reached his eyes and Jongdae couldn’t resist bending closer once more and tilting his head to the side.

 “What should I call you?” he said in a soft yet clear voice.  
 “Jongdae,” he replied, trying not to be too loud in his ear. “Do you have a name?”

He knew he was being rather bold in his friendliness seeing as the man was a new customer.

He did not seem taken aback though and his smile widened.  
 “Xiumin,” he said before reaching into his pocket. Jongdae just managed to contain a gasp as he pulled out a thick wad of notes.  
 “Thank you, Jongdae,” he said as he handed it to him. But Jongdae remained dumbstruck and was about to protest until Xiumin took Jongdae’s hand and pressed the wad into his palm. His fingers were cool and his rings felt like ice against Jongdae’s skin.  
 “I really enjoyed that,” he said. “Have a good night.” His fingers lingered for a moment before pulling away.

Jongdae was at a loss for words but luckily he was spared from saying anything by Baekhyun tugging at his arm to steer him away. Baekhyun shot a smile and a small wave over his shoulder as a goodbye to the two men before he and Jongdae hurried behind a screen.

 “Baekhyun!” he exclaimed. “Look at how much he tipped me!” he said before Baekhyun could attempt to speak. He held up the notes and Baekhyun’s jaw dropped.

 “Seriously?” he exclaimed, taking the wad of notes and flicking his thumb over it. “I was about to brag about mine but _damn_.”

He produced his own fistful of money but it was only a quarter of Jongdae’s.  
 “We got really lucky with those two, hey?” Baekhyun said. “I finished dancing before you did and I managed to catch some of your moves and I’ve got to say well done, Jongdae!”

Jongdae grinned shyly and Baekhyun playfully ruffled his hair.  
 “I would say the same but I didn’t see you,” he said. Baekhyun smirked at him.  
 “Yeah, I could see how preoccupied you were,” he said. “But my guy – his name is Chanyeol – he nearly had a stroke when I straddled him,” he laughed. “He was really cute, actually.”

Jongdae did manage to catch a glimpse of Chanyeol’s face before they walked away and he had looked thoroughly mortified. Baekhyun’s dancing was far more daring than Jongdae’s and he was never afraid to actually touch the customers if they permitted it. Baekhyun was someone who was always able to disregard rules and get away with it.

But what stuck in his mind was Xiumin’s expression. He looked as though he were watching a mildly entertaining performance and not as though he had been receiving a rather conservative lap dance. He had even looked slightly amused.

 “Hey, are you even listening to me?” Baekhyun said. Jongdae blinked and came back to reality. He didn’t even realise that they had been walking upstairs to the balcony.  
 “Oh, sorry,” Jongdae said.  
 “I was asking what his name was,” Baekhyun said as he leant over the railing. Jongdae followed his eyes to Chanyeol and Xiumin. They were talking to each other and Xiumin appeared to be laughing. His expression wasn’t so cold anymore and Jongdae smiled.  
 “Xiumin,” he said softly.  
 “Is he foreign?” Baekhyun asked. Jongdae shrugged. He really wished that he could have spoken to him for longer. He had been able to break through his cold expression of disinterest and the thought made him feel slightly giddy.

But he had to gather himself. There was a possibility that he would never see Xiumin again, and even if he did, he would have to remain professional. He was a waiter and the occasional dancer. Socialising with customers beyond polite greetings and light small talk was strictly forbidden for employees in _Two Moons_. Even main dancers like Sehun and Jongin who often got requests for private rooms had to maintain a strict distance from patrons. That’s how _Two Moons_ remained a reputable club. There were no rumours of sex work of any kind or any shady business concerning the dancers. Customers who tried to do anything that the dancers did not allow were swiftly escorted out and banned from the club but such things rarely happened.

 “Put your eyes back in your head, Jongdae,” Baekhyun chuckled before flicking him on the forehead. He jumped and hit him on the arm in retaliation.  
 “He’s really handsome,” he said.    
 “And really rich, apparently,” Baekhyun chimed with a smirk. “Let’s get back to work before Junmyeon scolds us. We can ogle at them later.”

For the rest of the night Jongdae tried to steal glances at Xiumin as he waited on tables. He observed the club and the stage with the same look of indifference that he had when Jongdae had first approached him. He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair and it was obvious that he was bored with the place. Jongdae desperately wanted to get close to him again and perhaps even meet his eye.

Jongdae saw an opportunity when Junmyeon was trying to avert some disaster in the kitchen and he took over his side of the club. He approached the group with new bottles of soju and he noticed how Xiumin’s eyes widened slightly when he approached.

He smiled at him but he served the men behind him first as they were older. He greeted them politely but they were slightly dismissive and seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation.

 “I didn’t know you were also a waiter,” Xiumin said as Jongdae set down a bottle of soju on his table. He sounded slightly surprised.  
 “All of the waiters are dancers if needed,” he said as he set down a bottle for Chanyeol and he muttered a brief thanks.  
 “I might come back here, then,” Xiumin said before taking a sip of his drink. Jongdae didn’t know how to react but he managed to maintain his smile and eye-contact.  
 “My boss will be pleased to hear that. Enjoy your drinks,” he said with a small bow before leaving.

As per every Friday night, Jongdae’s shift ended in the early hours of the morning. When he had finished cleaning up he and Baekhyun took their usual spot on the balcony and watched Jongin’s closing performance. Jongdae had seen it many times but it never failed to make him gasp in wonder.

 “I wonder how many requests he’ll get tonight,” Baekhyun mused.  
 “He’s never taken any,” Jongdae scoffed. “But people keep asking.”  
 “Hey, look,” Baekhyun said suddenly. Jongdae looked to where he was pointing and he saw Xiumin and Chanyeol getting up along with the rest of their party.  
 “Chanyeol’s taller than I expected,” Baekhyun said without even suppressing his grin of delight.  
 “Xiumin’s shorter than I expected,” Jongdae laughed.  
 “He’s probably shorter than us!”  
 “But he’s better-looking,” Jongdae added and Baekhyun scoffed.  
 “Speak for yourself,” he said.

Jongdae grinned while watching Xiumin chat with Chanyeol before they started to make their way out the club. Then Xiumin happened to glance up and Jongdae wasn’t prepared when he met his eyes. Xiumin stopped in his tracks and all Jongdae could do was stare with a slightly dumbstruck expression.  They stared at each other for a moment before the right side of Xiumin’s mouth curled up in a smile and he nodded. Then he walked away out of sight, leaving Jongdae craning his neck to try and follow him.

 “Hey!” Baekhyun yelped as he grabbed the back of Jongdae’s shirt to stop him from leaning too far over the railing.  
 “Sorry,” he said. He remained there for a moment before deciding to return to the dressing room with Baekhyun.

They congratulated Sehun and Jongin and the other performers while removing their makeup. The glitter was always difficult to remove and Jongdae always had remnants of it in his hair, something he struggled to explain to his parents on the rare occasion if he saw them the day after working.

His family knew that he was a waiter in an exclusive dinner club in Gangnam, but that was all they knew. He preferred not to tell them about the dancing as they were rather conservative and would probably be a bit shocked. They had been thankfully been understanding, albeit slightly confused, when he had come out to them when he was eighteen, but he didn’t want to cause them any unnecessary worry.

 “Junmyeon! Check out the tips Jongdae and I made!” Baekhyun said loudly. Jongdae proudly revealed the wad of cash along with Baekhyun’s and Junmyeon gaped at them in disbelief.  
 “Seriously? From who?”  
 “Those cute guys you sent us to impress,” Baekhyun said, carefully stowing the money away in the innermost pocket of his bag.

Junmyeon frowned in confusion.  
 “You said they weren’t good-looking, though,” he said.  
 “That was before we saw them properly,” Jongdae said. “It was the two younger ones in the front. They were probably our age and they were so handsome.”

Junmyeon pulled a face of exasperation.  
 “Guys…you were meant to go to the men behind those two,” he said.

Baekhyun and Jongdae exchanged nervous glances and they were silent for a moment.

 “We didn’t mess up that badly, right?” Jongdae asked slowly.  
 “No, but I think that those two you entertained were company juniors,” Junmyeon sighed.  
 “Well, their seniors didn’t seem very interested in us anyway,” Jongdae scoffed. “So it’s not a total loss.”  
 “Right. I’m not telling our boss about this,” Junmyeon said with a firm nod.

Baekhyun and Jongdae made their way from the club to the subway station and the area was bustling with nightlife. Despite the cold air and the onset of winter there were still droves of people hanging around outside.

Jongdae was glad to finally reach the warmth of their apartment. Although it was outside of Gangnam it wasn’t too far and he was happy that he had Baekhyun to travel with. They had been lucky to find a two-bedroomed apartment that wasn’t too tiny at a decent price.

 “Dibs showering first!” Baekhyun chorused as he shoved past Jongdae in the direction of the bathroom.

He laughed when he heard Baekhyun shrieking from the water temperature as he ambled to his bedroom. Despite his tiredness, Jongdae felt very content with his life as he stowed his tips away in a jar he kept on his dresser. He had two good part-time jobs and one was with his best friend. They were able to afford a nice apartment together that wasn’t too far from work. He had met an extremely handsome man and had managed to coax a few smiles out of him. He thought that he was slightly silly to let his brief encounter with Xiumin to make him so happy, but he allowed himself to feel giddy at the thought of his last smile because he would most likely never see the man ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this got me through exams I'm not even joking.   
> I'm still in the process of editing the final things, but as I'm on holiday updates will be very quick. Hope everyone enjoys!


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae fidgeted with his hands and bounced his feet in agitation so that the name tag on his shirt bounced against his chest. The corridor was filled with applicants in varying states of anxiety and Jongdae had been shocked to see just how many there were. He was number seventy and he had already been waiting for over half an hour since the audition process started.

This was the seventh entertainment company Jongdae had auditioned for since graduating university. The entertainment companies held their auditions during certain time frames which made the whole process even more stressful as Jongdae had to audition for as many companies as possible. Today he had travelled to the other side of Seoul just for this audition and the time it took to get there was tiring enough as he had to have enough energy left for his shift that evening.

Jongdae had wanted to be a singer ever since his voice had finally broken and settled in high school. His parents had been unwilling to let him audition for a company in high school and they had insisted that he should get a degree before attempting to enter a company as the entertainment industry was very uncertain.

Jongdae was now mature enough to understand and agree with their reasoning, but he was fiercely independent so it had been initially difficult to be content with their decision. Luckily Baekhyun’s parents had also insisted that he go to university before pursing his dream as a professional gamer, so Jongdae and Baekhyun bonded over their teenage resentment of their parents and now both realised that they agreed with them.

But Jongdae wasn’t sure how many more auditions he could sit through as it was doing a number on his nerves. He wanted to go for the biggest and most famous companies, but those auditions were highly exclusive. Not just anyone could walk in and start singing. There were several processes that applicants had to go through before being able to actually get to the audition. Jongdae had to wait for the big companies to have their audition season and as it was only next year he couldn’t just sit around and wait.

Jongdae nearly jumped when his group was finally called and he filed in after the other applicants while trying to stop fidgeting. They took seats on a small stage. Jongdae could immediately tell that this company wasn’t the greatest and he hoped that if he somehow managed to get in that he wouldn’t end up being exploited.

As each name was called an applicant would stand up and step forward to introduce themselves and their performance. When Jongdae’s name was finally called he realised just how dry his mouth was and that he hadn’t warmed up his vocal chords properly.

 “Kim Jongdae, number seventy,” he said into the microphone that someone thrust into his hands. His voice wasn’t steady and he felt himself starting to sweat.

He started to sing but he wasn’t loud enough. He tried not to mumble but he was already off to a bad start and the stage lights were awfully bright for his eyes and he thought that the microphone would slip out of his hands because of how much he was sweating.

He finished and someone took the microphone from him. He gave a curt nod before returning to his seat feeling slightly nauseous.

 “Right. We’ll contact you if you’ve been accepted,” a monotonous voice said, though Jongdae wasn’t really listening because he knew that he hadn’t passed the audition.

He ambled out the building and zipped up his jacket to shield himself from the late afternoon chill. Autumn was in full swing as the trees were all losing their leaves and the sun was setting earlier. One drawback about working so late was that he had to brave the cold in the dead of night to travel home, but at least he had Baekhyun with him so it wasn’t too miserable.

Jongdae was walking in the direction of the subway when the clouds parted and a ray of sunshine hit him in the eye. He squinted and glanced up, cursing under his breath until a large billboard on the side of a building caught his attention. It was for Nam Group, one of the largest conglomerates in the country. The face of the suited man on the sign looked slightly familiar and it took Jongdae a moment to realise that he had seen his face at _Two Moons_.

Jongdae only remembered his face as he had been sitting directly behind Xiumin when he had approached their group to serve them soju. He was momentarily distracted as he thought back to the image of Xiumin’s lopsided smile before he realised that Xiumin most likely worked for Nam Group. That certainly explained his money, but Jongdae thought it strange that people as young as Xiumin and Chanyeol were senior enough to be invited out with the most senior members of the company. Then Jongdae remembered that he had a train to catch and hurried to the subway.

 “Welcome home, hubby,” Baekhyun chorused in a high-pitched voice as Jongdae entered the apartment.   
 “Hmm, you’re cooking?” he asked, draping an arm around Baekhyun at the stove.  
 “Yeah. I’m sick of takeaways,” Baekhyun said as he stirred the noodles in the pot.   
 “Nothing like a nutritious pot of instant noodles, hey?” Jongdae chuckled.   
 “Go and get dressed for work before you criticise my cooking,” Baekhyun said with feigned sternness.

Jongdae quickly changed into a pair of pleather pants and his white shirt and when he came back Baekhyun was already dishing up.

 “How did the audition go?” he asked through a mouthful of noodles. Jongdae felt his glum mood returning so he shook his head. He threw himself into the chair and sighed.  
 “Ugh…shit,” he muttered. “I just want to forget about it.” He didn’t want the meal to be spoiled by the memory his failure.

Baekhyun paused in his eating and gave him a knowing look.    
 “Jongdae you know that you let your nerves get the better of you, right?” he said slowly. Jongdae rolled his eyes.   
 “Yeah, but I can’t help it,” he said. “It never used to be like this.”   
 “So you can’t sing at an audition but you can give strangers lap dances?” Baekhyun said with a raised eyebrow.   
 “That’s different,” Jongdae said defensively. “I care more about singing than dancing so, I don’t know, I don’t worry too much about it, you know?”  
 “I get you,” Baekhyun said, now slurping up the broth from his bowl. “Don’t stress about it. There’s plenty more auditions for you.”   
 “I hope so,” Jongdae muttered into his bowl.

The sun had already set when Jongdae and Baekhyun arrived at _Two Moons_. They had to be there earlier than usual as they had to help set up for a function.

 “Some big shots are coming for a company anniversary celebration,” Junmyeon explained as they set velvet table cloths over the round tables.   
 “Ooh, will there be cake?” Baekhyun asked excitedly. Junmyeon laughed at him.   
 “Yes but you won’t be getting any,” he teased. He darted behind a screen to dodge Baekhyun’s poorly-aimed kick.

Jongdae was still brooding about his audition when he remembered the Nam Group billboard.

 “Hey, remember Chanyeol and Xiumin?” he said to Baekhyun as they made their way to the dressing room to apply their makeup. He grinned and nodded.   
 “Who could forget? Even though it’s been, like, two weeks,” he said.   
 “I think they work for Nam Group,” Jongdae said. He explained the billboard and watched as Baekhyun’s jaw dropped.   
 “But they looked our age…shouldn’t they just be errand boys or something? Why would they be here with their bosses?” he asked thoughtfully. Jongdae shrugged.   
 “Maybe they’re their fathers or uncles?” he suggested.   
 “Who knows,” Baekhyun said. “All I know is that we should go all out with the makeup today seeing as it’s a fancy function.”

Baekhyun did indeed go all out with the eye makeup. With the help of Sehun he had constructed artfully messy smoky eye looks for both him and Jongdae much to the latter’s disapproval.

 “This is too much, Baekhyun,” he whined as he gaped at his reflection.   
 “You have no style, Jongdae,” Sehun snorted. His own makeup was even more elaborate and there were even small diamonds decorating his eyes and cheekbones. Before Jongdae could retort Junmyeon arrived to gather all the waitrons.

Jongdae peeked out from behind a screen and saw just how full the club was.   
 “I can smell the tips we’re going to get,” Baekhyun said with a grin.   
 “Don’t speak to soon. There are a lot of newcomers so they might be stingy,” Junmyeon said.

After serving the first round of complementary drinks Jongdae had to hurry to the back to get more ashtrays for those who wanted to step outside onto the customer balcony. Smoking wasn’t allowed inside, unlike most places, and Jongdae was grateful because he hated the smell.

When he returned to one of the tables who requested an ashtray he saw that Baekhyun had beaten him to it so he turned to go back to the bar and try to sit down for a few minutes. But he stopped in his tracks when a familiar voice carried over the din to his ears.

 “An ashtray please.”

He turned to the side to see Xiumin beckoning to him. When he met his gaze he saw a small flicker of surprise cross his face and Jongdae hurried over.

 “I didn’t recognise you for a moment under all that makeup, Jongdae,” he said with a nod. Jongdae bowed in greeting and held out the ashtray for him. He noticed that the seat beside Xiumin was empty and he assumed that it was for Chanyeol.   
 “Good evening. I hope you’re well,” Jongdae said politely. Xiumin gave him a small smile that lasted for a second.  
 “I am well because I don’t smoke,” Xiumin said as he reached behind him to give the ashtray to one of the older men. Jongdae bowed in greeting to them and they merely nodded.   
 “They know where the balcony is so don’t trouble yourself,” Xiumin said.

He reached up a finger to brush aside a stray hair from his forehead. Jongdae nodded in understanding and a few of the men got to their feet and made their way out to go smoke. Jongdae was about to turn and leave before Xiumin spoke again.

 “Are you a part of the entertainment tonight?” he asked. There was a slight tone of interest that he was unable to hide with his indifferent expression. Jongdae smiled.   
 “No. I am merely a waiter tonight,” he said. Xiumin retained his composure and Jongdae felt slightly disappointed when he did not see a reaction of any kind.

 “You and your friend were very good,” he said. “What was his name, by the way?”   
 “Baekhyun,” Jongdae said. He was trying to think of something to ask Xiumin just to keep their conversation going when Chanyeol suddenly appeared out of nowhere.   
 “Enjoy your evening,” he said to Xiumin. He merely nodded at him and Jongdae turned around to return to his job.

He felt pleasantly surprised at having seen Xiumin, though he hardly had time to dwell on it as he was on his feet for most of the night. He wasn’t even able to watch the entertainment with Baekhyun as there was always something for them to do.

Jongdae was hurrying to the kitchen with a tray of unfinished food and wine when Baekhyun emerged out of nowhere and they crashed into each other. Luckily the music was too loud for anyone to hear the noise and Baekhyun’s swearing but almost as if due to some innate instinct Junmyeon appeared to help clean up the mess.

 “Did you waste anything? Did you break anything?” he asked frantically.  
 “No,” Jongdae said as he wiped the spilled wine from the wooden floor.   
 “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you,” Baekhyun moaned as he brushed crumbs off his pants.   
  “It’s fine,” Jongdae said.

Then the lights grew slightly brighter and only then did Jongdae notice the dark wine stain on his shirt sleeve.

 “Shit,” Baekhyun nearly cried, flailing his arms around in search of a cloth. Jongdae laughed at his reaction while Junmyeon shushed them both.   
 “It’s fine, dummy,” he chuckled as he got to his feet. “I’ll just go to the bathroom quickly.”

The staff bathroom was all the way on the other side of the building by the dressing room and as Jongdae was in a hurry he took the risk of darting in the direction of the customer bathroom. He could easily say he was there on the pretence of checking that everything was in working order if he encountered a customer. But Jongdae was thoroughly surprised when burst through the door and came face-to-face with Xiumin.

The bathroom had a small lounging area that was separate from the actual bathroom area and the only occupant was Xiumin. He had been standing with his arms folded while staring at the painting on the wall before Jongdae entered.

 “Oh! I don’t mean to disturb or anything. I just have an emergency stain,” Jongdae said quickly, all rehearsed excuses forgotten. He held up his arm for emphasis and Xiumin stared at the stain. He had no idea why he was explaining this to Xiumin but it felt like his words were spilling from his mouth before he could stop himself. He really hadn’t expected to run into him in the bathroom and he felt extremely foolish.

 “You’ll have to do more than a cold rinse,” he said and there was the hint of amusement in his tone. “Dab it with a white cotton cloth and put some salt on it.”   
 “Oh, really?” Jongdae asked in surprise. “Thanks.”

Xiumin opened his mouth to speak again but at that moment there were voices echoing from the bathroom and he tensed slightly.

 “You shouldn’t let it sit for too long,” he said in a slightly louder voice. Jongdae nodded and was about to leave when Chanyeol and a man Jongdae didn’t know emerged from the bathroom. They glanced at him once and Chanyeol nodded but they otherwise remained silent. Xiumin didn’t spare him another glance before leading them out. There was something weird about their demeanours that Jongdae couldn’t quite identify. They looked rather grave.

Jongdae bowed to them as they passed and he waited until they had left before he hurried off to the kitchen. While he desperately tried to attack the stain in the kitchen he prayed that none of them would complain about seeing him in the bathroom. He managed to get the worst of it out but he knew that he would have to look up more remedies on the internet when he got home as he didn’t have any more time to waste during his shift.

Jongdae and Baekhyun were very happy when their shifts finally ended, and even more so as there had indeed been leftover cake for them to sneak home.

 “That was wild,” Baekhyun yawned as they got on their train. As usual the train was empty so they could be as loud as they wanted.   
 “Sorry about your shirt, though.”   
 “Don’t worry,” Jongdae said. “Did you see that Xiumin and Chanyeol were there?”

Baekhyun jumped up in his seat.   
 “No! I was working at the front the whole night!” he said indignantly. “What was Chanyeol wearing?”   
 “A blue suit,” Jongdae laughed. “Xiumin actually asked me your name. He said we were good last time.”

Baekhyun grinned smugly.   
 “Maybe we can work our way to become main dancers,” he joked. “Get real jobs, you know?”   
 “You can throw wine on me as a part of your routine.”   
 “I said I was sorry!”

* * *

 

Jongdae worked nearly every Friday and Saturday night at _Two Moons_ but there were some days that he didn’t work simply because it wasn’t that busy. Junmyeon would phone and tell him and Baekhyun not to come in. While they enjoyed having a free night at home it also meant that they weren’t making money.

During the rest of the week while Jongdae worked at a nearby restaurant Baekhyun worked at a computer and electronics shop at the local shopping mall. Most of their wages from their day jobs went towards rent and living expenses. They both also occasionally sent home money to their families. Neither of them wanted full-time jobs while Jongdae was still trying to enter the entertainment industry and Baekhyun was trying to save up enough to live as a professional gamer.

They hadn’t worked at the club in ages and they were feeding off each other’s eagerness when their shift started.

 “Oh, my God! Xiumin’s here!” Baekhyun said excitedly at the bar. Jongdae craned his neck to look over the crowd and he spotted the man in his usual spot. However Chanyeol wasn’t there and the party was much smaller.   
 “No Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said with a pout. “I want to get more than three words out of him one of these days.”   
 “Maybe you scared him away,” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun flipped him off before going off to his designated tables.

Jongdae felt very excited at having spotted Xiumin. But he looked more bored than ever as he tapped his fingers and feet. In fact he looked rather impatient and as though _Two Moons_ was the last place on earth he wanted to be at. He idly twisted his rings around his fingers instead of engaging in conversation with his companions.

Jongdae approached with bottles of wine for the group and tried to mask the eagerness he felt welling up in his chest. He thought that he was very silly for getting so excited about seeing a customer he had only ever seen twice. But there was something so intriguing about Xiumin and Jongdae couldn’t help but want to use any excuse to get near him.

 “Good evening,” he said brightly as he reached their table. As usual the older men merely nodded and accepted the wine without another word, but Xiumin sat up straighter in his chair.

 “Good evening, Jongdae,” he said. There was no mistaking it – he was actually smiling properly so that it reached his eyes. The warm lights shone in his eyes and made his gaze even stronger.

 “I haven’t seen you around the last few times I was here,” he said. His eyes followed Jongdae’s hands as he set a wine bottle down on his table before glancing up to meet his eyes. Jongdae definitely heard a certain tone in his voice. It wasn’t exactly disappointment and he couldn’t really place it but he was definitely sure that Xiumin had actually wanted to see him for some reason.

 “I don’t work when it’s not that busy,” Jongdae explained.   
 “So are you not dancing tonight?” he asked. Jongdae saw that there was genuine interest in his voice and in the way he raised his eyebrow.   
 “Not tonight, no,” he said. Xiumin lent forward and rested an elbow on the arm of his chair.   
 “You don’t do private requests, do you?” he asked with a slight tilt of his head.

Jongdae was suddenly at a loss for words. He was still shocked at how well-received his dance was by Xiumin but he never expected him to mention a private request. He suddenly felt very shy and flattered at the same time and he cast his eyes down briefly.

 “I don’t,” he said. “I’m not a main dancer.”   
 “I see,” Xiumin said as he sat back in his chair. “Do tell me if things happen to change.”

Jongdae nodded and dared to glance back at Xiumin’s face. It was impassive again.   
 “Enjoy your wine,” he said quickly before hurrying off.

 “Jongdae! Your face is red,” Baekhyun chortled when he met him in the kitchen.

Jongdae didn’t realise it and only now he felt the heat in his face. He fanned his face with his tray before taking Baekhyun by the arm to talk to him outside the kitchen behind a screen.

 “What is it – “   
 “Xiumin just asked me if I do private dances,” he spluttered.

Baekhyun gaped wordlessly at him before emitting a loud squeal and shaking him by the arm like a teenage girl.

 “What did you say? Don’t tell me you said no!”   
 “I-I’m not a dancer,” Jongdae stammered. “And besides, I don’t think I’d ever do that.”

When Xiumin had asked he had suddenly felt extremely shy in a way that he couldn’t explain. If he had asked for a dance then and there, and if Jongdae had been allowed to do it, then he certainly would have. But the thought of entering one of the private rooms alone with Xiumin made him incredibly nervous. He had only ever peeked inside the rooms when Sehun had shown him. They were small enough to be intimate without being cramped. It was something made for people like Sehun – people who were able to not make a fool of themselves under the bright lights with just one other person. There was also something else that made Jongdae uneasy about the thought of giving a private dance.

 “I mean, I hardly know him. What if he’s a creep or something?” he said.   
 “Oh, I see,” Baekhyun said slowly. “Nothing’s ever happened to anyone, though, has it?”   
 “I think someone once tried to touch Sehun,” Jongdae said with a frown. He ran his hands through his hair.   
 “Oh, yeah,” Baekhyun said with a frown. “That stuff hardly happens, but you should follow your gut if you feel uneasy.”

Jongdae shrugged.   
 “It’s not that I feel uneasy about him, it’s just that I hardly know him or what he’s thinking. He has the same expression most of the time,” he said. “Also I think I’d feel too awkward.”   
 “Yeah, it’s just you two in those rooms that if you make a mistake then the client definitely won’t miss it,” Baekhyun said with a shudder.

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Junmyeon.   
 “Baekhyun, your tables are intent on getting thoroughly drunk tonight and they need more wine,” he said.   
 “The drunker they get the more they tip!” he said merrily before hurrying off.

Jongdae returned to work and tried to put Xiumin at the back of his mind. While he certainly wanted to wait on him and him alone the entire night, a part of him was now slightly wary.

Jongdae also remembered that he had another audition coming up on Monday and that he had hardly practiced. This company was even less reputable than the previous one he had auditioned for but he couldn’t allow himself to do a half-hearted job. Even if it was a terrible company, getting in was better than nothing.

He was so deep in a brooding session that he hardly realised he was once again at Xiumin’s table serving appetizers.

 “Did I offend you?”

Jongdae was shaken from his thoughts and glanced up in surprise. Xiumin was sitting up very straight and his face was slightly grave. Another new expression Jongdae had never seen.

 “Pardon?” he asked. He really had no idea what he meant.  
 “Did I offend you by asking for a private dance?” he asked. “I can see that you’re upset by something.”   
 “Oh, no! I’m just thinking about other stuff,” he said quickly. Xiumin didn’t look entirely convinced.   
 “Really,” Jongdae said. “I have a lot on my mind.”

Xiumin sat back and surveyed him intensely as if to see whether he was lying.   
 “Alright. Just one question: you said that you don’t do private dances because you’re not a main dancer but why do the other waiters do them?”

Jongdae was taken aback.

 “I just don’t,” he said more bluntly than intended. “I’m not entirely comfortable doing it.”

Now Xiumin nodded and his frown disappeared.   
 “I understand. Again, I hope I didn’t offend you,” he said.   
 “You didn’t. Don’t worry about it,” Jongdae said, quickly shaking his head. He gave a small bow before darting off.

He couldn’t find Baekhyun to speak to him to he just tried to focus on work. He worked in peace for a while and he was surprised to see Sehun touching up his makeup in the dressing room when he went there to look for Baekhyun.

 “Jongdae, how do I look?” he asked. His eyes were heavily done again. He wasn’t wearing his performance outfit and had changed into a pair of tight black pants and a sheer pink shirt.   
 “Good, as usual,” he said with a smile. “But isn’t your performance only later?”   
 “I’ve got a private request,” he said as he secured a choker around his neck. “Someone named Xiumin? I think he’s foreign.”

Jongdae nearly stumbled over his own feet as he was in the process of leaving the room.

 “Xiumin? Seriously?” he gasped. Sehun raised an eyebrow at him.   
 “Yeah. Do you know him?”   
 “I’ve been waiting on his table for a bit,” Jongdae said. “I danced for him the first time he came here and he gave me a massive tip.”

Sehun’s eyes widened.   
 “Really? For _your_ dancing?”

Jongdae smacked him on the arm and he giggled.   
 “Sorry we can’t all be as amazing as you and Jongin,” he said with a pout.   
 “I’m joking,” Sehun said as he squeezed his arm. “What’s he like?”

Jongdae thought hard for a moment.   
 “Kind of stoic? He’s hard to read,” he said.

Sehun nodded and got to his feet.

 “That’s better than the over-enthusiastic types,” he said. They left the dressing room together and Jongdae nearly followed Sehun in the direction of the private rooms before he realised what he was doing.

 “Good luck!” he said to him before hurrying off.

He pushed past other waiters, now completely disregarding his job, as he had seen Baekhyun’s silver head disappear behind a curtain.

 “Baekhyun!” he cried when he found him and he nearly jumped out his skin. Before he could speak Jongdae grabbed him and pulled him out so that they could survey the room. Most of the patrons were seated in the midst of their dinner so Jongdae quickly spotted Minseok walking amongst the tables. He was being led by Junmyeon.

He quickly relayed everything to Baekhyun in one breath. It was a mark of their friendship that he understood him completely even though no one else would have been able to hear anything coherent.

They watched until Junmyeon and Minseok disappeared past a screen before Baekhyun exclaimed loudly.

 “This is the most fun we’ve had in months!” he said, clapping his hands eagerly.   
 “I wonder how much he’ll tip Sehun,” Jongdae said.   
 “He’ll probably pay twice as much as his salary,” Baekhyun snorted. “Did you see his shoes? I think they cost more than our rent.”   
 “Very few things cost more than our rent but I believe you.”

They chatted excitedly for a bit, speculating wild theories about how Xiumin would react to Sehun’s dance. Sehun was known for giving the best private dances amongst all the main dancers and he often walked away with exorbitant tips.

 “Look at you two chatterboxes,” Junmyeon chorused, appearing out of nowhere.   
 “Did Xiumin ask you for Sehun?” Jongdae asked immediately.   
 “Yes, but I won’t say anything else if you don’t get back to work,” he said with a wink.   
 “Come on, Junmyeon!” Baekhyun whined. “Xiumin’s so mysterious!”

Junmyeon couldn’t maintain his feigned look of disapproval for any longer and laughed at Baekhyun and Jongdae.

 “He just asked me for the best dancer who does private requests,” he said with a shrug. “Now we really must get back to work before anyone notices.”

Jongdae was barely focused while he collected empty bottles and plates. He knew that a private session was only for about ten minutes yet he kept glancing around for hopes of seeing Sehun emerge.

Unfortunately he didn’t see Sehun until it was time for his closing performance. Jongdae stood with Baekhyun on the balcony to get a good view of the stage but Jongdae’s eyes kept drifting back to Xiumin at his table. To his surprise he wasn’t watching Sehun and was instead engaged in conversation with his companions. 

As soon as Sehun finished Jongdae and Baekhyun hurried downstairs to the dressing room. They burst in and Sehun swore at them.

 “Don’t do that,” he gasped.   
 “How was the dance?”  
 “How did Xiumin react?”   
 “How much did he pay you?”

Baekhyun and Jongdae had spoken at the same time and Sehun looked very amused. Junmyeon entered and he was also very curious.

 “I just did a tame dance. I didn’t want to overwhelm him or anything seeing as he’s still new to the place,” Sehun said. “You’ll never believe this but when I unbuttoned my shirt he said I didn’t have to!”

Jongdae and Baekhyun shared looks of confusion.

 “Why?”   
 “He said I didn’t have to if I didn’t want to,” Sehun explained. “But I wanted to. The way he looked at me was so different to what I’ve experienced.”   
 “What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked. But Jongdae already knew what Sehun was talking about.   
 “It’s like he wasn’t just watching for my body or my looks,” Sehun said. “It’s not as if I mind or anything, but it was just…interesting.”

 “What did he say to you?” Baekhyun persisted.   
 “He didn’t talk much but it wasn’t awkward,” Sehun said as he started to remove his makeup. “He’s very polite.”

Jongdae was still trying to process all of the information because yes, he knew already that Xiumin was quiet yet polite and that he watched semi-erotic dancing as though it were ballet.

 “How much did he pay you?” Jongdae asked. Sehun tossed a wad of notes at him and he just managed to catch it as Baekhyun tore it out of his hands.   
 “Hey, I think this is the same amount he gave you, Jongdae!” he exclaimed.   
 “Surely not,” Jongdae said. He snatched back the money and counted the notes. He counted them twice more just to make sure he was accurate because it was actually just less than what Xiumin had given him.

 “It’s less,” he said slowly, still in disbelief.   
 “Seriously?” Baekhyun yelled.   
 “Ooh, maybe he liked you, Jongdae,” Sehun snickered, taking the money back before changing into a tracksuit. It took a while for Jongdae to register his words over Baekhyun’s loud cooing sounds. He swatted him away before he could start cooing in his ear.

 “I think he doesn’t know how to spend his money,” Jongdae laughed. “I mean, when I danced for him it was his first time here.”  
 “He seems like he’s been to hundreds of these clubs judging by how unfazed he is by Sehun’s stripping,” Junmyeon said thoughtfully.   
 “Hey, didn’t you say he said he missed you when you weren’t here?” Baekhyun suddenly said to Jongdae, causing Sehun to gasp.

 “He didn’t say he missed me,” Jongdae spluttered. “He just said he hadn’t seen me around.”   
 “That means he missed you!” Baekhyun said loudly before ruffling his hair. “I didn’t think you were this naïve.”   
 “I’m not!” Jongdae said indignantly.   
 “Regardless of how naïve you are, you shouldn’t let this go to your head, Jongdae,” Junmyeon said, suddenly bringing them back to reality.

 “You’re no fun, Junmyeon,” Baekhyun whined. “It’s not a crime for Xiumin to have a crush on Jongdae.”   
 “It is if he acts on it,” Junmyeon said.   
 “He doesn’t have a crush on me,” Jongdae said loudly. “Anyways, it’s getting later the longer we stay here. At this rate we’ll get locked in here.”

Baekhyun wouldn’t shut up about Xiumin all the way back to the apartment. It was only when Jongdae pinched the back of his neck that he begged for mercy and promised to keep quiet.

 “New clients are always like that,” Baekhyun said, rubbing his neck as they shuffled inside.   
 “Like what?” Jongdae asked. The hype around Xiumin had worn off now and he was exhausted. He really didn’t like thinking that the man had a crush on him as it was very absurd.   
 “They pitch up at _Two Moons_ and they become infatuated with someone for a while because they’re new to the experience,” Baekhyun explained. “Jongin has about ten admirers who still send him flowers even though they know he can’t accept them.”   
 “I get you, but Xiumin doesn’t seem like that,” Jongdae said.   
 “Hmm, we’ll see,” Baekhyun said in an annoying sing-song voice. Jongdae chased him around the apartment trying to pinch the back of his neck until they both nearly crashed into the furniture.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday brought more stress and brooding for Jongdae as he had once again stammered his way through his audition. To add to his misery, the week was notably colder than the previous one and he had hardly made any tips at his restaurant job. It was the coldest October he had ever experienced and it meant that he could only spend his free time huddled up in bed. They had also just paid their rent and Jongdae could feel the constraints on his bank account.

He usually looked forward to his shift at _Two Moons_ but on Friday he was thoroughly resenting it. He just wanted to stay in his warm apartment and watch some movies and go to bed at a reasonable hour.

 “It’s pretty boring tonight,” Baekhyun yawned as they stood leaning against the bar together. Jongdae nodded in agreement. He had been waiting on the front tables the whole night in place of Baekhyun and he was annoyed at how demanding they were.

Junmyeon appeared and handed Baekhyun his empty tray.   
 “Can you cover for me? I just got asked for a private dance,” he said, sounding somewhat confused. Junmyeon was more accustomed to singing and he hadn’t danced since they’d had to cover for the absent guest singer.   
 “From who?” Baekhyun asked.   
 “Xiumin.”

Jongdae nearly dropped his own tray. He ignored Baekhyun’s noises and tried to spy out Xiumin in the crowd.   
 “Is my makeup okay?” Junmyeon asked.   
 “Go touch up your lip tint,” Baekhyun said. “And change your shirt. I have a spare one in my bag.”   
 “Thanks.”   
 “Good luck!” Baekhyun said cheerily before Junmyeon hurried off.

Jongdae was still flabbergasted. Baekhyun poked him in the cheek to bring him back to reality.   
 “No time for daydreaming. We have to cover for Junmyeon now.”

As soon as Junmyeon emerged from the private rooms Jongdae and Baekhyun hunted him down and cornered him behind a screen.

 “He was polite,” he said. “It was just like what Sehun said. He wasn’t really fazed but he was still kind of interested.”   
 “Did you strip?” Baekhyun asked.   
 “I showed some shoulder.”   
 “How much did he pay you?” Jongdae asked, trying to keep the frantic curiosity to a minimum.   
 “The same as Sehun.”

Baekhyun glanced at Jongdae with a very smug smirk and he frowned.   
 “Hmm, seems like Jongdae was his favourite,” he said.   
 “It seems like he’s an idiot with too much money,” Jongdae retorted.

But Jongdae discovered that Junmyeon wasn’t the only request of Xiumin for the night. Junmyeon told them at the end of the night that he had requested two other dancers for private sessions and that they had been paid the same amount.

 “You know what this means, right?” Baekhyun said with wide eyes.   
 “Don’t start – “   
 “It means that Chanyeol is really cheap,” he said indignantly. “Out of all of us who’ve interacted with them I got the least amount of money!”

Jongdae burst out laughing.

 “In all fairness Chanyeol’s only been here twice,” he said.

While the influx of Xiumin’s dance requests provided Jongdae with some entertainment, mostly by watching Baekhyun’s reactions and by interrogating Junmyeon, there was a strange nagging feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t ignore. He didn’t know if he should even be feeling anything or if he should be reacting to Xiumin’s behaviour. Jongdae thought it strange that he paid everyone less than what he had been paid and deep down he felt that it had nothing to do with Xiumin being an irresponsible spender.

But he didn’t want to admit that he thought the man had some sort of preference for him because that would be ridiculous. He was just a waiter. Jongdae didn’t think he was exceptionally handsome or charismatic so he told himself that he hadn’t caught Xiumin’s attention in any special way.

And yet on Saturday night when Xiumin requested other dancers for private sessions Jongdae still couldn’t shake of his nagging feeling. It persisted throughout the week and followed him to his restaurant job where it was constantly at the back of his mind. When he tried to fall asleep he also felt it there like a strange itch he couldn’t quite shake off.

* * *

 

When it was Friday again, after yet another miserable and slightly stressful week, Jongdae still didn’t feel like going to his shift. The club was rather busy and Jongdae had nearly been splashed with wine twice in the space of an hour.

 “God, what I wouldn’t give to just sit down,” he sighed as he piled more drinks onto his tray with Baekhyun at the bar.   
 “I can’t believe how expensive everything is. I feel like I spent all my money this week,” Baekhyun said.

 “Baekhyun!” Junmyeon called, pushing his way past other waiters to approach them.   
 “Don’t tell me table five his drunk again,” he whined.   
 “Xiumin requested _you_ for a private dance!”   
 “WHAT?!”

Baekhyun’s shriek was thankfully hidden by the sudden change of music but some of the waiters gave him judging looks.   
 “Go get changed! I’ll cover for you!”   
 “Jongdae come with me!”

Before he knew what was happening as he was still in a mild state of shock Baekhyun was pulling Jongdae in the direction of the dressing room.

 “I didn’t even put my makeup on properly,” he said frantically as he started dabbing on some dark eye-shadow in a rather haphazard manner. He ruffled his hair so that it was artfully messy.   
 “I only did one private session and that was ages ago,” he said. “What should I do? Should I strip?”   
 “No,” Jongdae said, suddenly finding his voice. For some reason he really resented the idea of Baekhyun stripping anything more than his socks for Xiumin.   
 “Just do whatever you did to Chanyeol because that seemed to work,” he said.   
 “Right. Short and sweet,” he said and smeared on some lip tint.

Jongdae was feeling thoroughly confused as he followed Baekhyun out. He wished him luck and watched as he sauntered over to the private rooms. Jongdae was slightly shocked when he saw that Xiumin was already waiting there for Baekhyun.

Jongdae was incredibly distracted as he worked and he nearly dropped his tray several times. When he saw Baekhyun’s silver head finally emerge in the crowd he abandoned all qualms and ambushed him.

 “Look how much he gave me!” Baekhyun squealed as he fanned the wad of notes in his face.   
 “Is it – “   
 “It’s the same as everyone else’s, yes,” Baekhyun said. He was smiling very widely.   
 “Jongdae, he asked me about you!”

He thought he had imagined Baekhyun’s words.   
“What?”   
 “He asked why you looked so glum lately,” he said and his smile was so wide it nearly reached his ears. “I told him that the past two weeks have been shitty and he just laughed.”

Now Jongdae frowned slightly. He had been privilege to a few of Xiumin’s expressions and genuine smiles, but he hadn’t actually heard his laugh yet. That same nagging itch threatened to surface even though he wasn’t entirely sure what it meant but he had to act now.

 “I’m going over to his table,” he announced and Baekhyun gaped at him.   
 “Why?”   
 “I just want to speak to him to get to the bottom of this,” Jongdae said seriously. He took up his tray and a bottle of soju and left Baekhyun spluttering behind him before marching off towards Xiumin.

 “Good evening,” he said politely. He noticed, much to his surprise, that Xiumin was alone. There was no one from his usual crowd and for some reason this made Jongdae much more nervous. Xiumin glanced up from his phone with a look of surprise.

 “Oh, hello, Jongdae,” he said without smiling. “I haven’t seen you in a while.” He just managed to hear him over the loud song that had just started playing.  
 “It’s been busy here,” he replied. “But I’ve heard that you’ve been rather busy too.”

Xiumin’s face remained impassive as he continued to look at him.   
 “Yes, the dancers here are very talented.”   
Jongdae felt that same nagging feeling in his being and he attributed it to a feeling of annoyance although it wasn’t actually directed at Xiumin.

 “How come you don’t pay them well? I mean, they all got less than what you gave me,” he asked. He knew he was being very bold and was bordering on being rude but sometimes he couldn’t control his mouth.

 “They’re just not as good as you,” Xiumin said with a shrug.

Jongdae was stunned because he hadn’t expected him to say such a thing. He quickly recovered his polite smile.   
 “Really? You think that the best dancers in Gangnam aren’t that good?” he asked.   
 “I didn’t say that,” Xiumin said with the hint of a smirk. “They’re just not as good as you. Your dance was my favourite.”

Jongdae didn’t know if it was the effects of the compliment or if he was actually possessed but he took a step closer to Xiumin and set down his tray on the table.

 “Why are you flattering me so much? Are you trying to coerce me into giving you a private session?” he asked with a small laugh. He didn’t know where his courage was coming from so he attributed it to the small sip of beer he’d taken an hour ago.

 “No. I can take no for an answer,” Xiumin responded with a slight frown. “I’m not flattering you. I’m just stating the truth.”

Jongdae now panicked because he thought that he had overstepped the banter boundary and had annoyed Xiumin in some way if his face was any indication. He had to quickly lighten the mood and the first thing that came to mind was to make a fool of himself. He had seen Baekhyun do it often and it always worked.

 “Do you honestly think that _this_ is better than Sehun?” Jongdae said. He started doing an exaggerated version of the dance he had given Xiumin all those weeks ago. Surprisingly it actually matched the music blaring through the club. When Jongdae clumsily ran his hands up his sides while swaying his hips with more vigour than necessary Xiumin started to laugh. It was a slightly goofy laugh that Jongdae had never expected to come from someone dressed head to toe in Gucci with a Rolex to match.

 “Did Sehun manage _these_ moves?” he asked while wiggling his eyebrows as he moved even closer to Xiumin so that he was nearly standing over him. But Jongdae accidentally kicked the leg of the chair and lost his footing and he fell forward and landed straight on Xiumin’s lap. 

 “I’m so sorry!” he gasped as he jumped away.    
 “Jongdae – “   
 “I’m such an idiot I honestly didn’t mean to – “   
 “Calm down.”

Xiumin grabbed his hand and he glanced up in surprise. His eyes were wide with concern though he was still smiling. He quickly released Jongdae’s hand and sat up.   
 “You just tripped. There’s no need to apologise,” he said calmly.  
 “Y-you aren’t angry?” Jongdae spluttered. “I literally just sat on you.”   
 “Why would I be angry?” Xiumin asked, tilting his head to the side.   
 “There’s a very strict policy on physical contact. I can lose my job for this,” Jongdae said sheepishly. Xiumin raised his eyebrows.   
 “Oh, really? I didn’t know,” he said. “But please don’t worry about it.”

Jongdae hesitated for a moment but he saw nothing but genuine concern in Xiumin’s eyes. He had never seen him looking so expressive before and he felt slightly overwhelmed under his gaze.

 “I’ll leave you, then,” Jongdae said with a nod.   
 “I would ask you to stay but I know you actually have a job,” Xiumin said with a short laugh. “But promise me that you won’t worry over this.”   
 “I think I’ll be humiliated for the rest of my life, but I’ll try,” Jongdae said with a half-hearted laugh.   
 “Promise me?” Xiumin said and his eyes were stronger than ever. Jongdae managed a small smile.   
 “Yes. I promise,” he said. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

He took his tray and tried not to run away to hide himself in the dressing room for the rest of his life.

 “Jongdae, what even – “   
 “Baekhyun I have to flee the country.”  
 “What happened? It’s really dark over there so I couldn’t see what you were doing but were you actually dancing?” he asked while trying to repress his laugh.

Jongdae quickly explained what had happened, feeling more stupid by the second, and he knew he couldn’t be annoyed when Baekhyun burst out laughing.

 “Oh, my God,” he gasped, wiping away a tear. “That’s so embarrassing!”   
 “I can never face him again,” Jongdae muttered. “And for the love of God do not mention this to Junmyeon _ever_.”   
 “I wouldn’t dream of it. He’ll probably bust an artery.”

Jongdae knew that he would never forget the incident for the rest of his life, but it was only later when he was trying to fall asleep that he remembered the shocked expression on Xiumin’s face and how amusing it actually was.

Jongdae also realised with a swooping sensation in his stomach that Xiumin had been entirely unaware of the rules about touching. That meant that during each of his private dances he had refrained from touching the dancers of his own accord. He was genuinely respectful and Jongdae couldn’t help but grin at the realisation.

So that was why he decided to give Xiumin a private dance the following evening, much to Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s surprise when he announced it to them in the dressing room.

 “What if he’s not here?” Baekhyun asked.   
 “He’s been here every weekend,” Jongdae retorted as he adjusted the choker around his neck. “How do I look?”   
 “Good, but are you sure you want to do this? You said it made you uncomfortable,” Baekhyun said. He was frowning and Jongdae appreciated his concern and gave him a warm smile.

 “I really do,” he said. “I even planned it all in my head last night.”   
 “Well, just don’t fall over,” Baekhyun said.

After working for a bit, Junmyeon pulled Jongdae aside to tell him that he’d already sent Xiumin to the third room.

 “He seemed really surprised. Good luck!” he said with a wide smile as he took Jongdae’s tray. Baekhyun managed to pinch him in the side as a means of wishing him well but by the time Jongdae had reached the private rooms he realised how frayed his nerves were. It felt awfully similar to when he auditioned for singing. But he knew that he certainly couldn’t back out of this seeing as he had offered it to Xiumin. He hadn’t seen him all night and that somehow made him even more nervous.

Jongdae pushed open the door to find Xiumin standing in the middle of the room looking around idly. The room was decorated in dark purple with warm gold accents. There was a long booth seat lining the one side while the other side displayed the music system and a tall gilded mirror. The light above them was brighter than what it was in the club but Jongdae was relieved that it still emitted a warm dim glow.

Xiumin looked over Jongdae’s form once before he smiled at him.   
 “You look good,” he said. Jongdae smiled shyly before he could stop himself. He had put a lot of effort into his makeup and hair, with a lot of help from Sehun, so he thought he was being stupid for being shy.   
 “Thanks. Same to you,” he said. Xiumin’s shirt was more open than usual and his chest and collar bones were exposed. He wore his signature silver ring on his middle finger as well.

Then Xiumin’s smile faded and he suddenly looked very serious.   
 “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked. “You previously said you were uncomfortable with the idea.”   
Jongdae appreciated his concern so much that he grinned.   
 “I do. I think I owe it to you after last night,” he said before pausing. “And I feel that I can trust you,” he added in a softer voice.

Xiumin looked somewhat surprised for a moment. Then he looked rather pleased.   
 “I’m glad,” he said.

He moved to sit down on the booth seat and leaned back looking very comfortable.

 “Would you like a drink?” Jongdae asked as he turned towards the music system.   
 “No, thanks. I’m driving myself tonight so I shouldn’t drink,” he said.   
 “Oh? What about last night? If I remember correctly you were also alone,” Jongdae said. He finally found the song he had been searching for.

 “I had my driver fetch me,” Xiumin said. Jongdae knew he shouldn’t be surprised that someone like Xiumin had a driver so he merely nodded.

Jongdae pressed play and a steady beat started. He turned around to see Xiumin’s piercing gaze and for a moment he nearly forgot how to dance. The song was slower than what he was used to but he quickly fell into the rhythm. After swaying his hips for a moment Jongdae remembered what to do with his arms.

He was painfully aware of how Xiumin was scrutinising his every movement even when he whirled around to show him his backside. He was also aware of how stiff his dancing was and all the confidence he’d had when he entered the room was quickly fading. He faltered for a second and just managed to recover and fall back in time with the music.

 “Jongdae, don’t be nervous,” Xiumin said softly. “You’re doing great.”

For reasons unbeknownst to him Jongdae felt some warmth in his cheeks. But Xiumin’s voice was genuinely kind and reassuring. Jongdae glanced at their reflections in the gilded mirror and he saw that Xiumin’s face was a mask of calm patience and he sat back looking rather relaxed. Meanwhile Jongdae saw how thoroughly stressed he was. He forced away his frown and put some more effort into swaying his hips and rolling his torso.

He backed up closer to Xiumin and stood over his knees as he danced.

 “Can I see your face?”

The question came as such a surprise that Jongdae nearly stopped. He swiftly turned around and Xiumin smiled with something like appreciation. Jongdae realised just how close they were and he smiled shyly but willed himself to maintain eye-contact. Xiumin was looking at him with such intense concentration that it felt as if he could see straight through him.

 “I thought the view of my ass was great,” he joked.   
 “It was, but I also enjoy looking at your face,” Xiumin said and Jongdae laughed at his sincerity. Laughing lifted some of his tension and he felt himself gradually relaxing and enjoying the dance more. He raised his arms above Xiumin’s head and started to softly sing along to the song.

It felt like the longest four minutes of his life but when the song finally drew to a close Jongdae finished off by raising a leg onto the seat and singing the last lyrics a bit louder than intended as he trailed a hand along Xiumin’s shoulder. He didn’t react to his touch at all but he looked more entertained than ever.

The music stopped and Jongdae quickly withdrew and exhaled loudly.

 “I’m sorry but that was so nerve-wracking,” he said with a laugh. “I’ve never done this before.”   
Xiumin smiled at him and sat forward with his elbows on his knees.   
 “I really enjoyed it, Jongdae,” he said. The light glinted in his eyes and emphasised his tone of delight. There was nothing but honesty in his words and it made Jongdae smile.

 “I also enjoyed your singing,” Xiumin added. “I’d like to hear it properly some time.”   
 “Seriously?” Jongdae gasped in disbelief.   
 “Why does it seem like you never believe me?” Xiumin laughed. “I don’t say anything unless I mean it.”

Jongdae glanced away for a moment, suddenly feeling very self-conscious knowing that his singing had been loud enough for Xiumin to hear.

 “I do believe you. I’m just embarrassed,” he said. Xiumin raised an eyebrow.  
 “Why? You’re very talented,” he said. Jongdae shook his head.   
 “If that were the case I’d have been accepted into a company by now,” he said before he could stop himself.   
 “Oh? Do you want to be a singer?” Xiumin asked curiously. Jongdae wished he’d never spoken because the last thing he wanted was to discuss his recent failures with Xiumin. He wanted to maintain a small degree of mystery. But once again he found that he couldn’t lie or embroider a story when he was with him.

 “Yeah,” he said as he awkwardly as he rubbed his arms. “I’ve been auditioning for a while…it hasn’t really gone anywhere.”

Xiumin’s expression softened slightly and he nodded in understanding. It wasn’t a look of pity or anything condescending and Jongdae found a small degree of comfort in it and appreciated how he didn’t press the matter or offer any condolences.

 “I should like to know if anything changes,” Xiumin said as he reached into his jacket pocket. “Especially if you ever want to sing for me,” he added with a smirk.

Jongdae was searching for a witty retort but his brain almost short-circuited when he saw the amount of money Xiumin produced.

 “Xiumin you can’t be serious,” he said in disbelief. Then he realised how casually he had spoken. He slapped a palm against his forehead.  
 “I’m sorry I’m so rude,” he said quickly. Xiumin shook his head.   
 “You can call me by my name and please don’t be formal with me,” he said. He stood up and held out the money with some insistence.   
 “This is too much for my shoddy dancing,” Jongdae said.

Now he realised that Xiumin was just slightly shorter than him when he stood at his full height and yet Jongdae still felt like he couldn’t argue for too long under the intensity of his gaze.

 “Are you saying I have poor taste?” he said with a straight face. Jongdae froze in horror for a moment before Xiumin’s face broke into a smile and he laughed at him. Jongdae slowly took the money and bowed.   
 “Thank you,” he said. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening.”   
 “Will you be waiting on my table tonight?” Xiumin asked. Jongdae was surprised at the question.   
 “No. I’m working on the other side tonight,” he said. A flash of disappointment crossed Xiumin’s face and Jongdae hadn’t missed it.   
 “Well, then I’ll see you next week,” he said with a smile. He turned and left the room, leaving Jongdae feeling slightly light-headed with a light fluttering sensation in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Even a week later, Baekhyun would still not stop teasing Jongdae about Xiumin. Despite how nervous he had been during the entire performance, Jongdae felt rather proud of himself. For some reason he really enjoyed receiving Xiumin’s approval and praise. He also immensely enjoyed making him happy.

 “You need to shut up about it at work,” Jongdae said dangerously as they took the train to Gangnam. “I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.”   
 “Calm down, Jongdae. Of course I will,” Baekhyun said while rolling his eyes. “But I really don’t think there’s anything wrong with getting friendly with customers. I mean as long as it doesn’t go too far I don’t see the problem.”   
 “That’s because your regular tables love you,” Jongdae chuckled. “And where do you draw the line?”  
 “I don’t accept gifts,” Baekhyun said.   
 “Yeah but some people would. Then it would just spiral out of control from there,” Jongdae said with a shake of his head. “Xiumin already said I could be casual with him but I don’t want to push any boundaries.”

Jongdae asked Junmyeon to let him swap tables with another waiter for the evening so that he could see Xiumin. He couldn’t deny that he was rather eager to see him and so he nearly dropped his tray when he approached the table to see that he wasn’t there. Instead there was Chanyeol and he looked thoroughly bored and was playing on his phone. The party was small again but now Jongdae didn’t really care about their tables anymore.

He was still polite when he greeted and served them.   
 “Thank you,” Chanyeol said as he took his drink. Despite only having ever seen the man twice, Jongdae decided to risk asking him about Xiumin.   
 “I see that Xiumin isn’t with you tonight,” he said.

Chanyeol looked slightly surprised.   
 “Oh? You remembered his name?” he asked.   
 “I serve him often, so I’m just surprised that he’s not here tonight,” he said, trying to not sound nosy. Chanyeol smiled at him.   
 “You’re Jongdae, right?” he asked. Jongdae nodded and he realised that he felt some sort of excited nervousness.   
 “Xiumin’s spoken about you,” Chanyeol said but he stopped speaking abruptly. “Er, don’t tell him I told you.”

Jongdae felt a tight knot in his stomach.   
 “No need to worry,” he said with a small laugh. “I’ll leave you in peace then. Enjoy your evening.”   
 “Wait,” Chanyeol said, extending a long arm to stop him from walking away. “Could you also bring an ashtray?”

Jongdae nodded and hurried off to the bar.   
 “Is that Chanyeol?” Baekhyun said as he tried to crane his neck over everyone. Chanyeol stuck our rather easily even though he was sitting at the back as he was one of the tallest people in the room.   
 “Yeah. I’ll tell him you say hi,” Jongdae said with a grin. To his surprise Baekhyun didn’t protest.   
 “You’d better!” he said before returning to his own tables.

Jongdae handed Chanyeol the ashtray and he thanked him.   
 “Baekhyun sends his greetings, by the way,” he said with a smile. Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he froze in the act of taking out a box of cigarettes. He merely nodded and Jongdae left, laughing under his breath at his reaction. It was amusing how he had barely remembered Jongdae’s name but he hadn’t forgotten Baekhyun.

 “Do you want to swap tables?” Jongdae asked Baekhyun. “Chanyeol had an interesting reaction when I sent your greetings.”

A mischievous smirk appeared on Baekhyun’s face and Jongdae nearly regretted his suggestion.   
 “Hey, let’s not turn this into some weird game,” he said quickly. “Don’t flirt with him.”   
 “That’s so rich coming from you,” he scoffed. “After your little cat-and-mouse thing with Xiumin?”  
 “Cat-and-mouse – excuse me?” Jongdae spluttered.  
 “You were jealous that he asked the entire club except you for a dance,” Baekhyun said smugly. “But yes I’ll gladly swap tables.”

He disappeared and left Jongdae gaping wordlessly.

Had he really been jealous of Sehun and the other dancers who Xiumin requested? Jongdae knew that when he discovered that other dancers had been requested he’d felt something strange in his gut. The feeling had been especially apparent when Xiumin had requested Baekhyun. While Jongdae admitted to himself that he was slightly flirtatious, it was ridiculous to say that he was jealous of the other dancers who had danced for Xiumin.

But now Jongdae had to ask himself exactly why he had wanted to dance for Xiumin. While factors of trust certainly had a lot to do with his decision, Jongdae wasn’t entirely sure if it had anything to do with jealousy or the desire to impress him.

Xiumin’s words of genuine praise and approval brought a smile to Jongdae’s face – that he couldn’t deny – but he didn’t want to admit that it had anything to do with jealousy of any kind.

Jongdae was also rather embarrassed when he realised just how much he had missed seeing Xiumin when he returned _Two Moons_ the following evening. He was accompanied by Chanyeol and their party was much bigger than it had ever been with the addition of a few new faces. He was assigned to only their tables tonight because they were such a large party and he had never been so happy about the prospect of waiting on so many people before.

Jongdae’s face broke into a wide smile as soon as he spotted Xiumin whilst approaching the area. He looked exceptionally handsome in a fitted pinstripe suit with a crimson cravat at his throat.

It happened to be Halloween that night, and while Jongdae would have preferred to spend the evening at home watching horror films and eating sweets with Baekhyun, the sight of Xiumin made him very glad that he was working. All the waiters wore their standard working clothes with the addition of small angel wings as Baekhyun had begged Junmyeon to ask their boss if they could dress up. They had gone entirely overboard with the gold glitter but this was the only time Jongdae thought it was appropriate.

_Two Moons_ was famous for hosting themed parties and so the club was packed that night. Some of the clients had dressed up for the occasion, and Jongdae thought that Xiumin looked very much like a vampire in the cold blue light above his table.

He greeted the older men first and they received their drinks happily before returning to their conversation. Then he turned to Xiumin and Chanyeol and greeted them with his brightest smile.

 “Hello, angel,” Xiumin said with a smirk as he eyed the wings on Jongdae’s back. He felt his breath hitch in his throat for a moment but maintained his composure.   
 “Are you not celebrating Halloween with us?” Jongdae asked.   
 “Well, this is a company function so we are celebrating. We’re just a bit old for dressing up,” Xiumin said.   
 “Surely not you two, though,” Jongdae teased. “You’re still in your twenties, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol laughed heartily and slapped his knees.   
 “Xiumin’s nearly thirty, so maybe he is too old,” he said with a mischievous grin that was very similar to Baekhyun’s.   
 “Respect your seniors,” Xiumin said warningly though he was smiling. Jongdae was slightly shocked that Xiumin was over twenty-five but he didn’t show it.   
 “If I bring you something will you wear it?” he asked.   
 “Hmm, it depends,” Xiumin said. “But aren’t we taking up your time? Don’t you have other tables to wait on?”

Jongdae smiled widely and took back every complaint he’d ever had about work.

 “Nope. I’m all yours tonight,” he said. Xiumin’s smile reached his eyes.   
 “Excellent,” he said as he sat back and took a sip of his drink. “We’ll all probably be ordering more than the set drinks and menu.” Jongdae nodded.   
 “I’ll be ready for your orders,” he said. “Enjoy your drinks.”

As he walked away he felt Xiumin’s eyes on his back and he suddenly felt very giddy. He vowed to put in as much effort as he could muster into his shift. He had suggested offering something to Xiumin to wear because Baekhyun had bought an abundance of devil horns, only to realise with a lot of swearing that Junmyeon had decided that the waiters would be angels instead.

He hurried to the dressing room and grabbed the abandoned horns and returned to the bar just in time for the opening performance. There were more performances than usual that evening which meant that there were more drinks specials that Jongdae had to serve.

 “Are you too old to wear this?” he asked when he returned with more drinks and food. When he held out the pair of horns Xiumin burst out laughing. Chanyeol eagerly put a pair on his head Xiumin followed. He looked positively adorable.   
 “There. Am I more festive now, Jongdae?” he asked.   
 “Very,” he replied. “Are you all enjoying the drinks?” he asked with a gesture to the rest of Xiumin’s companions.   
 “Don’t bother with them. They’re just here to get drunk tonight,” Chanyeol snorted.   
 “Aren’t we all?” Xiumin chuckled. “But yes, this is the finest soju I’ve had in a while,” he said to Jongdae.   
 “And the food’s great,” Chanyeol added. “Could you bring an ashtray, by the way?”   
 “Certainly,” Jongdae said.

As he made his way to the bar he offered out pairs of devil horns to any guest who was merry enough to wear them and he was then met by a very disgruntled Baekhyun.

 “Why are my horns being distributed to everyone?” he asked with his hands on his hips.   
 “Baekhyun what are you going to do with twenty pairs of devil horns?” Jongdae asked.  
 “Take them back for a refund!” he said hotly.   
 “I wouldn’t have stolen them if I wasn’t going to pay you back,” Jongdae laughed.   
 “Fine. But you’re on ashtray duty tonight on the balcony,” Baekhyun chirped before he pulled out his tongue at him.   
 “Why?” Jongdae whined. He wanted to spend as much time near Xiumin’s table as possible. He was content to even just stand nearby in case he happened to call him for anything.   
 “Junmyeon said so,” Baekhyun said. “I’m on a mission to get all my tables as drunk as lords tonight so I need to be here at all times.”   
 “Fine,” Jongdae sighed.

He returned to Chanyeol with the ashtray before making his way to the customer balcony. The building wasn’t as tall as the surrounding buildings of Gangnam as it only had three storeys but the balcony offered a decent view.

Jongdae shivered in the biting autumn air as he quickly collected abandoned ashtrays before darting back inside. Xiumin ordered another serving of the starter as he had enjoyed it so much so Jongdae made sure to ask the kitchen staff to put an extra helping on his plate.

 “Is this portion bigger?” Xiumin asked when Jongdae brought the plate.   
 “Just a little bit,” Jongdae said, now slightly nervous because he didn’t think that he would have noticed.   
“You’re so attentive, Jongdae,” he replied with a smile.

Jongdae replayed the way Xiumin said his name on loop in his mind while he tried to concentrate on his work and he knew that he was walking around with a rather stupid grin on his face but he didn’t care.

 “They’re not even on the main course and they’re tipping me!” Baekhyun said excitedly at the bar. He showed Jongdae his earnings and he hi-fived his friend.   
 “For what? Did you pour soju into their food?” Jongdae laughed.   
 “They really like my jokes,” Baekhyun said smugly. He fanned the money at Jongdae and a little celebratory dance ensued until they both burst out laughing.

It was some time later when Jongdae went back outside to collect any more ashtrays and he saw a group standing at the end of the balcony. Through the haze of the smoke and the dim light Jongdae spotted the silhouettes of devil horns. One silhouette was noticeably taller than the other, and Jongdae guessed that it was Chanyeol and Xiumin with their seniors.

He went around to the small tables on the balcony and started to gather the ashtrays and other litter that had been left behind. He was rather surprised when the group’s voices carried over to them and he noticed that they were speaking in a dialect. It was too heavy for him to understand and he couldn’t even discern Xiumin’s voice amongst the others. Jongdae realised that he had actually often heard the group speaking in the dialect though due to the din of the club he hadn’t been able to properly hear it.

He heard the group approaching and he momentarily stopped to bow as they passed. Some of them were the newcomers of the group and they looked at him with some interest.

 “Chanyeol put that thing out already,” Xiumin said over his shoulder with a look of distaste as he and Chanyeol approached Jongdae.

Chanyeol took a last drag of his dying cigarette and put it out in the ashtray in his hand before handing it to Jongdae. He blew the smoke away from their faces but Xiumin still shook his head in disapproval.

 “I can’t help it that I’m stressed,” Chanyeol chuckled.   
 “You’re too young for that,” Xiumin muttered. “Don’t freeze out here, Jongdae,” he added to Jongdae before heading inside with Chanyeol close behind him. He smiled at the note of genuine concern in his voice.

As the night drew on Jongdae hardly noticed how sore his feet were from running around since that afternoon or how cold it was when he had to dart outside. Every time he served Xiumin they exchanged a few words and it always left him smiling. Chanyeol was also friendly, but he was more content to be on his phone than watch some of the entertainment or talk to Jongdae. For once Xiumin didn’t look bored at all when Jongdae watched him from afar and he seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself.

 “Do you do private dances here?”

Jongdae glanced up in surprise as he set down new glasses in front of the men of Xiumin’s party. The man was one of the newcomers as Jongdae didn’t recognise him. He was middle-aged and dressed as well as his companions.

 “The main dancers do,” Jongdae said. “And some of the serving staff.”  
 “But do _you_?” he asked, leaning forward slightly and Jongdae could smell the alcohol on his breath.    
 “No,” Jongdae said politely. The man raised an eyebrow with a crooked smile.   
 “Are you sure you don’t? I can meet any price, you know,” he said.

Jongdae was spared from saying anything when Xiumin turned around.   
 “He doesn’t. I asked him once and he adamantly refused,” he said in a voice slightly above the music. His face was very stern.   
 “Ah, pity,” the man said before he sank back into his chair and turned to talk to his companion.

Jongdae turned away with his tray and caught Xiumin’s eye. His expression remained unchanged but he nodded and Jongdae knew he didn’t have to say anything. He hoped that his smile conveyed his appreciation.

At the end of the night Jongdae was delighted and taken aback at the amount of tips he received from the group. Most of them were drunk and were more than happy to give away their money even though he had been speaking with Xiumin for most of the night.

 “Thank you again for a wonderful night, Jongdae,” Xiumin said as he discreetly slipped some notes into his shirt pocket.   
 “It’s always a pleasure,” Jongdae said. He noticed Chanyeol staring at something across the room and followed his line of sight to see that he was looking at Baekhyun. He looked slightly awe-struck and Jongdae couldn’t withhold his grin.

 “Goodnight and travel safely,” Jongdae said to Xiumin. His parting smile was stunning as he left the club at Jongdae realised that he was blatantly staring after him when he should be helping clean.

 “What a night,” Baekhyun said as they wiped the glitter off their faces in the dressing room.   
 “Chanyeol was staring at you for a bit, you know,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun looked taken aback.   
 “Really?”   
Jongdae nodded.   
 “Perhaps next time you can also wait on their table,” he said. Baekhyun smirked,   
 “I wouldn’t want to get between you and Xiumin,” he said under his breath so that the others wouldn’t hear. Jongdae pinched him anyway.

* * *

 

Jongdae was taken by surprise on Monday morning when an unknown number phoned him to demand why he hadn’t turned up for the second round of auditions.

He phoned the restaurant to excuse himself from his shift and took a shower and got ready at the speed of light before rushing to the subway as there was too much traffic to take a taxi.

When he finally arrived at the place he felt as if he was having a heart attack. He had to explain to a very disgruntled man that he hadn’t received the email telling him that he’d been accepted for the next round of auditions.

Jongdae was very out of breath and anxious, not to mention hungry and dehydrated, so his audition was one of the worst performances of his life. He told himself that he didn’t want to work for such an unprofessional company anyway as he dragged his feet out the building, but he couldn’t help feeling very dejected.

He was thankful that his boss at the restaurant wasn’t very strict so he wouldn’t get reprimanded for suddenly excusing himself. But missing a day of work meant missing out on tips, even though it was just a short morning shift, and it did nothing to improve his mood.

 “Jongdae?”

He thought he had imagined the voice but when Jongdae turned around he saw a sleek black Audi pulled up beside him. Then he noticed that Xiumin was in the driver’s seat looking at him with surprise. They stared at each other for a second of disbelief before Jongdae forgot his misery and smiled at him.

 “Hey, Xiumin,” he said, taking a step closer to the car. His hair was styled in the usual side-swept side-parting style and he wore his usual fitted black suit.  
 “It’s absolutely freezing outside. Can I offer you a lift?” Xiumin said.

Jongdae didn’t notice how the biting November air was adding to his misery until Xiumin had mentioned it. He hesitated for a moment before he nodded and opened the car door.

 “I won’t kidnap you,” Xiumin chuckled as he slid into the passenger seat. “How are you?”   
 “I’m alive, thanks,” Jongdae said as he rubbed his cold hands together. It was distinctly warmer inside the car and there was the faint scent of Xiumin’s fresh deodorant.   
 “How are you?” he asked.   
 “I’m still recovering from Saturday,” Xiumin said and Jongdae laughed in surprise.   
 “But you didn’t even get tipsy,” he said. Xiumin smiled as he turned the car back into the traffic.   
 “Yes, but I can’t drink as much as I used to,” he said. “Where are you off to?”   
 “Home. I’ll direct you,” he said. “But you make it sound like you’ve been drinking for fifty years,” he added with a laugh.

Xiumin shot him a smile.   
 “Did I tell you I’m twenty-seven, Jongdae?” he said. “Sometimes it feels like I’ve been drinking for fifty years.”   
Jongdae laughed at how jaded he sounded. Then he remembered the details of Saturday night.

 “Thanks for the dancing thing, by the way,” Jongdae said quickly.   
 “It’s nothing,” Xiumin said. “I wouldn’t want you to get into any sort of trouble at work.”

The news started on the radio and Jongdae just managed to hear something about some major company financial deal before Xiumin leaned forward to turn it off.

 “If you don’t mind me asking, what were you doing here?” he asked.   
 “It’s a sad story,” Jongdae muttered. Xiumin smiled.   
 “I don’t mind hearing it. I’m stopping for coffee anyway,” he said.

Jongdae was hesitant for a moment but he felt safe in the car with Xiumin. He felt secured by his soft voice and the honesty of his words. Jongdae explained the entire debacle to him and he felt slightly less tense when he was done.

 “Well, you wouldn’t want to work for such an unprofessional company anyway,” Xiumin said. He looked and sounded thoroughly unimpressed.   
 “That’s exactly what I thought!” Jongdae exclaimed. “I know I shouldn’t be upset about it but I really want to get in.”   
 “It’ll happen, Jongdae. You just have to be patient,” Xiumin said. “Do you have any idea why you haven’t been accepted yet? I only heard your voice briefly, but you’re certainly not lacking in talent.”

 “I may be,” Jongdae stammered, taken aback by Xiumin’s words.   
 “Hey, don’t doubt yourself,” Xiumin said sternly. “That’s a problem in itself.”

Jongdae was about to speak when the car slowed down outside a coffee shop. He and Baekhyun had been there once to sample the desserts and coffee and it was nice but rather expensive.

 “Do you want anything?” Xiumin said.   
 “No, thanks,” Jongdae said quickly.

Xiumin got out the car and Jongdae took the opportunity to get a good look at it. The seats were black leather and it was so clean that it seemed brand new. Jongdae knew absolutely nothing about cars but he could tell that this one was the latest of its range.

Xiumin returned sooner than expected and Jongdae tried to act natural and not like he had been inspecting every inch of the car as though it were a spaceship.

 “This place makes the best Americanos,” he said as he slid into the driver’s seat with a cup in his hand.   
 “The place across my apartment makes better ones,” Jongdae said knowledgably.

Xiumin raised his eyebrows at him.   
 “Really?”   
 “And they’re half the price,” Jongdae said. Xiumin took a long sip before starting the car.

 “Now, back to your singing,” he said.   
 “Baekhyun says it’s probably because of my nerves or something,” he said.   
 “Oh, that could be it,” Xiumin said. “You were so nervous when you danced for me, but you ended up doing well,” he said softly.

Jongdae looked intently out the window to avoid meeting Xiumin’s eyes. He didn’t know what to say because he didn’t want to refuse his praise. But as much as Jongdae enjoyed it, he didn’t entirely believe him.

 “Self-doubt can be crippling,” Xiumin said. “But anyways, can you direct me to your place?”

They chatted pleasantly for the remainder of the drive and it felt as though they knew each other outside of the dim lighting and strict etiquette of _Two Moons_. Jongdae dared to feel that he was just being driven home by his friend.

 “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you do, Xiumin?” Jongdae asked as he realised they were almost at his apartment.   
 “I work for Nam Group,” he said, confirming Jongdae’s theory. He expected him to say more but Xiumin instead asked him about his job history. Jongdae explained how he worked at the restaurant and how he started working at _Two Moons_.

 “Did you ever think that you’d be a waiter and occasional dancer?” Xiumin asked curiously. Jongdae laughed and shook his head.   
 “What’s more surprising is how much I enjoy it,” he said.   
 “It’s good that you enjoy your job,” Xiumin said.

There was a strange note in his voice that Jongdae couldn’t really decipher. He couldn’t dwell on it because the car slowed down outside his apartment.

 “Is this it?” Xiumin asked as he peered out the window.   
 “Yep. Thank you so much, Xiumin,” Jongdae said as he climbed out the car. Xiumin rolled down his window and smiled at him.   
 “It’s nothing. I’ll probably see you this weekend. Goodbye,” he said. Jongdae smiled and nodded.   
 “Bye. Until then.”

Xiumin gave him a small wave before driving off. Jongdae watched the car for a moment before he felt how cold it was and he hurried inside.

When Baekhyun returned from work that afternoon Jongdae excitedly told him about how Xiumin had given him a lift home. Baekhyun was surprised at first, but then he frowned.

 “Jongdae, you should be careful,” he said.   
 “He wasn’t going to kidnap me,” Jongdae scoffed.   
 “I mean someone from work could have seen you. You could lose your job,” Baekhyun said gravely.

Jongdae only realised his mistake now, but then he suddenly felt strangely defensive. He felt like Xiumin was more than just his regular customer so associating with him therefore shouldn’t count as a breaching of the rules.

 “It was just this one time,” Jongdae said defensively. “I mean, what are the chances of seeing him on the street again?”   
Baekhyun shrugged.   
 “I don’t know, but just be careful. We’ve got a good deal going on so we shouldn’t mess it up.”    
 “Don’t worry. I’m not stupid, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said confidently.

As much as Jongdae liked Xiumin, he thought that he was perfectly capable of keeping their relationship strictly professional. He knew how to keep it to some light banter and friendly conversation. He admitted that he had been occasionally flirtatious at the club, but it was all in jest. It was nothing too serious.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday afternoon and Jongdae was getting dressed for work when his phone rang.

 “Hey, Junmyeon,” he said while rifling through his cupboard for pants.   
 “Hey, Jongdae. It’s going to be quiet tonight so there’s no shift for you,” he said.   
 “Oh,” he said and he felt some disappointment creeping into his chest. “Should I tell Baekhyun too?”   
 “No, he’s got a shift.”

Jongdae thought he had misheard him.   
 “Oh…okay,” he said slowly. “I’ll see you around, Junmyeon.”   
 “Bye, Jongdae.”

He ended the call and collapsed on his bed feeling very deflated. He had genuinely wanted to work that night. Although this certainly wasn’t the first time he hadn’t been given a shift, it was the first time he felt distinctly disappointed about it.

 “Jongdae, can I borrow some socks? Mine are all in the wash,” Baekhyun said as he burst into the room.   
 “Yeah, sure,” Jongdae said.   
 “What’s wrong?” he asked as he started rummaging through Jongdae’s drawers.  
 “I don’t have a shift tonight,” he muttered. When he verbalised it he realised just how silly he sounded.   
 “Oh, lucky you!” Baekhyun said brightly. “You made enough in tips alone last weekend to not work for the rest of the month, so don’t be too down about it.”   
 “Yeah, I suppose,” he said.

Baekhyun threw himself down beside Jongdae. He wore a very impish grin.   
 “You’re sad because you won’t get to see Xiumin,” he said while wiggling his eyebrows. He darted away, cackling loudly, before Jongdae could hit him.   
 “Shut up,” he spluttered.   
 “So you’re not denying it?” Baekhyun cried.   
 “I’m not saying anything,” Jongdae said defiantly. “Just take your socks and go away.”   
 “Maybe I’ll send Xiumin your love,” Baekhyun teased.

Jongdae panicked because sometimes he really didn’t know if Baekhyun was joking or not.

 “Baekhyun please don’t say anything to him!” he cried as he bolted out the room after him. As Baekhyun couldn’t run to save his life Jongdae quickly caught up to him and tackled him in a clumsy headlock.   
 “I won’t! I swear!” he yelled.   
 “Please,” Jongdae said as he released him. He made Baekhyun pinkie swear on it before he allowed him to leave the apartment but he didn’t feel much better.

He felt a bit lost at being alone at home on a Friday night. He tried to watch a movie but his mind kept wondering back to Xiumin. He wondered if he was even at the club and whether he had noticed his absence.

Jongdae changed the channel to watch the evening news as he felt himself growing more bored by the minute. He was still thinking about his and Xiumin’s conversation from Monday when the newscaster caught his attention.

 “…recent corruption controversy involving Nam Group has caught the attention of the public after the leaking of a number of documents and photos from an unidentified source within the company.”

He sat up straight on the sofa. The screen showed images of the CEOs and senior members, and Jongdae was shocked to realise that they were the ones he had been frequently waiting on at _Two Moons_.

 “Initial investigations have brought to light the possibility of a very exclusive yet secretive circle operating within the upper echelon of Nam Group. Now as investigations have progressed there is reason to believe that this elite circle is involved with a number of white-collar crime cases that have come to light over the past few months. The company has not made any statement thus far concerning the matter.”

Jongdae wasn’t entirely aware of current events, but for the first time in a while he was highly interested in this story purely because of Xiumin. The segment changed and before he could think any more about the matter his phone rang.

It had been a while since he last spoke with his mother so he was glad to have a long conversation with her. But all the while Jongdae noticed something slightly off.

 “Mom, are you alright? You sound a bit distracted,” he said.

She hesitated for a moment before sighing heavily.   
 “Jongdae…your father got retrenched today. I don’t want you to worry about it. You know how bad the economy is nowadays.”

Jongdae’s gut felt like lead as he took in her words. His family was by no means wealthy, but ever since Jongdae started working he had taken it upon himself to make sure his parents lived comfortably. They had worked extremely hard to keep him in a good school and pay his university tuition. That was why he had paid it off by himself in his last year so that they could have some money for themselves.

 “Don’t worry about it, mom. I’ll send you guys money, okay? I’ve got two jobs, remember?”   
 “It feels so wrong, Jongdae,” she protested. “You’re only twenty-two. You shouldn’t have to provide for your parents.”  
 “But I want to,” Jongdae said insistently. “Please don’t worry about it, okay? I love you and dad.”  
 “We love you too, Jongdae.”   
 “When I’m a singer I’ll buy you a new house,” Jongdae said with a half-hearted smile. He said goodbye to his mother and sank deeper into the sofa and ran his hands through his hair.

He certainly had no problems about sending his parents money but now he had to be serious about his spending and putting his tips to good use. So Jongdae spent the rest of the evening at the kitchen table organising his budget so that he could send his parents a substantial amount of money each week. He was even willing to dance more at _Two Moons_ for more tips.

He struggled to fall asleep that night. Worries about money were always the worst for Jongdae because it felt so out of his control. He now felt even more stressed about entering an entertainment company because if he ever did manage to do it, he was very uncertain about when he would actually start earning money. He would probably have to quit his other jobs once had signed the contract as well. The thought of just waiting around without making money made him very anxious.

* * *

 

 “Wake up, Jongdae!”

Baekhyun’s shrieks jolted Jongdae from his deep sleep and he nearly jumped out his skin. He jumped onto the bed and tore the duvet away.

 “Baekhyun!” Jongdae whined as the cold air bit at his skin. “Why are you up so early?”   
 “It’s nearly noon, you slob,” Baekhyun said. “I got home at two and I still got up earlier than you!”   
 “Good for you. Now go away.”   
 “But I’m making omelettes!”

Jongdae quickly got out of bed and shuffled after Baekhyun out the room and he was met with the smell of breakfast.   
 “Okay, they may be a bit burnt,” Baekhyun said as he dished up. “But we never have fancy breakfasts like this.”   
 “An omelette is hardly fancy,” Jongdae laughed but he gratefully accepted the food. “How was work last night?”

Baekhyun took a long sip of his juice before responding with a very smug grin.   
 “Xiumin asked me about you,” he said. Jongdae had a slight feeling that he had but he still felt a soaring feeling in his chest when Baekhyun confirmed it. He tried to stay casual.   
 “Didn’t you pinkie swear not to say anything to him?” he asked.   
 “I swore not to directly say anything about you to him!” he said indignantly. “If the man’s asking me about you I can’t just ignore him!”   
 “I’m joking,” Jongdae laughed. “What did he say?”   
 “He just asked where you were. He looked pretty miserable, actually. He didn’t even stay till the end. He still tipped me, at least.”

Jongdae suddenly remembered what he had seen on the news.   
 “I doubt his misery had anything to do with me,” he said. He explained everything he’d seen to Baekhyun.

 “But surely Xiumin isn’t a company senior? He’s so young,” Baekhyun said.   
 “He’s twenty-seven, but you’re right. I don’t know…maybe he’s like his boss’s PA or something and he has to deal with the back-end of the drama,” Jongdae said thoughtfully.   
 “Chanyeol was also there and he didn’t look so miserable,” Baekhyun said. “He smokes a lot, though.”   
 “Were they there with their bosses?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun nodded.  
 “And those other guys from Saturday.”

They spent the rest of breakfast making ridiculous speculations about what Nam Group could possibly be associated with.

 “It’s definitely the mafia,” Baekhyun said as he pointed his fork at Jongdae for emphasis. He ended up sending some of his egg flying across the table.  
 “Literally everything is the mafia with you,” he laughed. “How many times have you watched _The Godfather_ , Baekhyun?”   
 “I’ve seen enough,” he retorted. “We’ve both seen how much they spend.”   
 “So you’re saying that all rich people are in the mafia?”   
 “Maybe.”

While they cleaned up Jongdae thought more about how much money they spent. He thought of how much money Xiumin had given him for a subpar dance.

 “So, basically, I think I want to dance for Xiumin again,” Jongdae said. But even when he verbalised it he didn’t feel entirely sure about it. “But it feels…wrong somehow.”   
 “Why?” Baekhyun asked in confusion.   
 “Like…my dancing is pretty average,” Jongdae admitted. “God knows why he insists on paying for it. I feel like I’m robbing him.”

A familiar look crept onto Baekhyun’s face.    
“Don’t you dare say it’s because he likes me,” Jongdae said quickly. Baekhyun bit back his words.   
 “Well, maybe you should learn a new dance or something,” he said.

Jongdae was sceptical for a moment until he actually thought about it.   
 “That’s the smartest thing you’ve said in a while,” he said. “Can you teach me a new dance then?”   
 “Not if you’re going to be rude,” Baekhyun said haughtily. “But you want to dance for Xiumin, right?”   
 “Yes,” Jongdae said under his breath.   
 “Well then I can’t teach you my dance because he’s already seen it,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae pulled a face.   
 “Do you seriously only know two dances?”   
 “It’s still more than you.”   
 “Then maybe we can make a new one or something,” Jongdae said.

Most of Saturday afternoon was spent trying to choreograph a new dance but it mostly led to Jongdae collapsing in fits of laughter.

 “Can you be serious for once?” Baekhyun said with his hands on his hips even though he was also laughing.   
 “I can’t take myself seriously for this,” Jongdae gasped through his laughter. “I feel ridiculous.”   
 “Just think about Xiumin’s smouldering eyes watching you – “   
Jongdae cut him off by throwing a cushion at him.   
 “That’ll make me feel even more ridiculous!” he exclaimed.

Baekhyun placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
 “You need to get over yourself, Jongdae. With dancing _and_ singing. We can practice more tomorrow. We should get ready for work now.”

As much as Jongdae hated to admit it, Baekhyun was right. He really needed to get past his nerves and self-consciousness if he wanted to achieve anything. He thought that if he was able to pull of an exceptional dance for Xiumin then his confidence would hopefully be boosted for other areas of his life.

That evening he was glad to see Xiumin but now he knew what Baekhyun was referring to when he had described how miserable he looked. He was slouching in his chair while absentmindedly twisting his ring around his finger. He was with Chanyeol, who was once again on his phone, and a few of their seniors. He didn’t even notice Jongdae’s approach until he greeted the group.

He glanced up in surprise and his face noticeably lit up and Jongdae felt a familiar fluttering sensation in his stomach.   
 “Jongdae, why is it that you don’t always have shifts?” Xiumin asked and he sat up straight.   
 “It wasn’t very busy so I wasn’t needed,” he said.   
 “You’re such a good waiter, though,” Xiumin said sincerely.   
 “Thank you,” Jongdae said shyly. “Enjoy your drinks.”

Jongdae knew he worked well but now he felt very proud of himself after Xiumin’s compliment. But he put his feelings aside as he noticed how Xiumin’s mood did not get any better as the night progressed. Their conversations were very short, not abrupt, but not like what Jongdae was used to.

At one point when all of the men except for Xiumin had gone to smoke outside Jongdae approached him.

 “Are you alright?” he asked. Xiumin looked up at him and his face was unreadable.   
 “I’m alive,” he said with a brief smile. “It’s been a stressful week.”

Jongdae wondered if he was stressed due to work or something else but he wasn’t bold enough to ask. However there was something like electric courage that suddenly surged through him and before he could control himself he was speaking.

 “Can I offer you a private dance to alleviate the stress?”

He had never seen such a look of surprise on Xiumin’s face before and it made him laugh. His eyes widened and his lips parted.

 “Seriously?” he asked.   
 “Yes. I even learnt a new dance for you,” Jongdae said, but then he froze in horror because he had not meant to add the last two words of his sentence. But Xiumin’s expression was so radiant that Jongdae was able to momentarily set aside his embarrassment.   
 “Wait here. I just need to tell Junmyeon to get the room ready for you,” he said quickly before hurrying off.

His heart was beating very fast when he found Junmyeon and explained the situation to him. While he was surprised he didn’t ask any questions and went to take Xiumin to a private room.

Jongdae wished that Baekhyun was with him to remind him of the steps they’d gone through that afternoon as he haphazardly touched up his appearance in the dressing room. He cursed himself for being spontaneous as he realised just how little he remembered of the dance. Jongdae was going to have to do some heavy improvisation. He wished he had put on more makeup but now there was no time to attempt anything.

Xiumin was already sitting on the dark purple booth seat when Jongdae arrived at the room. In the brighter lighting Jongdae saw just how tired he was and how his face lit up when he entered.

 “I didn’t expect this,” Xiumin said with barely contained excitement.   
 “I hope it doesn’t crash and burn,” Jongdae admitted while he searched for the song. Xiumin made a sound of distaste.   
 “I don’t want you to be shy with me, Jongdae,” he said with a slight whine that was very endearing to Jongdae’s ears. He turned to see now that his face was serious.   
 “I want you to be yourself. I can tell that you’re not naturally shy.”

Jongdae wasn’t about to admit that he had only ever felt shy with Xiumin so he merely took a deep breath and turned on the music. It was a pop song and the most fast-paced type of dance he had ever attempted. He had really chosen it because he had enjoyed belting out the lyrics when he had practiced with Baekhyun that afternoon, but now he was only able to murmur along under his breath.

He actually managed to get through the first few moves until he whirled around to meet Xiumin’s intense gaze. But he was smiling this time and he nodded at Jongdae as a means of encouragement.

Now Jongdae felt some confidence surge through him because it was different from last time. The first time he had really wanted to impress Xiumin and, yes, perhaps he had been slightly jealous of Sehun and Junmyeon and Baekhyun for being able to dance for him. But now Jongdae wanted bring a smile to his face and entertain him.

He was improvising now and his moves were very basic but he found himself singing louder to try and distract from how he was repeating the same steps. As Xiumin’s eyes widened with an expression that was nothing short of wonder Jongdae felt his voice growing louder with his surging confidence.

Jongdae dared to dance so close to Xiumin that he had to place his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. He grinned as he sang because he was actually enjoying himself so much as he wasn’t focused on his dancing.

When the song came to an end Jongdae reluctantly removed his hands from Xiumin’s shoulders and stepped back to catch his breath.

 “I hardly know what to say,” Xiumin said. His smile was contagious and Jongdae felt slightly light-headed.  
 “Did I cheer you up?” he asked.   
 “You have no idea,” Xiumin chuckled. “I’ll even pay you double.”   
 “Please don’t!” Jongdae exclaimed.   
 “It’s for the dancing and the singing,” Xiumin said as he counted out some money. Jongdae was about to protest again when Xiumin pressed the money into his palm and secured his fingers over his hand. Although his hand was small his grip was very strong.  
 “Xiumin,” Jongdae whined. He laughed at him but then his smile faltered for a moment.

 “Jongdae, I have to admit something to you,” he said slowly as he removed his hand.  
 “What? You don’t know how to spend your money?” he muttered. Xiumin shook his head.   
 “My name isn’t Xiumin. It’s just a name I have to use in public,” he said. Jongdae raised his eyebrows.   
 “Really? Like an alibi?”

Xiumin hesitated for a moment.   
 “You could say that. Anyway, my name’s Kim Minseok. I want you to call me Minseok. Just remember to call me Xiumin in front of my colleagues,” he said.  
 “Minseok,” Jongdae said, dragging out the syllables. He enjoyed saying it. “Minseok. Minseok. Minseok.”

He smiled.   
 “Yes. I like the sound of that,” he said softly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be honest with you.”  
 “It’s alright,” Jongdae said with a shrug. “It’s not some dark secret.”

Minseok nodded but said nothing. While Jongdae wanted to stay in the small intimate room and just be with Minseok for the rest of the night, he had to return to his job. But his chest was so full of pride when he noticed the change in Minseok’s mood and expression for the remainder of the night.

* * *

 

Baekhyun had insisted on praising Jongdae for his courage by buying him dinner, and while Jongdae wanted to protest he couldn’t refuse free food. He certainly felt like something within him had changed and he knew it was newfound confidence. It filled him like a wholesome meal and he relished in it.

Jongdae was even more elated when Minseok requested another dance the following Friday and then again on the Saturday. His dance still wasn’t perfect but he ended up singing with ten times more passion than what he had attempted at his auditions.

No matter how much he protested, Minseok still insisted on paying him an exorbitant amount. But Jongdae knew that he couldn’t refuse it entirely because he had to send money to his parents, so he managed to convince himself that he wasn’t robbing Minseok. He was just being paid for doing his job.

Baekhyun had gone home to visit his parents for the weekend and so Jongdae worked his shift alone at _Two Moons_. It was distinctly less entertaining without his best friend there but Jongdae was kept in high spirits by Minseok.

At the end of his shift he came out the building to see Minseok chatting to Chanyeol. All the other customers had left and Jongdae was one of the last employees to leave. He wanted to pass by them and say goodnight again but he was hesitant in case any of his colleagues spotted him.

 “Jongdae?” Minseok called. He abandoned all qualms and hurried over to him.   
 “I’m surprised you’re still here. It’s freezing,” he said. Chanyeol quickly put out his cigarette and muttered short goodbyes before he walked away to his car.  
 “He hates the cold,” Minseok laughed. “Are you heading home?”   
 “Yeah,” Jongdae said.   
 “By yourself? Where’s Baekhyun?” Minseok asked and he glanced around as though Baekhyun would pop out of nowhere.   
 “He hasn’t been here all night,” Jongdae said. “Didn’t you notice?”   
 “Oh, no,” Minseok said with a sheepish smile. “I mean, I was quite occupied with you.”

Jongdae laughed but Minseok was frowning.   
 “Can I give you a lift? It’s very late,” he said.   
 “I wouldn’t want to trouble you,” Jongdae said although he was more than ready to be given a lift as he could hardly feel his fingers in the winter night air.   
 “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to,” Minseok said. “Come on.”

Jongdae followed him to his car and he noticed that Chanyeol’s car was still nearby, which he thought was odd, but he thought nothing more of it once he was inside the warm car.

Minseok shrugged off his coat and folded it neatly before tossing it onto the back seat.

 “Are you hungry?” he asked as the car engine came to life.   
 “I’ve got food at home, thanks.”   
Minseok turned to look at him with a slight pout.   
 “When will you let me treat you to a meal?” he whined.  
 “You already buy me drinks at work,” Jongdae pointed out. “I’d feel awkward! And what places are even open at this hour?”   
 “Bars I suppose,” Minseok said with a laugh.

Jongdae relished in their conversation. During the private dance sessions they were able to have brief chats but the car ride was longer than the dance session so they could talk about anything and everything. Jongdae craved these brief times he had with Minseok when they could be alone and just talk freely.

Minseok also gave Jongdae a lift the following evening even though he wasn’t standing outside with Chanyeol. He was leaning against the hood of his car by himself.

 “Did you wait for me?” Jongdae asked in surprise.   
 “Of course.”  
 “You could catch pneumonia,” he said and Minseok smiled.   
 “I don’t really feel the cold. But you certainly do,” he said before opening the door of the passenger seat.

 “Thanks,” Jongdae said. “You’re such a gentleman.”   
 “I can say the same about you with the way you treat me,” Minseok joked.   
 “Actually, how about letting me treat you sometime?” Jongdae said. He felt that familiar surge of electric energy that had spurred him on to offer Minseok a dance.

He looked at him with an inquisitive tilt of his head.   
 “What do you mean?” he asked. Jongdae suddenly felt very nervous under his gaze.   
 “Can I take you for lunch tomorrow? Well, I mean today, Sunday,” Jongdae stammered. Minseok smiled.  
 “Sure,” he said. “I’ll pick you up at noon?”  
 “Oh, I was thinking of taking the train,” Jongdae admitted.  
 “But I literally have car,” Minseok laughed.   
 “Okay then.”   
 “Where are we going?” Minseok asked eagerly.   
 “It’s this barbeque place that’s been around for a while now,” Jongdae explained.

They spoke animatedly about food for a good twenty minutes and Jongdae was so distracted by how expressive Minseok was that he didn’t even notice time passing.

 “Ah! Look how late it is!” Minseok exclaimed when he glanced at his watch. Jongdae realised that they had been sitting in the car right outside _Two Moons_.

 “Shit! Do you think anyone saw us? We’re right outside the doors,” he said frantically as he tried to peer through the windows to see anyone.   
 “My windows are tinted so don’t worry,” Minseok said calmly as he started the engine.   
 “I never noticed,” Jongdae said. “Why?”   
 “All the company cars have it,” Minseok said.

Sometimes Jongdae forgot that Minseok worked for one of the biggest conglomerates in the country. If he had met him in any other circumstance he never would have guessed that he was wealthy. But Minseok had turned the conversation back to food as the car moved and Jongdae was quickly distracted from anything related to Nam Group.

 “It’s really late. I’d like it if you message me once you’re home,” Jongdae said once they had stopped outside his apartment.   
 “If you insist,” Minseok said though he was smiling as he took his phone out his pocket. Jongdae gave him his number though it somehow felt strange that it was only happening now. He felt like he had known Minseok for ages already.   
 “I’ll see you at noon, then,” Minseok said. Jongdae nodded eagerly.  
 “Bye, Minseok!”

Minseok waited until Jongdae was through the front doors before he drove off. Jongdae practically skipped into his apartment and he felt very much like a teenager.

He had successfully asked Minseok out and gotten his number. He grinned the entire time while he showered and changed for bed but he thought he was too giddy to sleep. When he got a short text message from Minseok he smiled at his phone screen for longer than necessary before finally climbing into bed.

Jongdae had vividly pleasant dreams about simply being with Minseok outside of _Two Moons_. Dreams in which they could be Minseok and Jongdae and not Xiumin and a waiter who weren’t supposed to socialise outside of the club.

But Jongdae had overslept and had woken up with a start. He got ready very quickly, settling on jeans and a sweatshirt, so that he could spend as much time as possible trying to do something with his hair. It had grown out quite a bit and he was due for a haircut. He decided on a hat just as Minseok texted him to tell him that he was outside.

 “Hey,” he said as he climbed into the car. Minseok was dressed in a black tracksuit, but his styled hair and the black polo neck beneath the jacket and his jewellery made it very stylish.   
 “I feel underdressed,” Minseok said as he smiled at Jongdae.   
 “You look like a celebrity,” Jongdae said.   
 “Well, I usually wear a mask in public places so maybe I am,” Minseok joked.

If it weren’t for his expensive jewellery Minseok could have passed for an ordinary person in the barbeque restaurant. Jongdae felt very content as it was the first time they were sitting together in such a casual way. There were no dynamics of customer and server or anything else. They were two friends sharing a meal together and it was one of the most enjoyable days of Jongdae’s life. They discussed anything and everything and Jongdae discovered that they actually had a lot in common. Their similarities ranged from how they were both from small towns in the same province to the types of food that they both enjoyed.

 “I haven’t gone home in a long time,” Jongdae mused through a mouthful of food. “I really miss my mom’s cooking!”   
 “How often do you go home?” Minseok asked.   
 “Not often considering my shifts,” Jongdae said. “It’s too far to go for just one day so I’d rather go during the holidays.”

He noticed that Minseok had hardly spoken about anything relating to his family other than his hometown.

 “Do you go home a lot?” he asked. Minseok shook his head.   
 “Last time I went home was for my niece’s birthday in March,” he said.   
 “Oh, do you have a big family?” Jongdae asked curiously.   
 “It’s just my mother, my little sister, and her daughter,” Minseok said. His smile was slightly sad. Jongdae didn’t want to cross any lines or make Minseok talk about something he was uncomfortable about so he quickly veered the conversation back to food.

They had spent quite a long time at the restaurant and Jongdae had hardly noticed time passing. Talking with Minseok was just so enjoyable for him. Minseok was an attentive listener and Jongdae could listen to him talk for hours as well.

 “Hey, it’s my treat, remember?” Jongdae said as he snatched the bill out of Minseok’s hands. He looked like he was about to protest until he saw Jongdae counting out the money from his wallet.   
 “Hmm, are those the tips I gave you?” he said with a smirk.   
 “No. I send that money to my parents,” Jongdae said.   
 “Oh.”

He looked up to see Minseok’s look of surprise.   
 “My dad got retrenched and my mom’s salary isn’t enough for the both of them. I’m the only child so I don’t mind playing my part,” he explained. Minseok’s expression softened.   
 “I understand that. I really do,” he said. He took the last sip of his drink before he got to his feet. Jongdae wasn’t going to pry as it wasn’t his place, but he could definitely tell that Minseok also sent money to his family. But judging by his expressions it was a somewhat sensitive matter so he wouldn’t ask about it.

As they both climbed into the car there was a shared sense of reluctance and Jongdae certainly felt it. They sat in the car in silence for a few seconds.

 “Do you like karaoke, Minseok?” he suddenly asked. Minseok’s face lit up.   
 “I do! I can’t remember the last time I went, though. It was probably with Chanyeol.”   
 “I know this great place. Are you up for it?”

Minseok smirked at him.   
 “I don’t think I can go up against your voice, Jongdae. But I’m up for it if it means I get to hear you sing.”

Jongdae thought it was rather amusing that they rented a private karaoke room as he kept thinking of the private room at _Two Moons_ that had become their impromptu personal space. Jongdae was very proud of himself for suggesting karaoke because he had never seen such a playful and carefree side of Minseok. He proved to have a very capable yet gentle singing voice and he was able to keep up with Jongdae’s energetic and ridiculous dances.

While they were drinking only a little bit Jongdae felt like he had ascended to some astral plane of pure bliss and giddiness.

 “Oh, honey! Oh, baby!” he shrieked in unison with Minseok into the microphone whilst dancing vigorously and nearly tripping over his own feet.   
 “Oh – what’s that sound?” Minseok’s voice echoed over the music. Jongdae had to pause and listen very hard for a moment before he realised his phone was ringing.

 “Hello?” he shouted as he answered although he knew he didn’t have to shout.   
 “Jongdae! Are you alive?”   
 “Baekhyun! I’m very much alive!”

There was a pause on the other end.   
 “Are you drunk? Where are you?”   
 “I’m at karaoke! I won’t be out for too long!”   
 “Who are you – “

Minseok had carried on singing and Jongdae wasn’t about to miss a minute of their ramshackle duet.

 “I’ll see you later!” he shouted hastily into the phone before hanging up and sidling up to Minseok to join him.

 “Wait! You have to sing _this_ song!” Minseok suddenly cried halfway through the chorus. He ignored Jongdae’s whining and changed the song. An electric rhythm started and Jongdae immediately started dancing until he realised what song it was. Although he thought that _Tears_ was far beyond his capabilities he certainly wasn’t going to bow out of it.

 “Kim Jongdae!” Minseok chanted in encouragement. Jongdae didn’t know if it was from Minseok or the alcohol but he found himself singing very confidently and he was hitting all the high notes. When he reached the highest note he thought that he was probably blue in the face from exerting all his effort but he persisted through it because Minseok was cheering him on like a fan.

He dramatically fell to his knees with the ending high note. He gasped for breath but before he knew it Minseok had pulled him back to his feet in a bone-crushing hug.

 “Jongdae! You’re amazing!” he cried. “I didn’t know you could sing like that!”   
 “Me neither,” he coughed. His throat would definitely be raw the next day but that was the furthest thing from his mind because Minseok was still holding him tightly. He could smell the faint scent of alcohol mingling with his deodorant yet it was pleasant to him.

Minseok released him and he stumbled slightly.   
 “You’re a bit drunk,” he laughed.   
 “But we drank the same amount!” Jongdae said indignantly. Minseok grinned smugly.   
 “I have a much higher tolerance than most people,” he bragged. “I think I should get you home if we both want to recover for work tomorrow.”

Jongdae grabbed Minseok’s wrist to pull back his sleeve and glance at his watch.   
 “It’s not that late,” he whined. He clasped his hands together.   
 “Just one more song!” he pleaded. Minseok gave him a smile that made his chest feel tight. He stepped close to Jongdae and tapped him on the nose.   
 “No,” he chuckled.

Jongdae pouted and stamped his foot.   
 “You’re no fun!”   
 “I have to be the responsible one,” Minseok chirped. He draped his jacket over Jongdae’s shoulders with his arm and led him out the room. They exited the building and came out into the cold night air and Jongdae shivered slightly.   
 “I’m not dancing for you again,” Jongdae said. Minseok pulled him closer and laughed.   
 “That’s why you keep offering every time, isn’t it?” he said softly.

He opened the car door and Jongdae fell into the seat.   
 “Then I won’t sing for you again,” he said when Minseok climbed into the car. He pulled a shocked face and for a moment Jongdae didn’t know if it was feigned or not.   
 “I’ll do anything for you to hear you sing again,” he said earnestly. Jongdae smiled widely even though he was trying to pretend to be serious.   
 “Hmm, maybe I can see you again on Sunday?” he said with a little shrug.   
 “Don’t you get bored of me, Jongdae?” Minseok laughed.   
 “I could never get bored of you, Minseok,” he said, still smiling widely, before he could stop himself.

Minseok laughed and it was a new type of laugh that Jongdae had never heard before. It was a high-pitched and slightly breathy giggle and he certainly had not expected it from the twenty-seven-year-old man.

 “Alright, then. Sunday it is,” Minseok said and he started the car.

When they arrived outside the apartment Jongdae reluctantly returned Minseok’s jacket.

 “Tell me when you’re home safely,” he said as he climbed out the car. He walked around to Minseok’s side.  
 “Of course. Thanks, Jongdae. I haven’t had this much fun in ages,” Minseok said. He reached his arm through the open window to briefly clasp Jongdae’s hand.   
 “Yeah…bye, Minseok” he said. It was all he could manage to say while holding Minseok’s hand and being the object of his sweet gaze.

Jongdae stumbled up the stairs and the front door was wrenched open before he had even touched the handle.

 “Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun shrieked before yanking him inside and throwing him down on the sofa.   
 “Byun Baekhyun!” he responded, still feeling very merry. Baekhyun’s face was a mixture of shock and wonder.   
 “Was that Xiumin? Did you just get dropped off by Xiumin?” he asked.

Jongdae thought there wasn’t much point in hiding it as Baekhyun had undoubtedly been spying on them through the curtains with his face pressed against the window.

 “Yeah. We had barbeque and went to karaoke,” Jongdae said happily.   
 “Are you for real?” Baekhyun exclaimed.   
 “How was your parents’ house?” Jongdae asked as he quickly realised that Baekhyun was now looking very concerned.   
 “They sent food for you but don’t change the subject! What the hell are you doing with him? He’s a customer!” he said.   
 “Ah, Baekhyun, don’t spoil the mood! We’re just hanging out! He dropped me off yesterday and on Friday so I wanted to thank him,” Jongdae said.

Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief.   
 “Jongdae what if someone saw you! Since when are you so reckless?”   
 “Well, no one did. And I trust him, Baekhyun, so don’t worry.”

Baekhyun frowned at him.   
 “It’s not about that, Jongdae. You signed a contract when you joined _Two Moons_. If anyone gets any idea that you and Xiumin are friendlier than normal then you’ll get fired and he’ll probably get banned,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae felt the merriment quickly fading from his body.   
 “Since when are you such a spoilsport?” Jongdae whined. “I’m surprised you haven’t done anything like this, Baekhyun.”   
 “I’m not stupid,” he said with an eye-roll.   
 “I’m not stupid! I really like Minseok and – “

He clasped his hand over his mouth as he realised his error but it was too late.   
 “Minseok? What?” Baekhyun asked. Then his eyes widened in realisation. “Is Minseok his real name? Why does he have a fake name?”   
 “He said it’s just a name for public – “   
 “Jongdae, how on earth can you trust someone with a fake name?” Baekhyun exclaimed. Jongdae was trying to formulate a coherent argument but his brain was slow.   
 “Don’t tell me you have a crush on him,” Baekhyun said.

Jongdae jumped to his feet. There was something horribly condescending in Baekhyun’s tone.   
 “So what if I do?” Jongdae asked loudly.   
 “It’s against the rules, Jongdae!” Baekhyun said exasperatedly. “Never mind how damn shady he is, just think about your job.”   
 “I know what I’m doing, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said curtly. “I don’t want to fight about this.”

They glared at each other for a tense moment of silence. They were both incredibly stubborn and while they had never actually had a fight in the course of their friendship Jongdae knew that if they did then it would never end. This was too close to a serious fight for his liking so he stepped forward and took his friend’s hand.

 “I know you’re just concerned, Baekhyun,” he said. “I appreciate it. Really. But I can handle myself.”   
“Fine. I won’t bring it up again. But if you get hurt then don’t come running to me,” Baekhyun said.  
 “Minseok wouldn’t…alright,” Jongdae said. “Anyways, I’m exhausted and drunk so I’m going to bed. We can catch up tomorrow, alright?”   
 “Yeah,” Baekhyun said with a yawn. “But can I tease you about your crush?”   
 “Absolutely not.”   
 “…I’m going to do it anyway.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jongdae admitted that initially he had been in denial about his feelings for Minseok. When he first met him he had just thought he was very handsome and captivating in a way that he could never coherently explain. He had been very much in denial about his jealousy concerning the entire private dance request situation, but only later did he realise that he had also genuinely wanted to dance for Minseok to entertain him as well as to earn his praise.

Now Jongdae felt like he and Minseok had been close friends for years. It felt so natural to be with him and he thought they made such a good pair. At _Two Moons_ they maintained their façade in front of Minseok’s party and Jongdae’s colleagues, but in the warm glow of the private rooms they would just talk for a bit. In the small intimate rooms they could sit side-by-side and truly be themselves before Minseok had to go back out and put on his stoic face and treat Jongdae as though he was just his favourite waiter and nothing more. In lieu of tips for private dances Minseok would instead tip Jongdae for his waitron services at the end of each night. This way Jongdae couldn’t refuse it because, after all, he was getting tipped for his work as normal. Sometimes he would dance or sing softly just to amuse him and each of Minseok’s praises felt like special secret medals he wore on his heart.

They saw each other more than just on Sundays. Minseok would sometimes drop in at the restaurant for lunch or he would take Jongdae for dinner during the week. When Jongdae didn’t have a shift at _Two Moons_ he would spend the entire evening with Minseok.

As winter grew colder and the days grew shorter Jongdae found comfort and warmth in Minseok and the hours he spent with him. The lopsided wide-mouthed smiles were reserved for Jongdae. The soft warmth in the dark depths of Minseok’s eyes was meant for him and him alone. There were plenty of anecdotes and jokes and breathy laughs that Jongdae coveted and held close to his heart.

There was also their physical closeness. There were tight embraces of greetings and goodbyes and the small touches of their hands when they walked and the brushing of their legs when they sat together. Minseok sometimes rested his head on Jongdae’s shoulder when he was especially tired and he always squeezed his hand tight before saying goodbye.

These things made Jongdae’s chest swell and his stomach flutter and sometimes he felt like he was in a dream when he was with Minseok because he liked him so much. He felt so much affection for him that it was unreal.

There was a lot of impromptu singing in Minseok’s car or in the private rooms of _Two Moons_. There were no auditions coming up for any companies, but Minseok had promised to him that he would look out for him as he was privy to a lot of the dealings of entertainment companies.

The only difference in Jongdae’s life that was somewhat troubling was Baekhyun.

He had kept his word and did not comment whenever Jongdae went out with Minseok, but he didn’t tease him either. Jongdae was spending less time at the apartment and more time at small bars or cosy restaurants with Minseok. Jongdae didn’t feel as though Minseok had come between him and Baekhyun in any way but he had noticed that Baekhyun was behaving slightly differently. He spent a lot of time typing away on his phone when Jongdae was at home and he sometimes wondered if he was purposely ignoring him.

 “Baekhyun, who are you talking to?” Jongdae asked over breakfast.   
 “Just friends,” he said dismissively. He put his phone down and started eating.   
 “Anyone from school?” Jongdae asked and he tried to sound casually curious.   
 “It’s a gaming group chat,” Baekhyun said. He didn’t look at Jongdae as he spoke. Instead he was looking very intently at his cereal.   
 “Oh.”

They ate in silence for a moment and the air felt too awkward for Jongdae.   
 “Baekhyun, what’s up?” he asked.

Baekhyun looked up.   
 “What do you mean?”   
 “I’ve known you since pre-school. I’ve seen the birthmark on your ass,” he said bluntly. Baekhyun looked confused.   
 “Okay? And? I’ve seen you naked more times than what I’ve wanted to,” he said unsurely.   
 “You’re hiding something from me,” Jongdae said abruptly. To his surprise, Baekhyun didn’t looked offended or shocked or anything. His face remained impassive.   
 “How would you know?” he asked.   
 “You practically live on your phone,” Jongdae said. He was starting to grow impatient and there was something in Baekhyun’s expression that unsettled him.

 “I didn’t think you’d notice seeing as you’re never here,” he said matter-of-factly.

Jongdae was stunned.

 “What? I know I go out more now – “   
 “Yes, with Minseok.”   
 “Are you jealous?” Jongdae said before he could stop himself.   
 “No, but I would just like to not be blown off for someone who uses a fake name.”

Jongdae suddenly felt very guilty. He glanced away sheepishly before meeting Baekhyun’s eyes again. He could see the barely-contained hurt.   
 “I…I didn’t know,” he muttered. “Baekhyun I’m so sorry I really didn’t know.”   
 “I get that you like going on dates with him and stuff, but you really spend a lot of time with him, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said quietly. “So yeah, maybe I am jealous because you’re my best friend and we haven’t watched a movie in ages.”

Jongdae ran his hands through his hair and he felt worse by the second.   
 “Shit…I’m such an idiot,” he muttered. “Baekhyun – I’d never put Minseok before you. We’ve been through everything together so please don’t feel like I’ve side-lined you,” he said. He reached across the table and took Baekhyun’s hand for emphasis.   
 “Let’s have a weekend together after the holidays,” he said. “I promise.”

Baekhyun smiled at him.   
 “Thanks, Jongdae,” he said quietly.   
 “Don’t hide your feelings from me, okay?” Jongdae said gently.

They chatted pleasantly for the rest of the morning and Jongdae felt that all was right with the world again.

 “I’m going to get my roots redone today. Do you want to come with? Didn’t you say you needed a haircut?” Baekhyun suddenly said.   
 “Oh, yeah,” Jongdae said. A sudden idea came to mind and he was glad that he had a friend like Baekhyun who would encourage him to go through with it.

* * *

 

Jongdae was thoroughly looking forward to Christmas because not only would he be going home to see his family, but he would be spending Christmas Eve with Minseok. Baekhyun had already left for his parents’ house the day before with promises to bring back as many leftovers as he could for Jongdae.

It was freezing when Minseok picked up Jongdae in the afternoon but the streets were still bustling with people.

 “Merry Christmas!” Jongdae chorused loudly as he threw himself into Minseok’s arms.   
 “Jongdae! Your hair!” he exclaimed. He held him by the shoulders so that he could stare at him with wide eyes and Jongdae grinned shyly. He had spontaneously decided to dye his hair blond when he accompanied Baekhyun to the salon. He’d never dyed his hair before so he had nearly sworn at his reflection several times throughout the process but he actually really liked the light honey colour.

 “Do you like it?” he asked. Minseok grinned at him.    
 “You look like an angel,” he said. He pulled him back for another hug that took away Jongdae’s breath.   
 “Also, it’s not Christmas until tomorrow,” he laughed. His breath was warm against Jongdae’s cheek. They were both covered head-to-toe in bulky winter clothing but Minseok still managed to look incredibly stylish.

 “Well I won’t see you tomorrow so I’m saying it now,” Jongdae said as they got into the car. “I’ll still give you your present, though.”   
 “Oh, Jongdae, you shouldn’t have. I don’t even celebrate Christmas,” Minseok said jokingly.   
 “Maybe I’ll keep it for myself, then.”   
 “Then I’ll do the same with your gift.”

They chatted and joked pleasantly as they drove through the city and Jongdae bounced his legs in excitement. He wanted to look out the window at the street decorations but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Minseok.

 “I can’t get over your hair,” Minseok said when he stole a glance at him. He reached over to run his fingers through Jongdae’s hair and the sensation gave him goosebumps.   
 “You’re embarrassing me,” he laughed. “Maybe you should dye yours too so we can match!”   
 “I’m trying desperately to not look like I’m eighteen, Jongdae,” Minseok said bluntly and he burst out laughing.   
 “Are you saying I look eighteen?”   
 “No. You don’t have a permanent baby face,” Minseok scoffed. “I’ll never let you see me with my hair down. It’s shocking how young it makes me look.”   
 “But I love your baby face,” Jongdae said. He reached over to pinch Minseok’s cheek and he made an indignant squeal. The car suddenly veered a bit to the left and Minseok swore.   
 “Not when I’m driving!” he cried over Jongdae’s laughter.

Jongdae barely noticed where they were going until he spotted the road signs.

 “Suwon!” he exclaimed. “I haven’t been here in years.”   
 “Me neither. I spend a lot of time in Incheon for work,” Minseok said.   
 “Oh? Not in Seoul? I thought Nam Group was based there,” Jongdae said.   
 “It is but there’s just a lot of stuff to do throughout the country,” Minseok said quickly.

The only topic Minseok and Jongdae never spoke about was work. Minseok was definitely a PA of some sort for his boss but he had never asked as it had simply never come up in conversation. Jongdae had gathered that Minseok didn’t particularly enjoy his job so he didn’t want to press him about it. Even now he still didn’t have any desire to talk about it because he was taking in the sights of the metropolis.

 “Ooh, where are we going?” Jongdae asked as he bounced his legs and peered out the window. The tall buildings of the city had faded away to a residential area.   
 “One of the greatest restaurants I’ve ever been to,” Minseok said.

The car slowed down and turned into a narrow one-way street. Minseok parked neatly and Jongdae didn’t wait for him to get out before he was already hopping out into the cold December air. It would have been quiet if it were not for the faint sound of music echoing throughout the street.

 “It’s a restaurant that also has karaoke!” Minseok announced as he sidled up beside Jongdae. He gestured to the small restaurant in front of them that would have been invisible if were not for the bright light streaming out the windows. Jongdae made a loud cry of excitement and followed Minseok inside.

It had been too long since Jongdae had visited a proper Korean family-run restaurant outside a bustling city. It was small inside but the sheer warmth and volume nearly knocked him off his feet when they entered. They sat in a corner by a large window that showed a modest garden.

Minseok ordered enough food for an army and Jongdae was ecstatic. While they ate and spoke the karaoke raged on upstairs though the noise didn’t bother Jongdae at all.

 “Good evening, Xiumin.”

Jongdae glanced up in surprise to see a trio of men had approached the table. They had greeted Minseok in a very respectful manner even though they were older than him. He greeted them before saying something that Jongdae didn’t catch. He realised that he had hardly heard it because Minseok had spoken very curtly in dialect. He had once briefly explained to Jongdae that he had picked it up at work and it came in handy when he travelled around the country. The men muttered their goodbyes before turning to leave and disappeared out of sight.

 “Who were they?” Jongdae asked. He noticed that Minseok’s brows were slightly furrowed.   
 “I know them through work,” he said. His gaze still lingered in their direction and his frown deepened.   
 “Don’t you like them?” Jongdae asked. Minseok quickly shook his head.   
 “No. But let’s forget about it and have some more soju,” he said as he reached to refill Jongdae’s glass.

All thoughts of strangers and dialects were forgotten once Jongdae was in the midst of a very passionate karaoke session with Minseok. He knew a surprising amount of boy band and girl group songs and never stumbled over a single lyric. Jongdae attempted to do the corresponding dances as he sang and he sent Minseok into fits of breathless laughter.

 “Minseok! Your gift!” Jongdae cried when the small box flew out of his pocket due to his wild dancing. He scrambled to grab it but Minseok tackled him around his middle and pulled him back with strength that Jongdae didn’t know he possessed. He pushed Jongdae onto the small couch and grabbed the box.

 “No! You have to open it on Christmas!” Jongdae protested. Minseok grinned mischievously while holding Jongdae back at arm’s length. But as Jongdae was slightly taller he was able to clumsily tackle Minseok and a very haphazard wrestling match ensued until they both fell over and landed in a heap on the floor. As Minseok was much stronger he was easily able to overpower him and pin him to the floor.

 “Let me see it!” Minseok yelled over Jongdae’s incoherent shrieks as he snatched the box back.   
 “Fine! Ruin the spirit of Christmas!” he cried in defeat.

Minseok carefully took off the red wrapping paper to reveal the black box and his eyes widened when he opened it. Jongdae had bought Minseok a pair of small silver hoop earrings seeing as he had only ever seen him wear studs.

 “Do you like them?” Jongdae asked hesitantly. Minseok looked slightly shocked. The pop song they had abandoned echoed around them and Jongdae felt a bit like he was the star of a ridiculous drama.   
 “Oh, Jongdae, they’re beautiful,” Minseok said softly.

He quickly scrambled off Jongdae and pulled him to his feet and straight into his arms. Jongdae’s face was pressed against his neck and he felt very flustered.   
 “This makes my gift look weird now!” Minseok gasped.  
 “What is it? You have to give it to me now seeing as you just disregarded the laws of Christmas,” Jongdae huffed.

Minseok looked slightly nervous, a first for Jongdae, as he reached into his pocket and took out an envelope. The music had stopped now and for some reason Jongdae also felt nervous as he took the envelope and opened it. It was a short typed letter.

 “What…” His words died in his mouth when he read it.

It was a letter from M.S. Entertainment confirming that Jongdae was invited to partake in the company’s audition process for singers in January. He read and re-read it again until he was convinced that he wasn’t imagining it.

 “Minseok…how did you…wow.”   
He couldn’t find his words. Minseok smiled at him.   
 “I got in contact with them to ask about auditions and I sent them your C.V.,” he explained. Jongdae stared at him in disbelief.  
 “Minseok…I don’t even know what to say. You have no idea how much this means to me,” Jongdae said. He held onto the letter tightly because he was still in a small state of disbelief.   
 “You don’t have to say anything,” Minseok said. “I only expect a signed copy of your album as soon as it comes out.”

Jongdae felt as though his heart was bursting through his chest. He was still trying to think of how to express himself when he glanced out the window and nearly screamed.

 “Minseok! It’s snowing!”   
 “It snowed a while ago too,” Minseok chuckled. “That tends to happen in winter.”   
 “Come on!”

Jongdae grabbed his jacket and hauled Minseok out the room. They nearly fell down the stairs in his haste and hurtled out the restaurant. He gasped from the cold and his breath misted in front of him. Snow was falling quickly and steadily carpeting the pathway and the road.

 “Jongdae! It’s freezing!” Minseok gasped. But Jongdae didn’t feel the biting air as he grabbed Minseok’s hand and pulled him out onto the road and spun him around whilst singing loudly and brandishing the letter in the air.

 “Careful! It’s going to get wet!” Minseok cried when some snowflakes fell onto the paper. Jongdae carefully folded it back into the envelope and put it in his jacket pocket. Then he bent down to gather a handful of snow to throw at Minseok. There wasn’t enough to make a proper snowball but he managed to coat his legs in the stuff.

He retaliated by kicking up a cloud of snow and Jongdae shrieked while trying to launch more snow at him. He stumbled over while trying to shield his face and Minseok piled more snow on him while laughing wildly.

Only when Minseok nearly got a mouthful of snow from Jongdae did he stop and pull him back to his feet and dragged him over to the car.

 “We’re going to catch hyperthermia,” Minseok gasped through his laughter. They both got into the car and then Jongdae realised how cold he was and that his exposed hands were shivering.

 “Here,” Minseok said as he took Jongdae’s hands between his own and held them tightly. He moved closer towards him and unzipped his jacket to press Jongdae’s palms against his chest. He could feel his steady heartbeat and the warmth radiating through his shirt. Jongdae felt his own heartbeat speed up as he was aware of how close he was to Minseok.

 “We’re like kids,” Minseok chuckled. He reached up to brush some snow from Jongdae’s hair and his fingers lingered near his cheek for a moment.   
 “I like it. Being like this with you,” Jongdae said. Only a streetlamp illuminated the inside of the car and it reflected in Minseok’s eyes as he looked at Jongdae. It was a piercing look again but his expression was soft. Jongdae moved his hands from Minseok’s chest to take his hands and intertwine their fingers as it felt like the most natural thing to do.

Minseok stared down at their hands for a moment and he seemed to be deliberating about something in silent hesitation.

 “Jongdae…may I kiss you?”

His voice was barely above a whisper yet Jongdae heard him so clearly. He felt his heart skip a beat.

 “You don’t have to ask,” Jongdae breathed as he slowly moved closer to him. Minseok smiled and his eyes curved into soft crescents before he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Jongdae’s.

Jongdae felt as though he was going to pass out from sheer bliss as he felt Minseok’s soft lips and warm mouth. He moved his hands out of Minseok’s grasp to gently trail up his chest and cup his face. Minseok responded by draping his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Jongdae tried to move even closer but ended up knocking his knee into the clutch that separated them.

He gasped in pain and Minseok pulled away to laugh.   
 “That’s embarrassing,” Jongdae chuckled as he massaged his knee.   
 “Be careful,” Minseok said as he leaned forward again. He brushed his thumbs against Jongdae’s cheeks as he stared at him while still smiling widely. Jongdae was impatient for more as he felt that he should make up for lost time that should have been spent kissing Minseok.

He suddenly moved forward to kiss him and Minseok made a small sound of surprise but he smiled against Jongdae’s lips. He held Jongdae’s face and kissed him back with such intensity that he ended up pushing him back against his seat. When his teeth grazed against Jongdae’s bottom lip he bit down and Jongdae hiccoughed in surprise and jumped.

 “Did I hurt you?” Minseok gasped as he immediately pulled away.   
 “No – that was just unexpected,” Jongdae stammered. He felt very breathless and red in the face.  
 “Let’s just…breathe for a moment,” Minseok said with a breathless laugh. He glanced at his watch.

 “What time is your train tomorrow?” he asked.   
 “At seven,” Jongdae said.   
 “Ah, then I should get you back,” Minseok sighed.   
 “I don’t want to go,” Jongdae whined. Minseok squeezed his hand.   
 “Me neither…”

He stared out the window for a moment and his smile faded. Jongdae was silent as it seemed that Minseok was deep in thought. The snow continued to fall outside and was starting to pile up on the car.

 “Jongdae…do you want to be involved with me?” he asked. It was not the same manner in which he had asked permission to kiss him. Minseok looked slightly grave and Jongdae tilted his head to the side in confusion.

 “What do you mean? I really like you, Minseok,” he said. Minseok’s grip on his hand tightened but his expression remained the same.   
 “And I also like you,” he said. “But we’re not allowed to do this because of your job, right?”  
 “Minseok, if I really cared about that then I never would have accepted any of your lifts or given you dances,” Jongdae said. “I wouldn’t have asked you out or anything.”  

Minseok’s eyes widened.   
 “I do care about my job but I’m willing to risk it for you,” Jongdae said. He felt slightly flustered under Minseok’s disconcerting gaze.   
 “So don’t look so worried,” he continued and he reached out his other hand to briefly stroke his cheek. Minseok’s frown faded into a small smile and his eyes softened.

 “It’s not too sudden for you, is it?” he asked. Jongdae shook his head.   
 “I’ve been waiting to confess to you for a while now if I’m being honest,” he admitted. Minseok’s smile widened and it was a stunning sight for Jongdae.

 “What are you doing for New Year’s?” he asked.   
 “I’ll be working,” Jongdae said. “Will you be at _Two Moons_?”  
 “Only because you’re going to be there,” Minseok said with a smile. “I should probably get you back home before we get buried under all this snow.”

As they drove out of Suwon and back to Seoul Jongdae still felt like he was in a dream-like state. The snow and bright lights whirled past his window in a colourful blur and he couldn’t help but just smile.

 “Thank you for the earrings,” Minseok said. They had been sitting outside the apartment for ten minutes now while holding hands and neither of them was willing to say goodbye.   
 “Thank you for securing my audition,” Jongdae replied. “By the way, how did you even get a hold of my C.V.?”   
 “I just asked your boss,” Minseok said with a shrug. “I just spun some story about being from an entertainment company and that I was very impressed with you.”

Jongdae laughed as he could hardly believe that Minseok was so wily. Minseok smiled and leaned closer to him.   
 “But I wasn’t lying when I said I really enjoyed your dancing,” he said. He kissed him softly. Jongdae felt affection surge through his being as he drew his arms around Minseok. His feelings were overwhelming him and he felt as though his chest would burst.

 “Minseok – “ Jongdae gasped as he pulled away to breathe. “We’re going to be here all night at this rate,” he laughed. Minseok looked slightly embarrassed but smiled.   
 “Sorry. I’ll see you soon then, Jongdae,” he said.   
 “Thank you for tonight,” Jongdae said. He quickly pecked him on the cheek before hopping out the car.   
 “Bye, Minseok!” he chorused as he hurried into the building.

There was a small bunch of flickering Christmas lights that Jongdae and Baekhyun had set up rather haphazardly in their apartment as it was the only decorations they owned, but the sight of it made Jongdae smile even wider because he was just so happy. He felt extremely content with his life as he placed the letter from M.S. Entertainment on his dresser.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face as he thought of his evening with Minseok and he knew that he would never forget it for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M.S Entertainment asdfgfhjj I'm sorry I'm unoriginal  
> Also blond Jongdae saved 2017


	7. Chapter 7

Jongdae spent Christmas with his family for a few days and it only added to the airy feeling that had settled over his heart since Christmas Eve. It felt so good to be back in his childhood home and to eat his mother’s food and not have to worry about paying bills or his jobs for a while.

 “Have you seen this, Jongdae?”

Jongdae had just entered the lounge to sit beside his father. He was pointing at the television with a strong frown. It was the evening news and the segment was about the investigation of Nam Group. Jongdae felt a strange sense of nervousness as he watched.

 “Nam Group has once again come to public attention with regards to the car crash that occurred last night in Incheon that resulted in Judge Min Chulsung being seriously injured. This suggestion is from an anonymous source but the police have not said anything more on the matter. Nam Group caused a stir when alleged cases of corruption were brought to light in November but the police have not commented on the investigation.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened when images of the car crash flashed across the screen.

 “According to Judge Min’s driver, who just managed to survive with minimal injuries, a car had been following them for some distance. In an attempt to lose the car, Judge Min’s driver had lost control and the two collided.”

There was footage of police and ambulances surrounding the wreckage. The judge’s car was totally ruined and Jongdae thought it was a miracle that he and his driver had managed to survive. The car that had been following them was only damaged on the passenger’s side but it was crumpled to such an extent that Jongdae wondered if the driver had been injured.

  “There was no sign of the driver of this car and the police have been unable to trace the car back to anyone,” the anchor continued. “Judge Min’s driver was only able to see a brief glimpse of the driver as they escaped the wreckage and disappeared and all that can be concluded is that it was most likely a man. The accident was initially believed to be the work of gangsters as Judge Min sentenced known gangster Kim Yuchan to fifteen years in prison on charges of fraud and racketeering. The suggestion of Nam Group’s involvement in the accident further suggests that an upper echelon exists within the group that is intimately involved in dealings with gangs and other means of organised crime.” 

Jongdae watched in silence for a moment before the news segment changed.

“You can see how he swerved into them intentionally,” Jongdae’s father muttered. “That’s the work of an expert.”  
 “But wouldn’t it be easier to shoot him or something?” Jongdae asked despite how his words made him shudder.  
 “I think he messed up. Judge Min and his driver probably weren’t supposed to survive and he crashed into them as a last resort,” his father said thoughtfully.

Jongdae couldn’t exactly describe how he felt but there was an uneasy knot twisting in his gut. He knew that it was purely because Minseok worked for Nam Group.

 “Where are all of these tip-offs coming from though?” he asked. “They’ve only said that it’s an anonymous source within the company. Do you think it could be someone trying to just bring down the company with false evidence?”  
His father shook his head.  
 “These conglomerates are all corrupt in one way or another. They have too much money and power,” he said with a look of disapproval.

For some reason Jongdae didn’t want to admit it to himself. He had seen the CEO and upper members of the company nearly every weekend in _Two Moons_. Minseok always sat in front of them sometimes accompanied by Chanyeol. That fact alone made Jongdae think that Minseok wasn’t senior enough to be included in their hushed discussions. But he had seen Minseok being involved on the balcony many times. And if he wasn’t senior enough then Jongdae had no idea why he would be invited to _Two Moons_ with them. The fact that Minseok could afford to come to the club by himself on some occasions indicated that he was paid the salary of someone in the upper rankings.

 “Ah, talking about the news again?” his mother said as she entered the lounge with cups of tea and plates of food. Jongdae was momentarily distracted from speculating about Minseok’s position in Nam Group as he ate.

 “Sometimes I worry about Jongdae being all the way up in Seoul,” his father said. “There’re gangsters on every corner.”  
 “Dad, there really aren’t,” Jongdae laughed. “I’ve met lots of cool people.”  
 “So when are you getting a boyfriend?” his mother suddenly asked and Jongdae nearly choked on his tea. 

Jongdae was immensely grateful that his parents accepted his sexuality but he was embarrassed by how nonchalant his mother was. While he certainly wanted to tell them about Minseok, he would rather die than admit to his parents that he met him at the dinner club where he worked as the occasional dancer. He would tell them eventually once he stopped working at _Two Moons_.

 “I don’t want to rush into anything,” Jongdae spluttered into his cup. His mother muttered something about wanting to see her son in a relationship and his father laughed. Jongdae couldn’t help but smile now because he thought of Minseok’s Christmas gift. If he actually got into M.S. Entertainment then he definitely would tell his parents about Minseok.

* * *

 

On New Years’ Eve the club was the busiest that it had ever been in living memory. Junmyeon told Jongdae that bookings had started in October and that they even had to order more than double the amount of alcohol that they usually served.

 “Baekhyun get off your phone!” Junmyeon cried in exasperation in the dressing room. The man was in a small state of panic that usually characterised big functions at the club. Everyone was dressed and ready but Baekhyun still hadn’t finished applying his makeup.

 “Who’re you talking to?” Sehun asked as he peered over his shoulder. Baekhyun quickly tossed his phone into his bag.  
 “It’s some gaming group,” Jongdae said with an eye-roll. “He’s been glued to his phone for ages now.”  
 “I thought it was a boyfriend or something exciting,” Sehun said with an air of disappointment. Jongdae burst out laughing when Baekhyun nearly stabbed himself in the eye with his eyeliner out of sheer shock.

 “Baekhyun hurry!” Junmyeon snapped. Baekhyun was so used to applying eyeliner that he managed to finish in a flash and was soon hurrying out after Jongdae. He noticed that Baekhyun was a little bit flustered after Sehun’s words though he had no time to dwell on it as he got to work.

As per usual, Minseok and his party occupied the back corner of the club. This time there were quite a lot of people and Jongdae assumed that it was a company dinner. He knew it would be difficult to wait on all of them but they were thin on the ground as it was. And a small part of him did not want to share Minseok with any other waitron in the building.

When Jongdae finally reached Minseok after greeting and serving all of his seniors he had to exert a lot of effort into controlling his expression. But Minseok had been eyeing him as he had been serving and sat up straight when he approached and gave Jongdae a brilliant smile.

 “It’s been a while, Jongdae,” Minseok said and Jongdae grinned.  
 “Indeed,” he replied. Minseok sat forward.  
 “If you have the time to spare, I have a request for tonight,” he said in a quieter voice that he just heard over the music. Jongdae nodded calmly though he emitted a small noise of excitement once he had returned to the bar. 

But Jongdae had to wait until he could see Minseok privately. There was a lot of entertainment lined up for the evening and just when he thought he had a moment to spare one of the men wanted to order something else.

But it was during the interval after a performance that Jongdae was finally able to meet Minseok in the private room.

 “Hello, angel,” Minseok chorused as he entered. Jongdae barely had time to register his words before Minseok pulled him into a tight hug.  
 “Minseok,” he murmured into his neck.

They stood still for a moment, just holding each other tightly and Jongdae felt as though he was in a dream. He took in his fresh scent that was faintly permeated by soju and cigarette smoke but even that couldn’t make Jongdae wrinkle his nose. Minseok turned his face to plant a soft kiss on his cheek and it was so tender and sweet that Jongdae felt a blush creep across his face. It felt like it had been ages since he’d heard Minseok’s voice and felt the warmth of his touch.

He pulled away but only then did he actually notice Minseok’s full appearance in the light and he was taken aback.  
 “What’s this?” he asked as he gently traced his finger around a red gash above his right eye. It had been hidden by his fringe but Jongdae saw it clearly now. There were smaller cuts on his cheek and the general right side of his face that Jongdae could only see in his close proximity.  
 “It’s embarrassing,” Minseok said and he averted his gaze. “I slipped in the bathroom.”

Jongdae laughed as he could hardly imagine Minseok being clumsy. He merely smiled and kept his eyes on the floor and Jongdae pulled him into his arms again.  
 “I missed you, Jongdae,” Minseok said softly.

Jongdae was taken aback by the pure sincerity of his words and he held him closer.  
 “I missed you too. Let’s catch up quickly, then. We don’t have that much time,” he said.

They sat close together on the couch as Jongdae relayed his Christmas to Minseok who listened intently with a smile.

 “What did you do?” he asked. Minseok shook his head.   
 “I slept,” he laughed. “You didn’t even notice that I’m wearing the earrings!”

He tilted his head to the side and Jongdae saw the small hoops in his earlobes glinting in the light.  
 “I was too distracted by your handsome face,” he said and Minseok made a sound of feigned indignation and hit him lightly on the arm.  
 “You’re always so flirty,” he laughed.

Jongdae would have given anything to stay in the room and talk to Minseok for the rest of the night but their time quickly came to an end. But before they exited the room Minseok squeezed his hand.

 “Wait for me tonight after your shift ends,” Minseok said. Jongdae felt a surge of excitement and nodded eagerly but he wanted to make sure that he was on the same page as Minseok.  
 “It’ll be later than usual tonight,” he said.  
 “I know. I want to spend some time with you if you won’t be too tired,” Minseok said.  
 “Trust me I won’t,” Jongdae said. Minseok kissed him on the cheek before he let go of his hand and exited the room.

As Jongdae worked throughout the night he was anything but tired despite how he was constantly on his feet. He was either darting from the tables to the bar or to the balcony or to the kitchen and it was Minseok’s sharp glances and small smiles that spurred him along.

The performances that evening were spectacular even though he wasn’t able to watch them properly. When he had a minute to spare he spent it looking in Minseok’s direction. The way he watched the entertainment with an intense stare reminded him of their first encounter. There was the same piercing look in his dark eyes and a sign of piqued interest in how his lip curled.

 “Sehun and Jongin and I are going to meet up with some other guys afterwards. Are you coming?” Baekhyun asked at the bar during an interval.  
 “Oh, actually Minseok – I mean Xiumin asked me to stay behind,” Jongdae said under his breath so that the other waitrons wouldn’t hear. Baekhyun raised his eyebrows.  
 “Alright. Just don’t get caught,” he said. Jongdae smiled at him.  
 “Don’t embarrass yourself again this year,” he said. “Last New Years’ we had to carry you out the after party within half an hour.”  
 “I won’t drink,” Baekhyun scoffed even though Jongdae knew he was talking nonsense.

As the night went on the atmosphere grew increasingly more electric. The music was so loud that Jongdae thought the empty glasses on his tray were vibrating. A lot of people were already drunk though they were very merry.

He found Baekhyun just before the countdown started. Their boss was giving a small speech thanking the clients for their loyalty to _Two Moons_ and thanking the performers.

 Then there was a large projection of a digital clock and it was counting down the remaining minutes to midnight.

 “What’re your New Years’ resolutions, Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “I don’t know…to finally get into an entertainment company,” Jongdae said with a shrug.  
 “And then I’ll become a gamer too,” Baekhyun said with a grin. He took Jongdae’s hand and squeezed it tightly.  
 “No matter what happens, though, we’ll still have each other,” he said. Jongdae grinned and nodded in agreement.  
 “Always, Baekhyun.”

 Jongdae’s voice joined Baekhyun’s as the rest of the club counted down to midnight and suddenly there was the loudest chorus of ‘Happy New Year!’ that Jongdae had ever experienced. He was enveloped in hugs from Junmyeon and Baekhyun and his other colleagues during the cacophony of celebrations. Jongdae managed to steal a glance at Minseok and he saw that he was shaking hands with the members of his party though he couldn’t see his face. He didn’t have time to stare at him and quickly focused on finishing the remainder of his shift.

 “You’re not coming?” Sehun asked in the dressing room once the night had finally ended.  
 “He’s got plans with some school friends,” Baekhyun said quickly.  
 “Oh,” Sehun said. Jongdae gave Baekhyun a smile of appreciation.  
 “Enjoy yourself,” he said to his friends as they left.  
 “You too and stay safe,” Baekhyun said to Jongdae.

He took his time in removing his makeup as the dressing room emptied before Jongdae made his way out the building. There were still a lot of customers lingering on the street and blending in with other celebrators and for a moment he panicked because he couldn’t see Minseok.

 “Jongdae,” a voice said quietly close behind him. He turned and saw Minseok in the shadows.  
 “I didn’t see you,” he said and Minseok motioned for him to follow him.  
 “Sorry. I had to move my car so no one sees us,” he said.

Jongdae followed him away from the club and a few metres down the street. It was extremely cold and they both quickly got into the car.

 “Are you tired?” Minseok asked. Jongdae shook his head. He felt as though electricity was coursing through him and he even bounced his legs in excitement.  
 “Not at all,” he said. Minseok smiled at him tenderly.  
 “Good. We can stay up all night,” he said as he started the car.

Although he hadn’t drunk much, Minseok was rather lively during the drive. His mood seemed to lift with every kilometre and it was infectious. Jongdae was singing along to an upbeat song on the radio and Minseok provided the rap part. As they sang they bopped their heads in time to the music and Jongdae flailed his arms around.

 “Ooh, fireworks!” Jongdae exclaimed as he peered out the window to catch a glimpse at some of the fireworks exploding in the night sky.  
 “They’re a bit late,” Minseok chuckled. “But I expect we’ll be hearing it all night.”

The car slowed down outside one of the tallest apartment buildings Jongdae had ever seen. They passed through security to enter an underground parking lot. Jongdae noticed that all of the cars were very expensive and that Minseok parked close to the entrance.

 “Wow, you even have allocated parking bays,” Jongdae said in awe and Minseok chuckled. They climbed out the car, still singing all the while, and Jongdae followed Minseok to an elevator. Now in the intimate space of the elevator Jongdae started to feel slightly nervous. It was the first time that he had been to Minseok’s apartment

 “Are you hungry?” Minseok asked as they started to move up.  
 “I am actually,” Jongdae admitted.

They were debating about the best flavour of instant noodles when the elevator finally came to a stop.

 “The thirtieth floor!” Jongdae exclaimed. “My place only has three floors!”  
 “There’s more but I didn’t want the penthouse,” Minseok said as the doors slid open. They came out into a dark tiled hallway. It was as cold as it felt in the underground parking lot and Jongdae shivered.

Minseok’s door was at the end of the corridor and when they entered Jongdae was surprised to see how simple it was inside. It was decorated in pale clean colours, from the wooden flooring to the furniture. There wasn’t much room for wall décor as nearly every inch of the walls were taken up by wide windows.

Jongdae removed his shoes and stood awkwardly for a moment until Minseok laughed at him and pulled him further inside by his hand.

 “Leave your bag and jacket with the shoes,” he said as he wondered off to the kitchen. It was surprisingly small for a luxury apartment as the kitchen was in the same space as the lounge. Jongdae couldn’t help but wander to the windows and stare in awe. They boasted a magnificent view of the Gangnam skyline and the last few fireworks of the evening.

 “Do you want something to drink?” Minseok asked.  
 “Yeah, please,” Jongdae said. “The view is stunning.”  
 “It’s better in summer,” Minseok said. Jongdae heard him fumbling around for a moment before he appeared with two beers.

 “Thanks,” he said.  
 “Is it alright if I make you noodles? I don’t have anything else,” Minseok said with a sheepish laugh.  
 “Even a slice of bread would be fine, Minseok,” Jongdae said and he smiled. “Let me help you.”

Even though Minseok protested Jongdae insisted on helping him set out more drinks on the low table by the sofa. He drank with Minseok while the food cooked and Jongdae felt himself becoming more and more relaxed.

 “How long have you been working for Nam Group?” Jongdae asked as the question had suddenly appeared in his mind.  
 “Eight years,” Minseok said. Jongdae was surprised.  
 “You started so young! Were you an intern?” he asked. Minseok nodded and took a long sip of his beer.  
 “And Chanyeol?” Jongdae asked.  
 “He’s been there for only five years,” Minseok responded. “He works under me.”

Jongdae knew that he shouldn’t be bombarding Minseok with questions about his work as he was aware that he didn’t really like speaking about it but sometimes he really couldn’t control his mouth.

 “There’s been a lot of stuff about Nam Group in the news,” he said. He didn’t want to outright admit that he was very curious about the whole matter because it wasn’t really his place to interrogate Minseok. His expression remained passive.  
 “Don’t believe everything in the news,” he said with a shrug. “I think the noodles are ready.”

Jongdae was soon distracted from any thoughts of Nam Group as he ate and drank with Minseok. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so lively and awake in the early hours of the morning but to him it just felt like a regular evening. He grew steadily more comfortable in the apartment as though he had been visiting Minseok for years.

He was also barely aware of how much they were both drinking. At some point they had started an impromptu drinking game involving a lot of numbers and quick thinking and Jongdae was losing dismally.

 “That’s not fair!” he cried. “I can’t do maths _and_ drink like a sailor!”

Minseok laughed heartily at Jongdae’s indignation and clapped his hands.  
 “I can outdrink most of my seniors so don’t feel bad,” he said before filling up another shot glass for Jongdae. He downed it but Minseok’s mischievous lopsided smile caused him to snort in laughter and half of it dribbled down his chin. Minseok laughed at him and Jongdae hid his blushing face in his hands.

He felt Minseok’s strong hands on his wrists prying his hands away and he saw his grin for a brief second before he was being kissed. Minseok’s hands were in his hair and Jongdae put his arms around his neck to pull himself closer.

This was different to the other times that they’d kissed. Minseok was more intense and his hands were insistent as they combed through Jongdae’s hair and moved down his shoulders and sides. Every touch and movement was like an electric current surging through Jongdae and he relished in it. He was even more insistent and impatient than Minseok and he detested the space between them due to their positions on the sofa so he moved over onto Minseok’s lap and gripped onto his shoulders. He responded by settling his hands on Jongdae’s waist and holding him steady.

He had never been like _this_ with Minseok and he felt overwhelmed but he wanted more. He was savouring every second of it as Minseok kissed along his jaw. His fingers fumbled with the choker at his throat before he tore it off kissed along the skin. He grazed his teeth against his Adam’s apple and Jongdae’s breath hitched in his throat. He must have made a sound – he wasn’t entirely sure because he was rather dazed at the moment – but Minseok suddenly pulled away. His cheeks were flushed though Jongdae knew that his were even redder but his gaze was intense.

 “I’m sorry – I – we should stop,” Minseok said breathlessly. Only then did Jongdae realise that he had been clumsily undoing Minseok’s tie and collar. He suddenly sobered up very quickly and jumped off his lap.

 “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to,” he said quickly. He was still struggling to catch his breath. Minseok shook his head.  
 “It’s alright, it’s alright,” he said. He gave Jongdae a warm smile and took his hand.  
 “I’m sorry,” Jongdae said again. “I should have asked you – “  
 “It’s okay, Jongdae,” Minseok interjected. “Sit back down. It’s not your fault.”

He sat down beside him though he kept a small distance. The absolute last thing Jongdae wanted was to push any boundaries or do anything without Minseok’s utmost consent. He felt reassured though that Minseok didn’t seem offended as he held his hand tightly. He turned his intense eyes on him and now looked rather serious.

 “We shouldn’t rush into anything,” he said. “First I think I should ask you to be my boyfriend.”

Jongdae was stunned for a moment before he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.  
 “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend,” he said. “But you’re making it sound like a business proposal.”  
 “Sorry,” Minseok laughed. “We’re taking it slow, right? Are you okay with that?” Jongdae nodded.  
 “As long as we’re both comfortable, that’s all that matters,” he said.

Although he had sobered up a bit and gathered his wits, Jongdae was still rather drunk but he was now in a calm state of bliss. He dared to move closer to Minseok on the couch and he responded by putting an arm around his shoulders while they chatted.

 “Have you had a boyfriend before, Jongdae?” Minseok asked.

They were lying back against the cushions and Minseok’s arms were tightly wound around Jongdae. It was very comfortable and Jongdae loved how close they were.

 “No. I just had some casual hook-ups in university,” he replied. “You?”  
 “No…it hasn’t really been doable,” Minseok muttered. His voice was softer now and Jongdae glanced at him and saw that he was frowning.  
 “Because of work?” he asked. Minseok looked confused for a moment before he nodded.  
 “Yeah,” he said.

There was something strange in his tone that Jongdae couldn’t decipher. It certainly sounded like Minseok would have liked to have a relationship but he wasn’t able to. But he didn’t want to pry so he pulled him closer and Minseok rested his head on his chest.

 “I realised I didn’t even wish you a happy new year,” Jongdae said suddenly. Minseok tilted his head up to smile at him.  
 “Happy New Year, Jongdae,” he said softly. He pressed his lips against Minseok’s forehead.  
 “You too. I hope we enjoy this year together,” he murmured. Minseok merely hummed in response and settled down against him.

Jongdae felt very content as they lay together in a haphazard tangle of limbs. He felt his eyelids starting to droop and before he realised it he was drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

 “Jongdae.”

He heard a voice near his ear. It was soft and tender and brought a smile to his face though he was still half-asleep.

 “Jongdae.”

Warm breath tickled the shell of his ear and soft lips were pressed against his cheek. There was a warm hand pushing back his hair.

 “Wake up, Jongdae,” Minseok said loudly and he was suddenly pinched in his side and he jolted up with a gasp. Minseok was crouching beside him and he smelt faintly of something fresh and flowery. Then Jongdae noticed that his hair was slightly damp and hanging in his eyes.  
 “Your hair,” he said and he reached out to ruffle Minseok’s hair. “You look so cute!”  
 “Shut up and get up,” he chuckled as he darted out of Jongdae’s reach. “I made coffee.”

Jongdae was eager to join him at the small table in the kitchen. But he felt slightly embarrassed as he was still in his work clothes while Minseok was freshly showered and dressed in a tracksuit.

 “What time is it?” Jongdae asked.  
 “It’s nearly noon,” Minseok said with a laugh. “I’ve never slept in so late before.”  
 “At least we don’t have work,” Jongdae said. But Minseok’s expression changed and he raised his eyebrows.  
 “Don’t tell me you have to work today?” he asked incredulously.  
 “I just have to sort some stuff out,” he said dismissively. “But I wish I didn’t. I want you to stay for longer.”

He reached across the table to hold his hand.  
 “I don’t even have breakfast to offer you,” he said with a sigh.  
 “Don’t worry about it,” Jongdae said. “You let me sleep here so that’s enough.”  
 “We both passed out,” Minseok laughed. “And I wanted you to stay anyway.”

The streets were very quiet as Minseok drove Jongdae home. A song played softly on the radio and Jongdae hummed long.

 “Thanks, Minseok,” he said once they reached the apartment.  
 “I’ll see you soon,” Minseok said and he reached out to touch his shoulder. “Bye, angel.”

Jongdae smiled shyly. He really loved that nickname. He kissed Minseok on the cheek before hopping out the car.

He was barely through the front door when he was met by Baekhyun who looked very dishevelled.

 “Did you hook up with Minseok?” he nearly screamed as he shook Jongdae by the shoulders and nearly made him fall over.  
 “Happy New Year to you too, Baekhyun!” he said loudly. “And no! But we’re boyfriends now!”

Baekhyun looked shocked but even that couldn’t stop Jongdae from smiling as he shuffled inside singing all the while.  
 “Did you have fun last night?” he asked as he started rummaging around the kitchen.  
 “Yeah, Sehun managed to get Jongin to dance on the table,” Baekhyun said. “But now you’re boyfriends? And you didn’t celebrate with any wild sex?”

Jongdae nearly dropped the plate he was holding and he felt his face burn.  
 “No, Baekhyun. And if we did then I really wouldn’t tell you,” he said with forced calm.  
 “You’ve never told me about any of your sexual exploits!” Baekhyun said indignantly. “I tell you everything!”  
 “I’ve never wanted to know,” Jongdae retorted. “And we’re taking it slowly anyway.”

Baekhyun made an unimpressed sound but Jongdae was relieved when he dropped the topic. Jongdae told him about the Christmas Eve they’d spent together as he hadn’t yet told him about it.

 “He got you a _what_?!” he cried when Jongdae told him about the audition letter. “Jongdae! That’s amazing!”  
 “You’re really noisy, Baekhyun,” he whined though his friend ignored him.  
 “He must really love you!”

Jongdae nearly choked on his food and Baekhyun even had to hit him on the back before he could breathe properly again.

 “I know you said you’re taking it slow but, wow, he must really have some intense feelings for you,” Baekhyun said.  
 “Well I hope so,” Jongdae said. “Have you changed your mind about him then?”  
 “I still think it’s weird that he had a fake name,” Baekhyun said firmly. “And I disapprove because you could get into serious trouble. But otherwise he seems alright.”  
 “Thank you for your blessing,” Jongdae joked. “So when are you getting a boyfriend?”  
 “I’m busy,” Baekhyun snorted. “I can just live vicariously through you for the time being.”

Jongdae was intensely relieved that Baekhyun was no longer suspicious of Minseok. They spent the rest of the day just playing video games together and it reminded him of their university days. Jongdae felt like he was the happiest man in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Jongdae knew that even though he was breathing evenly and that he was sitting calmly with his hands folded in his lap he felt wired enough to run a marathon if needed. M.S. Entertainment’s headquarters was in the heart of the city and it was the best company he’d been to so far. There weren’t droves of people lining up to audition and there was even warm tea set out for the small group.

The days leading up to the audition had been spent practicing ardently in the apartment and even under his breath at work. He had practiced a number of songs that showcased his vocal range and abilities and for the first time he actually felt prepared.

He also felt prepared due to Baekhyun and Minseok’s words of encouragement. Minseok had actually driven him to the place and was currently waiting outside the building in his car. Jongdae appreciated it immensely as it was during the evening in the middle of the week. Before leaving Minseok had given him such a sweet kiss that he had practically fallen out the car.

Jongdae heard his name and number being called and he slowly got to his feet. He counted each of his steps in time with his breathing as he walked into a small room. Unlike the other auditions that had taken place with at least six other people, Jongdae was alone with the agents who would judge his abilities.

He introduced himself and they asked him a few questions about his interest in singing and his life in general. They seemed impressed that he worked at _Two Moons_ even though he was just a waiter.

Then when the time came for Jongdae to sing he thought of Minseok’s bright smile and Baekhyun’s encouraging words. He sang as passionately as he did for Minseok whenever he asked. He sang with the same smile that he had whenever Baekhyun insisted on filming him while he sang.

After the audition the agents told him that they would contact him via a phone call when they had come to a decision and they thanked him for his time. Jongdae walked out and for the first time he wasn’t a nervous wreck. He thought that even if he didn’t make it into the company then it wasn’t the end of the world because he had at least had the opportunity to audition for such a famous company.

 “How did it go?” Minseok asked as soon as he got into the car.   
 “I think it went well,” Jongdae said. “I’ve never felt that confident before.” He reached for Minseok’s hand and smiled at him.   
 “Thank you so much, Minseok,” he said. “Really.”   
 “Anything for you, Jongdae,” he said.

Jongdae offered to cook dinner for them in Minseok’s apartment. They had seen each other at least once a week and they mostly spent time at the apartment. While Jongdae loved every moment they spent together, he had certainly noticed Minseok’s absence from _Two Moons_ in the past month.

 “How come you haven’t been at the club?” he asked. They sat on the couch sipping wine after having eaten a simple yet hearty meal and cleaned up.   
 “It’s been quite busy at work,” Minseok said. He looked hesitant. “Given all of the…stories in the news, my boss wants to minimise our time spent in public.”

Jongdae raised his eyebrows.    
 “Really? I didn’t think people knew you there,” he admitted. Minseok shook his head.   
 “No one knows me or Chanyeol, but our seniors are quite well-known,” he said. Jongdae didn’t want to pry about the details of the accusations against Nam Group as it wasn’t his business but he could see that something was certainly troubling Minseok as he took a long sip of his wine. The last Jongdae had heard on the news was that there were more people coming forward with evidence against the company relating to fraud and corruption.

Minseok’s phone started ringing and when he answered it his frown deepened. He quickly got up and hurried out the room. Jongdae’s mind wondered to thoughts of the supposed upper echelon within the company. Minseok had said that he and Chanyeol were unknown, so they surely weren’t associated with it. If such a thing existed then they weren’t involved. Minseok was merely a PA and Chanyeol was his assistant.

Minseok returned after a while and Jongdae was slightly alarmed by the complete change in his demeanour. He looked slightly weary now as he slumped back onto the couch.

 “Is everything okay?” Jongdae asked.   
 “Just work stuff,” Minseok sighed. He was staring ahead and his eyes weren’t even focused on anything. Jongdae was slightly worried. He sidled up beside him and drew an arm around him and Minseok leaned into his touch.   
 “Your job sounds so stressful,” he said.   
 “You have no idea,” Minseok muttered. Jongdae kissed the crease between his eyebrows.   
 “I want to cheer you up now but I don’t know how,” Jongdae said. Minseok gave him a small smile.   
 “I remember that time you danced for me to cheer me up,” he said and Jongdae burst out laughing. But he stood up anyway and attempted to recreate the same dance he had performed for Minseok in the private room.

But the music that played softly in the background wasn’t suited for it at all and he ended up snorting with laughter at Minseok’s expression of amusement. He ambled up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. The sofa was different to the seats in the private rooms of _Two Moons_ and Jongdae had to kneel over Minseok’s lap. But he was unable to dance now and just swayed around clumsily while holding onto him.

 “Don’t laugh!” he whined as Minseok started snickering. “This is a serious lap-dance!”   
 “Alright. How should I pay you, then?” Minseok said.   
 “Hmm, you can give me a kiss,” Jongdae said.   
 “I’ll give you more than just one,” Minseok said softly. He moved to hold onto Jongdae but he suddenly hesitated. Jongdae placed his hands over Minseok’s to guide them to his waist.   
 “It’s alright, Minseok,” he murmured and he felt his grip tighten. Minseok tilted his head up and Jongdae bent down to meet his lips.

Ever since New Years’ neither of them had gone any further than the occasional kissing session. Jongdae always pulled away though before it got too heated as he didn’t want to push Minseok’s boundaries. But now it felt different. Minseok was slow and tender and Jongdae didn’t feel too overwhelmed to not be aware of what he was doing. He was acutely aware of every action and sensation. He could feel Minseok’s fingers pressing into his waist with the slightest hint of persistence and so Jongdae guided his hands down to his hips.

 “It’s alright, Minseok,” he said again though now he was slightly breathless. “I want you to touch me.” Minseok’s eyes were piercing now as he stared at him.  
 “Are you sure?”   
 “Yes,” Jongdae breathed. “I’m always sure about you, Minseok.” He kissed him again and he felt Minseok’s hands moving up his sides, now feeling the contours of his torso before slipping beneath his shirt. Jongdae felt just how flushed his skin was against the coolness of Minseok’s fingertips as he explored his abdomen. Jongdae also roamed Minseok’s torso and felt the muscles of his arms and the hardness of his chest. Just as he started to unbutton Minseok’s shirt he pulled away from his lips.

 “Not here,” Minseok murmured. “Come.”

He gently nudged Jongdae to move off his lap and he stood up and pulled Jongdae up with him. He led him out the lounge and past the kitchen to his bedroom. Jongdae had seen it before but under different circumstances. Now he allowed Minseok to lead him to the bed and kiss him with the same tenderness of before. He gently pushed him back against the mattress and slowly moved to straddle him. Minseok lifted the t-shirt over his head and the air was slightly chilly against the heat of his skin.

Minseok sat back and stared at him for a moment. His eyes were utterly dark and piercing. It was similar to how he had looked at Jongdae at the club but now there was desire lingering in the darkness as well. Jongdae averted his eyes but Minseok gently cupped his face.

 “I don’t want you to be shy with me, Jongdae,” he said softly. “You’re too radiant to shrink away.” His expression softened and Jongdae smiled. He reached up to unbutton Minseok’s shirt. He shrugged it off and tossed it aside to join Jongdae’s t-shirt on the floor and Jongdae couldn’t help but smirk because he knew that Minseok detested clothes lying on the floor.

But his eyes were drawn to the large scar in the centre of his chest. It was shaped like a crude star and although it was white it looked like it was too big to ever fade. He reached up to trace his fingers along it and Minseok tensed slightly.

 “Sorry,” he said quickly.  
 “Don’t be,” he said. “Don’t apologise for anything.” He moved to kiss Jongdae again and now it was with such intensity that he felt himself lose all inhibitions. He felt his affection for Minseok soar as he melted into his every touch and smiled at every word he whispered in his ear.

* * *

 

They slept entangled in each other’s arms. Minseok lent Jongdae pyjamas and he relished in their scent and warmth. Jongdae felt so safe and content sleeping beside him that when an alarm tone pierced the stillness of the room he frowned in the midst of his deep sleep.

He felt Minseok stir beside him and Jongdae pulled him closer. But the alarm continued to blare in his ears and he made a sound of discontent.

 “Jongdae,” Minseok murmured. His voice was rough and it only made Jongdae want to pull him even closer even though he currently couldn’t separate his own body from Minseok’s.   
 “That’s your alarm,” he said.

Then Jongdae suddenly realised that it was indeed his alarm and he jumped up to scramble for his phone.

 “I have to get back to get ready for work,” he whined.   
 “I’ll drive you,” Minseok said with a yawn as he sat up and stretched. “Do you want breakfast?”  
 “I don’t have time,” he said. Then he saw that he had a number of unopened text messages from Baekhyun and he felt his stress spike.   
 “Your clothes – “   
 “You can borrow them,” Minseok said. “You’re going to be late if we don’t hurry.”

Both in their pyjamas and hastily thrown on jackets they practically sprinted out the apartment and to the elevator.

 “I’m sorry for just leaving like this,” Jongdae said as they scrambled into the car. They were both very dishevelled and he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up to Minseok in bed for the rest of the day.   
 “Don’t worry about it,” Minseok responded. The car started to move and he drove faster than usual.   
 “When can I see you again?” Jongdae asked. Minseok looked slightly despondent.   
 “I have to go to Incheon this weekend so probably next week,” he said. Jongdae made a sound of displeasure and it brought a smile to Minseok’s face.   
 “Always so whiny,” he said and he reached out to pinch his arm.

As there wasn’t much traffic they reached the apartment quickly.   
 “Thank you, Minseok,” Jongdae said and he leaned over to kiss him.   
 “I…you too, Jongdae,” he said quickly. He suddenly pulled off the ring that he always wore on his left middle finger. He took Jongdae’s hand and slipped it onto his finger.   
 “Think about me, okay?” he said softly.  
 “I’m always thinking about you, Minseok,” he said before reluctantly leaving the car and running inside.

Jongdae had never gotten ready so quickly in his life, but when he burst back out onto the street he was surprised to see that Minseok was still parked there. He rolled down the window and smiled at Jongdae.

 “Get in or you’ll be late,” he said.

They kissed twice more outside the restaurant before Minseok had to practically push Jongdae out the car. He made it to work just in time and he was grateful for Minseok. Once he finally got a spare moment he was able to text Baekhyun and told him that he was alright as he had thought Jongdae had disappeared.

That afternoon when he returned home he instantly collapsed on the couch because he and Minseok had only gone to bed in the early hours of the morning. He twisted the ring around his finger and smiled. It was a simple silver band with Minseok’s name inscribed on the outside.

He was awoken from his nap by Baekhyun shaking him awake. He jumped up and nearly head-butted him.

 “Kim Jongdae where have you been?” he asked with a stern expression. “Alright I know you were with Minseok but still why didn’t you tell me?”   
 “I’m sorry,” Jongdae said. He yawned loudly and Baekhyun pulled a face.   
 “You slept there? Did you finally hook up?”

Jongdae quickly got to his feet to avoid looking at his stupid grin.   
 “It’s not hooking up if you’re in a relationship,” he muttered.   
 “So it really happened?” Baekhyun shrieked. “What – “   
 “I’m really not going to discuss the details,” Jongdae said over him. “How was your day, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun swore at him but he dropped the subject. They made dinner together and ate in relative peace. Then he noticed the ring on Jongdae’s finger and he raised his eyebrows. 

 “Oh, my God, you’re engaged now?!” he cried and he pointed at Jongdae’s hand as though he had sprouted an extra finger.   
 “You’re wild, you know that?” Jongdae said exasperatedly. “He just gave it to me because I won’t see him for a while.”   
 “Why?”   
 “He has to go to Incheon for business.”   
 “Oh. You two are gross,” Baekhyun said and he pulled a face.   
 “Very mature.”  
 “Well at least he’s making money to spend on you, right?” Baekhyun said with a smirk. “Like a sugar daddy.”

Jongdae kicked him under the table.

* * *

 

While Minseok’s absence from _Two Moons_ initially didn’t bother Jongdae as they were actually able to spend proper time together outside the confines of the club’s regulations, Jongdae started to notice how it was affecting his income.

He never noticed the difference that the group’s tips made to his budget. Even if Minseok didn’t make an appearance his colleagues had tipped exorbitantly whenever Jongdae waited on his table. Now they hardly put in appearances and it was effecting Jongdae more than what he had expected. He still had to contribute to rent and bills and save as much as he could while also sending a regular amount to his parents.

It was Saturday morning and he lay awake beside Minseok as he had suddenly awoken at dawn. He immediately started to worry about his finances. He hadn’t had a shift the previous night and while it had meant that he could spend the evening at Minseok’s apartment, he had missed out on an entire shift that could have covered some of his bills.

The blinds were shut and the room was enveloped in darkness though Jongdae knew the sun had risen as he stared at Minseok’s watch on his bedside table and watched the hands ticking before turning his eyes to Minseok. In sleep his face was a mask of still beauty. He often draped a leg over Jongdae as he slept but now he was lying on his back with an arm raised above his head on the pillow while the other lay across his stomach. Jongdae watched the steady rise of his chest and how his lips were parted ever so slightly. He wanted to go back to sleep as he was incredibly comfortable so he snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes. Even though they were in the middle of a city there was a comforting silence in the room and Jongdae felt himself quickly drifting off.

But any attempt at a peaceful sleep was short-lived when Jongdae fell into a stress-induced nightmare. His mother was tearfully telling him how she had lost her job. They had no source of income and Jongdae couldn’t do anything and now he also had no money and he felt so utterly hopeless that when he woke up with a jolt he was momentarily frightened because he forgot where he was. But he recognised the monochromatic bedroom and the face of the man sleeping beside him and he released a deep sigh of relief.

 “Jongdae?” Minseok murmured. He peered at him through half-lidded eyes.  
 “Sorry. Did I wake you?” he asked.   
 “It’s okay,” Minseok said and he stifled a yawn. “Were you having a bad dream?” Jongdae hummed in response and Minseok drew an arm around him and pulled him so close that he was able to rest his head on Minseok’s chest. It was warm and Jongdae felt comforted. He knew that his dream had been very far-fetched though it had caused him some worry.

 “You hardly have dreams,” Jongdae said. “You sleep like a dead person.” Minseok chuckled. His voice was still a bit raspy in his sleepy state and Jongdae loved it. His voice was only this low and soft in the mornings and late evenings when they lay in each other’s arms.

 “I don’t get that much sleep,” Minseok said. “I sleep best when you’re here, you know.”   
 “But we stay up so late all the time,” Jongdae said. “How many hours do you usually get?”   
 “Five? I’m not sure,” Minseok said.   
 “Then go back to sleep,” Jongdae said.   
 “I’m too awake now,” he said with a smile as Jongdae tried to move his hands over his eyes.

Jongdae started humming a lullaby tune and Minseok laughed softly. Then the sound of Minseok’s ringtone pierced the calm and Jongdae whined loudly. Even Minseok made a sound of annoyance when he reached over to grab it.

 “Hello?” he grunted. He suddenly tore himself away from Jongdae and scrambled out the bed. He went to the desk and quickly rummaged through a drawer before producing a pen and notepad while making sounds of agreement in response to whoever was on the other side of the phone. Jongdae watched with a raised eyebrow as Minseok answered in dialect while scribbling on the notepad. It wasn’t clear enough for Jongdae to understand. Once he ended the call he let out a loud sigh and ran his hands through his already dishevelled hair.

 “What was that about?” Jongdae asked. Without warning Minseok threw himself back onto the bed and succeeded in nearly smothering Jongdae.   
 “Work,” he muttered into Jongdae’s neck. His breath tickled his skin and he couldn’t help but giggle from the feeling. Minseok wrapped himself tightly around Jongdae and tickled his sides.   
 “Minseok!” he gasped between shrieks of laughter. Minseok’s mouth was curled into the mischievous lopsided grin that Jongdae loved so much. Minseok was far too strong for Jongdae to push off so all he could do was claw at his pyjama shirt and he managed to rip it open.

 “Control yourself, Jongdae,” Minseok laughed and he grabbed his hands. Jongdae took his opportunity to exert all his strength into clumsily flipping Minseok over and pinning him down on his back.   
 “I’m sick of this tickling!” Jongdae said loudly over Minseok’s breathless laughter. He managed to wrench his hands free and opened his shirt fully before attacking his sides. Minseok swore at him and threw him off and pulled the duvet over his head before escaping  
 “I’m going to shower,” he said and he laughed at Jongdae as he tried to free himself from the tangle of blankets.

He heard the bathroom door close before he emerged and he lay back against the pillows with a wide smile. His eyes wandered around the room before noticing the open notebook lying on the desk. Jongdae sat up and tried to peer at the page but it was too far for him to see clearly. He suddenly felt rather guilty but he was just too curious. What could possibly be so important regarding Minseok’s job that he had been phoned about it on a Saturday morning?

He could hear that Minseok was still in the shower. He bit his lip and deliberated with himself for a moment before abandoning all reasoning and jumped off the bed. He hurried over to the desk and scrutinised the page. He was surprised to see that the small and slightly untidy handwriting was just a list of directions. The only part of it that he recognised was a street name that he knew was in Incheon. He had no idea what it meant or where they led to, but he hurried back to the bed and tried to act like he hadn’t just invaded Minseok’s privacy. But he didn’t really feel guilty seeing as it was just some directions. It wasn’t anything exciting.

 “You scratched me with your tickling, Jongdae!” Minseok said indignantly when he emerged from the bathroom wearing a white towel. Jongdae looked to where he was pointing to the faint red lines on his back and sides. Jongdae burst out laughing though he felt a blush creeping up his neck.    
 “I think those are from last night,” he said. Minseok raised his eyebrows and it only made Jongdae hide his face under a pillow from sheer embarrassment.   
 “Wow. You really do need to control yourself,” Minseok said.   
 “That’s actually very rich coming from you, Minseok,” Jongdae retorted. “I look like I’ve been bitten by a vampire.”

He pulled down the collar of his shirt to expose the dark marks peppering the base of his throat and the skin around his collar bones. Minseok paused while getting dressed and smirked at him.   
 “Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” he said.   
 “I’m going to have to hide this at work,” Jongdae said pointedly.   
 “That sounds like a you problem,” Minseok said airily. Jongdae pulled a face at him.

“You won’t be coming tonight? I might have a shift,” he asked after a moment. Minseok shook his head mournfully.  
 “I’m sorry,” he said once he saw Jongdae’s pout. “But surely you prefer seeing me outside the club? I can hardly speak to you when I’m there.”   
 “Your colleagues always gave me good tips,” Jongdae said before he could stop himself.   
 “Wait – I mean I want to see you but – “   
 “I see how it is,” Minseok said with feigned disapproval and he crossed his arms. “So you’ve been using me for money all this time?”   
 “No!” Jongdae cried even though Minseok was snickering. He launched himself out the bed and hugged him tightly from behind.   
 “I didn’t mean it like that – “   
 “I know, Jongdae,” Minseok chuckled as he turned around and drew his arms around him. “I only liked going there for you, you know.”   
 “You made it more enjoyable,” Jongdae admitted. “What are you doing today?”   
 “Whatever you want,” Minseok said with a smile. He brushed Jongdae’s hair out of his eyes. “Angel.”   
 “Always so cheesy,” Jongdae chuckled.  

Jongdae spent an enjoyable day just lazing with Minseok around until it was time for him to go home to get ready for work. The hickeys indeed proved to be a problem as that evening in the dressing room of _Two Moons_ Jongdae had been unable to hide the marks.

 “Jongdae! Who gave you _those_?” Sehun chorused with wide eyes. Jongdae tried to button up his shirt faster but his hands fumbled and Junmyeon was already there prying his hands away from his shirt.

 “Oh, my God! Do you have a boyfriend?” he asked eagerly.   
 “He’s just someone I met,” Jongdae lied.   
 “What’s his name? Is he hot?” Sehun asked.   
 “It was just a hook-up,” Baekhyun interjected. “Jongdae barely tells me anything so you won’t even get a name out of him.”

Sehun complained loudly until Junmyeon reminded them that it was time to start working.

 “Thanks, Baekhyun,” Jongdae whispered to his friend as they entered the club.   
 “No problem. But _wow_ you two are gross,” he said.   
 “I’ll buy you a meal to erase your memory.”

While Jongdae knew that Minseok and his colleagues wouldn’t be making an appearance that evening, he was pleasantly surprised to see Chanyeol sitting in the spot that Minseok usually occupied. But it was odd to see him alone and not entirely occupied with his phone. Instead he sat with his elbows on his knees and he was surveying the room like a hawk. He barely paid Jongdae any attention, though he was still polite, and Jongdae wondered if he was waiting for someone else to arrive. But he ended up being on his feet for most of the night. If he wasn’t smoking on the balcony then he was hovering near his table with his hands in his pockets. He hardly ate anything and didn’t finish any of his drinks.

Jongdae didn’t have time to spare on Chanyeol’s behaviour as there was a group of newcomers not too far away from his table that required his attention. They were middle-aged business men by the looks of it. They had slight accents that Jongdae couldn’t entirely place. He also noticed that they weren’t entirely focused on the entertainment. They spent much of their time muttering amongst themselves at the table or on the balcony. He certainly noticed how they sometimes stared at him while he served their food and poured their drinks. But they ended up tipping well so Jongdae didn’t think anything more about them or their behaviour.

On Friday night it was the same arrangement. Chanyeol was at the back by himself and the newcomer group was nearby. It was particularly busy that night and Jongdae had his hands full with multiple tables. He didn’t pay any attention to their staring as he served them until one of them spoke to him.

 “How long have you been working here?” he asked.   
 “Just over a year,” Jongdae replied.   
 “Do you happen to know Xiumin?”

Jongdae tried to act as nonchalant as possible but he knew that he had paused while collecting his tray. He couldn’t explain why but he just had the feeling that he should not admit the truth to the man. All of their eyes were scrutinising him now and he suddenly felt very nervous.

 “Xiumin?” he said and he purposely mispronounced it. “Not that I can remember.” They merely nodded and Jongdae took it as his cue to leave. But he felt their eyes on his back as he retreated to the bar and he realised that his palms were sweating. It was like he was being watched by a pack of dogs so he decided to retreat to the safety of the staff bathroom.

The music echoed faintly within the small tiled room. Jongdae washed his hands and tried to figure out why they made him feel so uneasy. He was used to being stared at by customers, especially new ones, but the way they watched him made him feel incredibly vulnerable. He knew that he had definitely betrayed himself when they asked about Xiumin but he hoped they hadn’t noticed. He decided that he would ask Junmyeon to swap tables with him.

As he was making his way back through the club behind the various screens, he suddenly felt someone grab his wrist and wrench him backwards. Jongdae twisted around and came face-to-face with the same man who had spoken to him.

 “You do know Xiumin, don’t you?” he said gruffly.   
 “No,” Jongdae said firmly. He scowled at him and his grip tightened to the point where it became painful.  
 “Don’t make this difficult. You’re wearing his ring. Where is he?”   
 “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Jongdae spluttered. “Let me go!”

The man’s patience was wearing thin as his scowl deepened. He put his other hand inside his jacket and Jongdae felt his breath catch in his throat.   
 “I’m giving you one more chance – “   
 “Let go of him.”

Jongdae jumped at the sound of Chanyeol’s voice behind him. The man was also taken aback as his eyes widened and he stiffened.   
 “I’m saying it once more. Let go of him or else I will cause a scene. Your boss wouldn’t be happy about that, would he?”

Chanyeol’s voice was low and laced with contempt. Jongdae could never imagine him speaking in such a manner. The man grunted irritably before releasing Jongdae’s wrist. He quickly darted behind the screen and disappeared. Only then did Jongdae realise that he had been holding his breath.

 “Are you alright?” Chanyeol asked, all traces of his anger gone.   
 “Yeah,” Jongdae replied. He was still slightly shocked and Chanyeol noticed.   
 “I saw him follow you here. What did he say to you?” he asked. His eyes were very wide and it was slightly disconcerting.   
 “He asked me if I know Xiumin,” Jongdae said. He quickly hid his hand behind his back but Chanyeol’s eyes had already seen the ring glinting in the dim light. His expression was unreadable as he pursed his lips. He was quiet for a moment and Jongdae grew even more confused.   
 “It won’t happen again,” Chanyeol finally said. “I’ll speak to your boss and see that they’re never allowed in here again.” Jongdae was taken aback.   
 “Oh, thanks, uh, but you don’t have to do that,” he stuttered. “You’re just a customer too.”   
“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it,” he said. “Are you sure you’re alright?”   
Jongdae nodded.   
 “Right.”

He reached into his pocket and took out a wad of notes and gave it to Jongdae.   
 “Seeing as they’re leaving early and probably won’t be tipping you,” he explained as Jongdae gaped wordlessly. He gave him a small smile before disappearing behind the screen. Jongdae quickly gathered his wits and tried to follow him but Chanyeol was already striding across the room. The group of men had disappeared and Chanyeol was taking a last sip of his drink before heading towards the exit. Jongdae was utterly bewildered.

 “I saw your table left really early,” Baekhyun commented as they took their commute home. “Was Chanyeol there?”   
 “Yeah…” Jongdae said. He was still thinking about the incident while absentmindedly twisting the ring around his finger. He wondered whether or not he should tell anyone about it because he felt like he had been a part of something that was best kept a secret.  
 “How come Minseok and the others don’t come anymore?” Baekhyun asked.   
 “He said something about work,” Jongdae muttered.   
 “The Nam Group scandal thing?”    
 “Yeah…something like that.”

A silence fell over them and Jongdae barely felt the train coming to a stop. He was silent for the rest of the journey home and it was only once they were inside and Baekhyun had bade him goodnight did Jongdae realise that he wasn’t actually tired. His mind was wired as he lay in bed fiddling with the ring.

Why had those men referred to Minseok as Xiumin? They definitely weren’t his co-workers. Jongdae certainly hadn’t expected the man’s aggressive behaviour. He shuddered at the thought of what might have happened had Chanyeol not been there.

Chanyeol was also an enigma. Had he been there to keep an eye on those men? How much authority did Chanyeol command? How were the men connected to Minseok?

Jongdae fell into an uneasy sleep where he was being grabbed behind screens and ushered into dark rooms.

* * *

 

He was a bit disgruntled in the morning as he hadn’t slept properly and had another shift that evening, but the fact that he was seeing Minseok gave him some comfort. Baekhyun was absorbed in a computer game so he hardly noticed Jongdae leaving.

Minseok’s car was parked outside as per usual. Jongdae tapped on the window once and the door unlocked. As soon as he climbed inside he was met with a kiss.

 “Hello, angel,” Minseok said brightly. “How are you?”   
 “A bit tired,” Jongdae said. “You seem happy today.” Minseok smiled and nodded.   
 “Do you just want to chill today? I can see you’ve hardly slept,” he said. He reached out to tap his cheek.   
 “Yeah, I’d like that,” Jongdae said. Minseok started the car and started heading in the direction of his apartment.

 “Why didn’t you sleep?” he asked.   
 “Oh…just a late shift,” Jongdae said quickly. “I have a lot on my mind.”   
 “Like what?”

Jongdae certainly did not want to tell Minseok about the incident at the club. If he couldn’t even tell Baekhyun about it then he certainly couldn’t tell Minseok. It might cause him unnecessary worry. But he also desperately wanted some answers.  The fact that it indirectly involved Minseok meant that he had a right to know what had happened.

 “There were these people there last night,” Jongdae said slowly. “They asked me if I knew you.”

Minseok did not initially react to his words as he was focused on driving. But he raised his eyebrows.   
 “Oh? Have they been there before?” he asked.  
 “They’re new,” Jongdae said. “I just thought it was weird. I think Chanyeol knew them.”

Now Minseok glanced at him sharply for a moment before returning his eyes to the road. There wasn’t much traffic and they had nearly reached the apartment but now Jongdae was regretting his words. There was a total change in Minseok. He was frowning and his bright demeanour had totally disappeared.

 “How do you know?”

Jongdae took a deep breath and quickly explained everything that had transpired. As he spoke he noticed Minseok’s grip tightening on the steering wheel. He remained silent while Jongdae spoke and only nodded to show that he was listening. When Jongdae finished speaking Minseok still remained silent.

 “Are you unhurt?” he finally asked after a moment. They were now pulling into the underground parking of his apartment building.  
 “Yeah, of course,” Jongdae said quickly. Minseok’s face was unreadable and it was slightly disconcerting. They pulled into the parking bay and Minseok turned off the car but he made no indication of getting out.   
 “Let me see your wrist,” he said quietly. Jongdae was confused for a moment but he rolled up his sleeve and held out his wrist. Only then did he notice the faint bruise of finger marks on the skin. Minseok stared in silence.   
 “It doesn’t hurt,” Jongdae said quickly. “A-are you worried or something? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Minseok snapped out of his reverie and motioned for them to get out the car.   
 “Minseok, it’s not that bad so don’t worry,” Jongdae said as they made for the elevator.   
 “I’m…not,” he said. He shook his head and his expression was still strangely unreadable. He was frowning but not with distaste or annoyance. Jongdae linked arms with him.   
 “It’s just one of those things,” he said. “Do you want me to make you lunch?”   
 “We can order if you like,” Minseok replied. He sounded rather disinterested in food.   
 “No. I like cooking for you,” Jongdae said. He tugged on his arm for emphasis and Minseok looked at him. His eyes searched Jongdae’s face intently. Jongdae reached out a thumb to smooth out the crease between his eyebrows.   
 “You’re being weird. Cheer up, Minseok,” he said.

They ended up ordering food seeing as Minseok didn’t have enough ingredients in the kitchen but that was the furthest thing from Jongdae’s mind. Minseok was noticeably quieter than usual and he wasn’t entirely paying attention to the films they watched. Jongdae had no idea what to think and he thought it was absurd if Minseok’s behaviour was related to the story about the incident at the club. He wondered if he perhaps had something else on his mind so he was hesitant to pester him. But even though Minseok was quiet he kept his arm firmly around Jongdae. It wasn’t in a possessive manner but it was almost as though he feared Jongdae being out of his reach. He realised this when he got up to use the bathroom and Minseok held him tighter.

When it was almost time for Jongdae to leave he was phoned by Junmyeon telling him that he had no shift that evening. Once he might have been elated at the opportunity to spend more time with Minseok but instead he thought of the tips he wouldn’t make.

 “Is something wrong?” Minseok asked when Jongdae returned to the room after ending the call.   
 “I don’t have a shift tonight,” he said with a sigh. “And I could really use the money.”   
 “Oh, I see,” Minseok said. “I’m sorry about that.”

Jongdae shook his head.   
 “It’s fine. Anyway, do you want me to go?”   
Minseok looked surprised at the question.   
 “Why would I want you to go?” he asked. Jongdae laughed at his wide eyes.  
 “We both thought I had a shift tonight,” he explained.   
 “Oh, no, you can stay if you want,” Minseok said.   
 “Yes but do _you_ want me to?” Jongdae asked loudly. “You’re really distracted.”

Minseok managed a small smile and intertwined their fingers.    
 “I want you to stay.”

Jongdae always kept a spare pair of clothes and a toothbrush at Minseok’s apartment in case of such events. Minseok was a little happier after Jongdae had decided to stay for the evening but he was still quiet.

During the night Jongdae woke up and realised that Minseok wasn’t beside him. He peered at the empty side of the bed through half-lidded eyes. He heard Minseok’s voice faintly from the other side of the closed door. He wanted to get up and go fetch him because it was colder in the bed without him but he was too sleepy to move. He was close to falling back into a deep sleep when he finally returned to the bed. Jongdae instinctively curled around him and made a small whine when he felt how cold he was.

 “Why’re you awake?” Jongdae mumbled. Minseok didn’t respond but Jongdae was too tired to press him any further. He felt slightly stiff in his embrace but Jongdae had fallen asleep before he could think about it anymore.

* * *

 

Once again when Jongdae woke up Minseok was not there. It was morning now but the curtains were still closed. Jongdae showered and dressed and when he emerged from the bedroom he found Minseok sitting at the kitchen table staring into a cup of cold coffee.

 “Morning, Minseok,” he said. Minseok looked up at him and he nodded.   
 “Jongdae…could you sit down? We…I need to tell you something.”

Jongdae was slightly surprised and he sat down across from Minseok.   
 “What is it?”    
 “Jongdae… we can’t see each other anymore.”

He had misheard Minseok even though he had spoken clearly. He had imagined his words but he did not imagine how his heart sank or how his lungs seemed to stop working for a moment. All he could do was stare at Minseok and the resigned look on his face.

 “What?” he finally said. His mouth felt dry. “I – what on earth are you talking about?”   
 “We took this too far, Jongdae,” Minseok said. Even the way he said his name sounded different now. There was a slightly strained edge to his tone.   
 “What do you mean?” Jongdae said. He was struggling to breathe properly and there was tightness in his chest.   
 “I’ve realised that we just shouldn’t be together. Not only is it against your job policy but I feel like I’ve led you on,” he continued.

Jongdae stared at him. He pinched his thigh just to make sure he wasn’t still asleep. Minseok’s face was stoic. His tone was cold and it sounded as though he was in a business meeting instead of breaking up with Jongdae.

 “I – I don’t understand,” Jongdae stammered. “What happened? Did I do something?”   
 “No. I’ve just lost interest in you.”

The pressure on Jongdae’s heart cut into him but he could not believe it. He must be imagining the cold robotic tone of Minseok’s voice or how his eyes regarded him with no warmth or affection. All Jongdae could do was stare at Minseok in disbelief. But his words were cutting into him like needles and he felt like his head was going to explode.

 “…why?” he breathed. It was the only word he could summon at the moment. Minseok shrugged.  
 “I was bored. I just wanted to have a good time.”

Jongdae stood up without realising it. His chest was heaving.   
 “Are you serious?” he said and his voice trembled. He knew that Minseok meant every word he said judging by the look in his eyes. He nodded once. That single cold confirmation was enough and Jongdae took a step back from the table.

 “Minseok…are…are you –“  
 “I don’t say anything unless I mean it, Jongdae,” he interjected. “It’s done between us. I’m sorry if I led you on to believe that it was a serious relationship. Do you want a lift home at least?”

Then Jongdae regained the feeling in his legs and something hot coursed through his body.

 “Don’t patronise me,” he spat. He grabbed his phone from the table and turned to march out the apartment without even closing the door behind him. He didn’t even notice the seconds passing in the elevator because all he could focus on was the blood rushing in his ears and the storm of emotions building up inside his chest.

Jongdae just watched each foot overtake the other as he walked and listened to his heavy breathing. Without realising it he was running down the pavement and out of Gangnam. He pushed past people and disregarded traffic as he ran. Even when he reached his own apartment he took the stairs to the third floor and burst through the door.

Then Jongdae stopped in the middle of the living room and he realised that there were tears streaming down his cheeks. He took a shuddering breath and before he could stop himself he was sobbing.

 “Jongdae?!”

Baekhyun appeared and his hands guided Jongdae to the sofa and he collapsed onto it and hid his face in his hands.

He struggled to catch his breath in between the anguished sobs that tore at his throat because Minseok had dumped him. Gone was the soft darkness of his eyes that looked at him with nothing but pure affection. There was no longer the sweet lilt in his voice when he spoke to him. Minseok had decided that he was over Jongdae. He had spoken to him like a stranger.

 “Jongdae what happened?” Baekhyun cried. “Are you okay?” Jongdae just shook his head because he couldn’t speak. It felt like his chest had been torn open because there was so much pain in his heart and his head was throbbing and he was so overwhelmed with emotion. Baekhyun gently stroked his back and remained silent while he cried. After a moment he got up and returned with a box of tissues and resumed stroking his back.

 “Jongdae?” he asked gently. Jongdae surfaced from his hands to blow his nose and catch his breath.   
 “Minseok dumped me,” he gasped. Baekhyun stared at him in shock.   
 “What? Why?” he asked.   
 “H-he said he’s lost interest,” Jongdae said thickly. His throat and nose hurt and his eyes were still incredibly wet. Baekhyun took a wad of tissues and clumsily dabbed at his eyes.   
 “All of a sudden? But why?”   
 “I don’t know…he said he’s over me,” Jongdae muttered. He felt fresh tears threatening to spill out but he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. A silence fell over them for a moment and Jongdae felt utterly exhausted.

 “You know…didn’t I say he was shady?” Baekhyun said after a while. Jongdae stared at him.   
 “Are you serious? Are you actually making this some ‘I-told-you-so’ shit?” Jongdae said. Baekhyun had a strange look on his face. It wasn’t smugness but it still irritated Jongdae immensely. He knew that he was right.   
 “Jongdae…I said that it was a bad idea to get involved with him,” he said slowly. “Just be thankful that no one at work found out about this.”

Jongdae jumped to his feet and glared at him through wet lashes.   
 “You’re unbelievable, Baekhyun!” Jongdae snapped. “Are you saying this is my fault?”   
 “I told you not to come crying to me if he hurt you,” Baekhyun retorted.   
 “Fine then I’ll go.”   
 “Jongdae no I didn’t – “   
 “Leave me alone!”

Jongdae stormed off to his room and slammed the door behind him. He threw himself on the bed and screamed into his pillow but it only hurt his throat even more. He just wanted to sink into a deep sleep and wake up and everything would be back to normal. It should all have been a horrible stress-induced dream. But Jongdae could not forget the coldness in Minseok’s eyes and the way he had spoken to him. There was no love there anymore. Perhaps there never had been.


	9. Chapter 9

Jongdae felt like everything was starting to fall apart. He and Baekhyun stopped speaking to each other because they were both too stubborn to say anything to one another. In between their jobs Jongdae didn’t have much time to rest and he wasn’t about to spend it on trying to reason with Baekhyun to make him apologise first.

He was working longer shifts during the day at the restaurant so all he could do when he got home was sleep. If he entered the room and Baekhyun was there then he would immediately turn around and leave and he absolutely hated it. But he could not forgive him for implying that it was his fault that Minseok had broken his heart.

Every night he dreamt of Minseok and it made him feel so much worse. He dreamt that they were still together and were spending nearly every day and night together. He dreamt of his laugh and his silly antics whenever he was with Jongdae.  He dreamt of Minseok’s wide lopsided smile and his terrible jokes and how he always held tightly onto Jongdae’s hand. He dreamt of how he pressed soft kisses to his flushed skin and whispered sweet nothings to his reddened lips before claiming them with his own.

But then he would wake up and remember that it was all over. Minseok had lost interest in him. He had simply just gotten bored because it was his boredom that started it all and that’s what hurt Jongdae the most. He felt inadequate. He felt as though he had never had any worth that grabbed Minseok’s attention in the first place.

It had taken such a toll on his self-esteem that when M.S. Entertainment had phoned him to tell him that he had passed through to the second round of auditions he had nearly told them to forget about him. Instead he had thanked them and written down the time and place. He wondered if he would even go.

He kept trying to tell himself that Minseok had lied but he had no reason of as to why. Minseok obviously didn’t care about his feelings and he had seen to that in his bluntness. Jongdae tried to tell himself that the wonderful time they had spent together was fake. The shared smiles and laughter and wild singing and fooling around was all a fallacy but no matter how many times he told himself this he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that the way Minseok looked at him on Christmas Eve in the snow-blanketed car was a lie. The way in which he lit up at _Two Moons_ whenever he noticed Jongdae couldn’t have been an act of feigned interest. Jongdae didn’t know what to think because he also found that he couldn’t hate Minseok despite how hurt he was. He was still in so much pain that he wished it would kill him.

* * *

 

 “Jongdae, Table Seven has been waiting for their wine for longer than what’s acceptable.”   
 “Sorry.”

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at him with some concern.   
 “Are you okay? You’ve been a bit distracted in the past shifts,” he said.   
 “I’m just going through some stuff,” Jongdae muttered before grabbing the bottles of wine and leaving Junmyeon at the bar. He apologised profusely to the customers but they didn’t seem too unimpressed. He knew he wouldn’t get that many tips anyway.

Chanyeol was there that evening but Jongdae had resolutely been serving people on the opposite side of the club. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Chanyeol because he reminded him so much of Minseok. Jongdae also didn’t want him to see that he still wore Minseok’s ring. He took it off and then put it back on again at least ten times a day. He didn’t know what to do with it because he was afraid of losing it even though he knew how ridiculous he was being.

He now thought that he should maybe give it to Chanyeol to give to Minseok. But he didn’t want to because then that would be the final nail on the coffin for him. He realised that Baekhyun was serving Chanyeol that evening so now he definitely didn’t want to go in that direction.

Their tense silence had reached new levels of absurdity as they had to commute together to work. Every time Jongdae wanted to suggest that they talk about it he remembered the slight condescending look in Baekhyun’s eyes and he changed his mind.

As Jongdae had been avoiding Chanyeol’s side of the club, he had hardly noticed the group of newcomers until he was close enough while collecting ashtrays. They reminded him of the group who had asked him about Minseok though he did not know why. There was just something in their demeanours that made him uneasy. They were rowdier than the other customers and it made him feel even worse.

He accidentally made eye-contact with Chanyeol and quickly hurried away. Baekhyun passed him and he deliberately stared ahead and avoided his eyes. He deposited the ashtrays at the bar and was thinking of something else to occupy himself with when he heard loud voices carrying over the music.

He turned around and saw Baekhyun standing in front of the group and he was scowling. He was speaking but Jongdae couldn’t hear him so he started to move closer because some instinct in his gut told him to get Baekhyun away from the group. Then Baekhyun moved to walk away and several things suddenly happened.

One of the men reached out to grab Baekhyun’s shirt and pull him back and as that happened Chanyeol suddenly appeared and knocked his hand away. The man was enraged and jumped to his feet and threw a punch at Chanyeol and before Baekhyun or anyone else could react Jongdae had lunged forward to pull him away from the fight.

Baekhyun was struggling in Jongdae’s arms and he was cursing but he refused to let go while the man and his companions started attacking Chanyeol. Suddenly security appeared and separated the men from Chanyeol who had been forced to the floor.

Junmyeon and the other waiters were there and the security guards were hauling the men out the back. Baekhyun stamped on Jongdae’s foot and it forced him to let go. He rushed to Chanyeol amidst the chaos and Jongdae felt like he was watching a film. The pain in his foot shot through him and he gathered his wits and he hurried over to Baekhyun. He was pressing a white cloth to Chanyeol’s bleeding nose as he lay on the floor. Jongdae couldn’t see his face properly but he knew that he was rather battered.

 “Call an ambulance!” Baekhyun shouted to no one in particular.   
 “No – “ Chanyeol coughed and he spat some blood onto the cloth. “Call Xiumin.” He withdrew his phone and Baekhyun snatched it and thrust it at Jongdae.   
 “Why me?” he spluttered.   
 “You know him! Just hurry!”

Jongdae could feel Junmyeon’s eyes on him as his trembling hands searched through Chanyeol’s phone for Minseok’s number. He felt slightly nauseous as he dialled his number. He only had to wait a second before he answered.

 “Chanyeol where the _fuck_ are you?”

Jongdae flinched. It sounded nothing like Minseok.

 “Minseok…it’s Jongdae. Chanyeol got hurt – he’s here at _Two Moons_ , uh, you should come get him,” he stammered. There was a heavy silence from the other side.   
 “Right.” He hung up and Jongdae stared at the phone in disbelief for a moment.

 “We should take him to the dressing room,” Junmyeon said. In moments of crisis he took on a sudden air of authority that no one could disobey. So Jongdae and Baekhyun and Junmyeon all took up the task of hauling Chanyeol to the dressing room. It was an impossible task as he was just so big and they practically threw him onto the couch. Jongdae noticed how Baekhyun was fretting over him but he was pulled aside by Junmyeon and he was frowning intensely.

 “Jongdae, just what the hell is going on?” he said. “Who is Xiumin? Is he a customer? Why are you and Baekhyun so familiar with customers?”   
 “It’s a long story,” Jongdae muttered as he avoided Junmyeon’s burning gaze. “I just – I need to go outside to wait for him.”

He tore himself away before Junmyeon could interrogate him any further and hurried outside. The biting winter air made him gasp but now he felt like he could gather his thoughts.

Baekhyun definitely knew Chanyeol outside the club or at least in a way that was against club policies. He was so concerned for him that he had tried to put himself between him and a group of violent men.

But Jongdae’s ponderings were interrupted when a familiar black car tore down the street and stopped in front of him. Before the engine had even turned off Minseok jumped out and was striding towards Jongdae. He thought he was imagining it but there was a noticeable change in his appearance. He looked as though he had lost some weight. Even the plumpness of his round cheeks had diminished slightly. There were dark circles around his eyes and it added to how drawn he looked.

He reached Jongdae and for a tense moment they just stared at each other. Jongdae quickly turned without a word to lead him inside and to the dressing room. He felt Minseok’s eyes on the back of his head and he wanted to just get away from him because he felt so incredibly awkward. When they entered the room Minseok immediately rushed to Chanyeol and completely ignored Baekhyun.

 “You idiot. What did you do?” he muttered as he held up the blood-stained cloth. Jongdae was surprised to see Chanyeol manage a half-hearted smile through the dried blood and swelling.   
 “Those guys kept asking me for a dance,” Baekhyun explained. “Chanyeol intervened.”   
Minseok’s face was unreadable and he still ignored Baekhyun.  
 “Can you walk?” he asked.   
 “I think so,” Chanyeol groaned. Minseok nodded and stood up and turned to Junmyeon. He reached inside his jacket pocket and withdrew a wad of notes. It was a sight that never failed to make Jongdae gape.

 “You’re going to forget about this. I will get in contact with your boss and he’ll forget about it too. Understand?” His voice was steely and unlike anything Jongdae had ever heard.   
 “But – a charge – “ Junmyeon spluttered as Minseok thrust the money into his hands.   
 “I’ll have it all sorted out. You’ll never see those men here again. You’ll never see either me or Chanyeol here again. So just forget about it,” he said. “Jongdae can I have a word with you?”

Several pairs of eyes turned to stare at Jongdae and all he could do was nod and lead Minseok out the room and into the empty corridor.

 “You must tell Baekhyun to stop being involved with Chanyeol,” he said.   
 “What? What do you mean? How do you even know Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked, suddenly very defensive. The feelings he had been harbouring for the past few weeks were now threatening to spill over and he could not stop himself from glaring at Minseok. But the man looked impatient and pursed his lips.

 “They’ve been talking for ages,” he said quickly. “I don’t know if they’re dating or what but just tell Baekhyun to drop him.”   
 “Why the hell should I listen to you?” Jongdae said. “I don’t even know why I’m talking to you right now.”   
 “Jongdae please! Please do it for Baekhyun’s sake!” Minseok said urgently. Jongdae felt hot anger prickling his skin.    
 “Don’t speak to me,” he muttered and he pushed past him and went back into the dressing room.

Minseok followed him but he said nothing more on the matter. He kept trying to catch Jongdae’s eye but he stared firmly at the floor. Once Chanyeol’s nose had finally stopped bleeding Minseok hauled him to his feet with surprising strength and helped him hobble out accompanied by Junmyeon. They left Baekhyun and Jongdae alone in the room.

 “What did he say to you?” Baekhyun asked as he started wiping his hands with tissues.   
 “He told me to tell you to drop Chanyeol. And I really want to know what he means by that.”

Baekhyun froze. He did not turn around to meet Jongdae’s hard gaze.   
 “He said you two have been speaking for months.”   
There was no mistake in how Baekhyun took a deep intake of breath or how the guilt glinted in his eyes when he finally did face Jongdae.   
 “We have,” he said quietly.   
 “For how long? Since before I started dating Minseok?” Jongdae said. His voice was hard and even saying the words hurt his heart but he had to get the truth out of Baekhyun.   
 “Yes,” he said stiffly.

Jongdae narrowed his eyes.   
 “And yet you had the balls to tell me to stay away from Minseok? Is this why you’ve been glued to your phone for months? Because you’ve been dating Chanyeol? You’re such a hypocrite!”   
 “We’re not dating,” Baekhyun said hotly. “And he’s nothing like Minseok! He never had an alibi and he never asked for a dance from every damn person in this club to make me feel jealous!”   
Jongdae felt his face grow hot.   
 “Shut up, Baekhyun! You don’t know anything about it!”

Baekhyun was about to open his mouth to retort when Junmyeon appeared again.   
 “Alright is someone going to tell me what’s going on?” he asked with his arms crossed. He looked severely unimpressed and his frown only deepened when Baekhyun relayed the entire story to him. By the time he was finished speaking Junmyeon looked utterly astounded.

 “Wait, you and Minseok broke up?” he asked Jongdae. His words stung but he nodded.   
 “And you and Chanyeol are just friends?” he asked Baekhyun and he nodded. Jongdae scowled but said nothing. Junmyeon let out a heavy sigh.

 “By all rights you should both be fired,” he muttered. “But seeing as no one else knows about this, and because I’m your friend, I’ll stay quiet. But if this happens again and if I see those two here again I’m going to have to do something.”   
 “I know,” Baekhyun said and Jongdae nodded in agreement.   
 “You two have really gotten yourselves involved in some serious stuff,” Junmyeon muttered. “Do you even watch the news? Chanyeol and that other one are in Nam Group.”   
 “We know,” Jongdae said. “But that doesn’t mean what you’re implying, Junmyeon.”   
 “How do you know?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. He shook his head. “I’m giving you two the rest of the night off. We’re nearly done anyway. Just go home and think about this.”

Jongdae grabbed his jacket and bag before Junmyeon left him alone with Baekhyun and he hurried out the building. Baekhyun quickly caught up with him.

 “Where are you going? The subway is this way,” he said.   
 “I’d rather walk,” Jongdae said over his shoulder.   
 “Don’t be an idiot, Jongdae,” Baekhyun moaned.

Jongdae ignored him and hunched his shoulders against the cold and continued walking down the pavement. He heard Baekhyun make a sound of frustration before he heard his footsteps behind him.

Jongdae kept his head down as he walked and tried to contain his emotions. There was just too much happening for him to absorb. Baekhyun had been lying to him for months and had dared to tell him to stay away from Minseok. He dared to make Minseok sound like a terrible excuse of a human being while insisting that Chanyeol was different even though he and Baekhyun seemed to be heading down the same path that Minseok and Jongdae had taken.

And now Jongdae didn’t know what he felt for Minseok anymore. That evening he had really felt some resentment towards him even though the thought of hating him was absurd. Minseok looked thoroughly stressed and the concern Jongdae felt was out of the love and affection he still harboured for him.

Jongdae also thought of Junmyeon’s words about Chanyeol and Minseok in relation to Nam Group. He was making it sound like they were dangerous criminals and Jongdae refused to entertain such an idea. But he was now questioning his resolve as he thought back to everything he’d ever witnessed in _Two Moons_. He wondered if the Nam Group gatherings were more than just recreational. He thought about the odd meetings in the bathroom and the low conversations spoken in dialect on the balcony.

He really didn’t know what to think or what to feel.

* * *

 

On Sunday Jongdae had slept through the entire morning just so that he wouldn’t have to think about anything. But he couldn’t concentrate on anything else either. He didn’t feel like practicing his singing or watching television and he knew that if he slept more then he would feel lethargic and stay up the whole night. He was also adamantly avoiding Baekhyun who had locked himself away in his room. But he emerged for dinner and the atmosphere was too much for Jongdae to handle.

 “That’s it. I’m going to speak to Minseok and get to the bottom of this,” he announced as he put down his cutlery and stood up. Baekhyun stared at him.   
 “What do you mean?”   
 “I’m going to ask him about Chanyeol and all of the shady shit with Nam Group because I want answers,” Jongdae said.

He quickly cleaned his bowl and went to his room to get dressed. The weather had worsened considerably overnight and he had to layer his clothing if he didn’t want to freeze to death. He bade Baekhyun a brief goodbye before leaving.

He took a taxi to Minseok’s apartment as it really was too cold to walk. He had already planned a story: he would tell Minseok that he was there to collect his choker among his other possessions that he had left there.

When Jongdae entered the lobby area he was surprised that there was no one there. He waited around for someone to show up so that they could let him through the security door, but to his utter surprise he just pushed it open. He thought nothing more of it as he made his way to the elevator and punched the button for the thirtieth floor.

The corridor was distinctly darker than what Jongdae remembered and he wondered if a light had malfunctioned. He shivered from the cold and hurried to Minseok’s door and knocked twice.

He was about to knock again when the door was suddenly wrenched open. Minseok regarded Jongdae as though he was an alien but Jongdae was even more taken aback by his appearance. He looked ashen-faced and his dark circles were more prominent in the lighting. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts despite the cold and his weight loss was more apparent. Jongdae quickly stopped himself from staring.

 “Hi, Minseok,” he said awkwardly. “I’m sorry to just drop in on you like this but I came to get some stuff back. Also I need to talk to you.”  
Minseok stared at him for a moment as if he were slowly processing his words. He took a step back and opened the door fully.   
 “Come in,” he said.

He stood in the middle of the room while Jongdae removed his shoes and it seemed like he was fidgeting.   
 “Who let you in? I didn’t get notified,” he said.   
 “There was no one there,” Jongdae said. Minseok’s eyes widened.   
 “Are you sure? You saw absolutely no one?”   
 “Uh, yeah. The door just opened,” Jongdae said unsurely. Minseok now looked very agitated but Jongdae didn’t know what to think of it.   
 “I’m giving back your ring,” he said. He pulled it off his middle finger and held it out for Minseok.

Something stirred in his eyes that made Jongdae feel pained and he suddenly wanted to take it back and keep it forever. But he knew that it was time to give it up and move on. Minseok took it and even when their fingers brushed it still made Jongdae feel a rush of affection. Minseok slipped it on and twisted it around for a moment. He looked very defeated and forlorn. It made Jongdae feel rather irritated. Why on earth should be he sad when he was the one who had lost interest in the relationship? Jongdae tried to not look at his face.

 “Minseok, I really want to know – “

Suddenly the lights turned off and thrust them into darkness. Jongdae jumped but he was more shocked at Minseok’s gasp. Then he felt his hands on his arms and he was being dragged across the room pushed into what he assumed was the bedroom and the door slammed behind him.

 “What the hell - ?”   
 “Jongdae be quiet,” Minseok said in a low voice. He had never heard Minseok’s voice sound like that before and it was enough to silence him. He stood still while he heard Minseok fumbling around. The flashlight from Minseok’s phone suddenly turned on and Jongdae gasped because in his other hand Minseok was holding a gun.

 “Jongdae listen to me,” he said in the same low voice. “You need to stay in this room. Do not open the door until I say so. Do you understand?”

Jongdae gaped at him.   
 “What’s going on?” he asked. He suddenly felt scared because there were still no lights and Minseok looked so grave that he was almost a stranger to Jongdae. But now he remembered where he had seen such an expression before – it was in _Two Moons_. Minseok had sometimes looked like this with his colleagues: frowning intensely with utter solemnness in the depths of his dark eyes.

 “I don’t deserve to ask anything of you but please listen to me,” he said. “No matter what you hear on the other side of the door don’t open it. Don’t open it until I say so.” He pocketed his phone and plunged them back into darkness and shook Jongdae’s arm for emphasis.   
 “Do you understand me?”   
 “Y-yes,” Jongdae whispered. For some reason he thought that he should be quiet. Minseok nodded and turned to leave the room.   
 “Lock the door after me.”

As soon as he stepped out into the blackness of the apartment Jongdae closed the door and locked himself in. He held his breath as he pressed his ear to the door. His heart was crashing against his ribcage and he was growing more fearful by the second. He had never seen a gun up-close like that before and he had certainly never imagined that Minseok owned one. He never would have imagined that it had been kept in the very same bedroom that he had shared with him.

He was still only taking small breaths when he suddenly heard something like a door bursting open. It was probably the front door and he just managed to clasp his hand over his mouth to stay quiet.

There was a heavily pregnant silence and it felt like time had frozen for Jongdae as he waited. He felt his hands starting to tremble.

Then there was a shout and the sound of movement and scuffling and this time Jongdae couldn’t stifle his gasp. There was a loud thump followed by another shout. Then he heard a strange muffled popping sound. He only heard it once and it was followed by another shout and then a crash that was so loud he jumped. Then there was silence.

Jongdae heard something like muffled speaking but he couldn’t hear it clearly. Then it was silent again for an agonising amount of time. He desperately wanted to open the door because he didn’t even know if Minseok was still there.

 “Jongdae, don’t open the door yet,” he called and Jongdae released a heavy sigh of relief to hear his voice.   
 “Are you okay?” he asked.   
 “Yes.”

He said nothing more so all Jongdae could do was wait. He heard something that sounded like another person in the apartment and a lot of speaking and movement. Then the lights turned back on and Jongdae jumped.

 “You can open it now.”

Jongdae didn’t wait for Minseok to finish his sentence before he wrenched the door open and Minseok stumbled into the room. Jongdae saw that his thigh was bleeding but Minseok was already hobbling to the bathroom before he could even stare. Jongdae peered out into the apartment and saw how messy it was. But he could tell that the floor had just been cleaned judging by how it gleamed in the light. He hurried to the bathroom to find Minseok cleaning the wound.

 “Minseok what the hell is going on?” he finally said.   
 “He shot me but it just grazed me,” Minseok muttered. “This is the second hitman in the past two weeks.”   
 “A _what_?”

Minseok put a plaster on his thigh and washed his hands. He stood up and gave Jongdae a solemn look.

 “Do you want me to explain everything?” he asked.   
 “Please, Minseok,” he pleaded. “Everything.”

Minseok took a deep breath.   
 “I’m a part of the Seven Star Gang,” he said. Jongdae stared at him and his words echoed in his head. But Minseok did not allow him to say anything and continued.

“My father died when I was seventeen. My family had just enough to get by,” he said. Jongdae remembered the time when Minseok had briefly mentioned his family and now he saw the same sadness in his eyes.   
 “Eight years ago my little sister accidentally fell pregnant,” he continued. “She was only sixteen. So because we had no money I asked Nam Group for a loan as my father had worked at their call centre. He wasn’t involved with them, by the way.”

He sighed.   
 “Everyone in the upper echelon of Nam Group is in the Seven Star Gang. I got into so much debt that I had to join them and become Xiumin.”

He paused and Jongdae had to sit down on the edge of the bed to absorb his words.   
 “I’m not really a part of the gang, you see,” he said. “I’m the Dog of Seven Star.” He pulled up his t-shirt to expose the white scar in the centre of his chest.   
“Members get a tattoo of seven stars,” he explained. “But this is just a reminder that I’ll always be a dog. I do everyone’s dirty work but no one really trusts me.” He pulled his shirt back down and his face was a resigned mask and his eyes were weary.   
 “There’s a mole...and everyone seems to think it’s me,” he muttered. “Whoever is the mole is the one leaking information to the police. Soon enough they’ll have enough evidence to press charges against my bosses. And I don’t know what I’ll do then.”

He sank down onto the floor and ran his hands through his hair.   
 “I don’t know what I’m going to do, Jongdae,” he muttered. “My family depends on me. Their safety depends on me.”

Jongdae heard the sheer desperation in his voice and it made his heart stir. He sank off the bed and onto his knees and pulled Minseok into his arms. He was tense for a moment and Jongdae pulled him closer. It was his natural instinct to comfort him.

 “I left you for your own safety,” Minseok said softly. “I – I had to lie to you. I said those awful things and I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean a single word, Jongdae. I never lost interest in you. I could never. ”

His voice sounded strained with emotion and all Jongdae could do was hold him. He realised just how much he missed the feeling of holding Minseok and hearing his soft voice in his ear. But Minseok pushed himself away and he looked distressed as his eyes scanned Jongdae’s face.  

 “I’m so sorry, Jongdae,” he said. “You got hurt and I couldn’t bear to see it happen again.”

Jongdae glanced down at his wrist. The bruises had faded long ago. He was still trying to absorb Minseok’s words. So it really had been a lie. He hadn’t lost interest in Jongdae. He thought back to that morning at the kitchen table and he realised that Minseok’s mechanical tone and cold eyes had just been a farce to protect him.

 “Minseok…”   
 “You got hurt because of me,” he said. “I’m so sorry. I’m just…I’m sorry.”    
 “It’s not your fault.”   
 “It is! I never should have given you the ring. I never should have allowed it to go this far,” he said. “If Chanyeol wasn’t there then who knows what might have happened? I can’t bear the thought of it.” He took a deep intake of breath.

 “Does…does this answer all your questions?”   
 “So Chanyeol’s also a gangster?” Jongdae asked. Minseok nodded.   
 “He’s my underling because he’s young,” he said. “But he’s still not a dog. He has the actual tattoo.”   
The way he said ‘dog’ made Jongdae flinch as if it were a curse word. There was so much contempt in his tone.

 “Is that why you spoke to me about Baekhyun?” he asked. Minseok nodded.   
 “You know…I never told Chanyeol that you and I were boyfriends,” he said. “But he was able to guess it. And after he saw your ring and that incident happened he confronted me about it.” He frowned. “It was rather rich of him telling me off when he and Baekhyun seem to be going the same way.”   
 “Baekhyun did the same thing,” Jongdae said with a half-hearted chuckle. “We still haven’t made up about it.”

They were quiet for a moment before Jongdae got to his feet. He held out a hand and pulled up Minseok.

 “So, uh, was this an assassin someone sent?” he asked slowly. Minseok nodded.   
 “I had to call Chanyeol to help take him out,” he said. Then he noticed Jongdae’s look of horror.   
 “I didn’t kill him,” he said quickly. “I just knocked him out and Chanyeol took him to...interrogate him. I don’t kill people, Jongdae.”

Thoughts of interrogation aside, Jongdae suddenly remembered the time he spent at his parents’ house. He remembered watching the news and seeing the car crash of Judge Min Chulsung in Incheon.

 “But – but was that you with Chulsung? In Incheon?” he suddenly blurted. “I remember now you had those cuts on your face.”   
Minseok looked very ashamed.   
“My instructions were to kill him and the driver but I couldn’t do it,” he muttered. “I got away without a punishment because they thought it was an accident too.”   
Jongdae was astounded.

Jongdae took in Minseok’s appearance with a new perspective. He glanced from his tired sunken eyes to the plaster on his thigh. He’d never seen anyone look less like a gangster. He felt a surge of impulse.

 “Minseok, come to my place,” Jongdae suddenly said. He raised his eyebrows.  
 “What? Why?”   
 “It’s obviously unsafe for you here,” he said. “I just…I want to help you, Minseok. I don’t really know how but I think the first step is to get you somewhere safe.”   
 “I can’t do that, Jongdae,” he said quietly. “I’ve put you through so much already.”   
 “But I insist,” he said. “Come. Pack a bag. The sooner we get out of here the better.”

Minseok reluctantly packed a small bag with some essentials. Jongdae noticed that there were two guns safely stowed in as well and he desperately tried to pretend he hadn’t seen them.

They took a taxi as it was safer to leave his car behind and sat in silence all the while. Jongdae had no idea how he would be able to help Minseok but he would have some peace of mind if he knew that he was safe from hitmen. Jongdae was still in a small state of disbelief, but seeing Minseok’s weapons and the scar again had assured him that it was indeed very real.

As soon as they entered the apartment Jongdae did not expect to see Baekhyun sitting on the sofa. He jumped up as soon as he saw Minseok.

 “What the fuck is he doing here?” Baekhyun barked.   
 “Baekhyun I’ll explain everything,” Jongdae said. “Minseok’s going to be staying here for a bit.”

Baekhyun gaped at him.    
 “This is the man who made you run all the way home from Gangnam and bawl out your eyes!” he cried. “And now he’s moving in?”   
 “I didn’t say he’s moving in,” Jongdae said tersely. “Can you just shut up for once and calm down? I’ll tell you everything.”

Baekhyun threw himself back onto the sofa and crossed his arms. He glared at Minseok as he and Jongdae passed by. Once Jongdae had closed his bedroom door behind them Minseok and stared at him with wide eyes.

 “Baekhyun is right, Jongdae,” he said.   
 “Baekhyun is a moron,” he snapped.   
 “He’s your friend,” Minseok said softly. “He’s looking out for you.”   
Jongdae felt bad for insulting him but he was still annoyed by Baekhyun’s hypocrisy.  
 “But you didn’t mean what you said when you dumped me,” Jongdae said. “Please let me help you. I’m not saying let’s get back together.”

Minseok remained silent and he looked like a lost child as he stood in the middle of the room clutching his backpack while Jongdae tidied up the room.

 “Do you want something to eat?” he asked. Minseok shook his head. Jongdae gently took him by the arm and sat him down on the bed.   
 “Just sit here for a bit. I’m going to go explain everything to Baekhyun,” he said. His hand lingered on his arm for longer than intended before he left.

Baekhyun glared at Jongdae as he sat down beside him.   
 “Okay, this is a long story so just be quiet and listen.”

He explained everything to Baekhyun including the incident at the club when Chanyeol had intervened. He made sure to hold up a hand to silence him whenever he tried to interrupt. By the time he had finished Baekhyun looked thoroughly confused and slightly alarmed.

 “The Seven Star Gang? Hitmen? And _Chanyeol_?” he said in disbelief. “I was just joking that time I said they were in the mafia…”   
 “Yeah, well, you were right,” Jongdae said with a sigh. “And I can’t tell you what to do with your life, but maybe reconsider your friendship with Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun frowned at him.   
 “I’m just going to have to think about this for a while,” he said. He ran his hands through his hair and Jongdae saw how much his roots had grown out. His had also probably made an appearance but his hair had been the furthest thing from his mind in the past few weeks.

 “It’s late,” Jongdae said. “I don’t know what’s going to happen but I also don’t think you should tell Chanyeol that Minseok is here.”   
Baekhyun pulled a face.   
 “Aren’t they good friends?”   
 “Everyone thinks he’s a mole,” Jongdae said quietly. “I don’t know about Chanyeol.”   
 “Right…”   
 “I’m going to bed,” Jongdae said as he stood up and Baekhyun followed and went off to his room without another word.

When Jongdae entered his bedroom he stopped in his tracks because Minseok was curled up on the far side of the bed beside the wall. He was frowning in his sleep but he looked so utterly vulnerable and small. Jongdae had never seen him like that and it made his heart ache. He didn’t want to disturb him by pulling out the duvet from beneath him so he draped a heavy blanket over him.

Seeing as they were no longer dating, Jongdae didn’t want to invade Minseok’s boundaries by sleeping in the same bed as him. So he left him to sleep in peace and shuffled to Baekhyun’s room. He knocked on the door four times before Baekhyun wrenched it open and frowned at him.

 “What is it?”   
 “Minseok’s in my bed…” he said awkwardly. Ordinarily he would have just slept on the couch but it was far too cold.  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes but he stepped aside. Even though they still hadn’t apologised to one another Jongdae knew that the rift between them had lessened slightly. Baekhyun was genuinely looking out for him and wanted the best for him.

His room was messier than Jongdae’s but there was still a system of organisation amongst the computer games and consoles.

Jongdae wordlessly collapsed on the left side of the bed and Baekhyun climbed in on the other. He turned off the light lay with his back to Jongdae and a slightly awkward silence fell over them.

 “So…are you two not back together then?” Baekhyun finally asked.   
 “No.”   
 “Do you want to get back together?”   
 “…I don’t know.”

Jongdae really didn’t know what to think or feel. On one hand he was relieved that his doubts about Minseok’s reasons for dumping him had been confirmed, on the other hand had to grapple with the fact that he was a gangster. He was piecing together everything he had ever witnessed at _Two Moons_ and even outside the club with Minseok and it all made sense that he was a gangster. He remembered all of the phone-calls at odd hours on the weekends. He thought of how much time Minseok spent in Incheon and realised that it was all due to the work of the gang. Jongdae thought that he should be more scared, but he found that his concern for Minseok outweighed his fear. The deep love and affection he felt for Minseok made it so that Jongdae was able to overlook any notions of hitmen and guns.

He pressed his palms against his forehead because he realised just how ridiculous he was being. He hadn’t even known this man for a year and yet he was willing to put himself in danger for him. Jongdae didn’t even know if they could ever go back to the way they were but just in the same way he knew he would never tire of singing he knew that he would never stop loving Minseok.


	10. Chapter 10

Jongdae had vivid dreams involving Minseok and Chanyeol and faceless gangsters wielding guns in _Two Moons_. He suddenly awoke in the middle of the night with a start when one dream had ended in blood. The digital alarm clock beside Baekhyun showed that it was nearly five o’clock.

 “Are you awake?”

Baekhyun’s voice made Jongdae jump as he thought he was still asleep.  
 “Yeah,” he murmured. “It’s still dark outside.”  
 “I think it’s snowing too,” Baekhyun said.  
A sudden memory came to Jongdae’s mind and he grinned.  
 “Remember that time in high school when we nearly got expelled for trying to have a sled race down the embankments?”

Baekhyun burst out laughing and it was a wonderful sound to fill the silence of the apartment.  
 “We wrote lines for so long my hand nearly fell off,” he said. “And then you tried to bring the sled inside to race down the corridors!”  
 “That was your idea!” Jongdae said indignantly. Baekhyun kicked him under the duvet in his bout of laughter. Although it was dark and Jongdae could hardly make out his face he grinned at his friend.

 “Jongdae, I’m so sorry,” he said and all the mirth from his voice was gone. “I was such an ass to you about Minseok. I was just so mad at him and I was mad at you because I thought you'd just stupidly gotten yourself hurt. And I shouldn’t have lied about being friends with Chanyeol. And I really didn’t mean it when I told you not to come crying to me because you can always come to me, Jongdae. You know that, right?”

Jongdae fumbled around until he found Baekhyun’s hand and gripped it tightly.  
 “I know,” he said. “You were just looking out for me in your own way. Thank you, Baekhyun. We’re both too stubborn sometimes.”

They continued to hold hands in silence for a moment until Jongdae pulled away to turn on his side and look at Baekhyun’s face in the darkness.  
 “Why did you keep Chanyeol from me, though?” he asked. Although Jongdae could hardly see Baekhyun he could tell that he was slightly embarrassed by the way he fidgeted and spoke.  
 “Well, I thought he was really cute so I just wanted to get to know him before saying anything,” he said. “The one night you had no shift and he was there without Minseok so I just got talking to him.”  
 “And? Do you want to date him?” Jongdae asked.  
 “Yeah, maybe,” Baekhyun said awkwardly. “We’re just friends, though. He also really likes games. I don’t want to rush into anything…especially considering the whole gang thing now.”

Jongdae remained silent for a moment.  
 “You know…Minseok and I said the same thing,” he sighed. “I suppose we didn’t take it as slowly as we’d planned.”  
 “Do you regret it?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “No. I…I could never regret anything about Minseok,” Jongdae murmured.  
 “You really love him, don’t you?” Baekhyun said quietly.  
 “I do.”

Jongdae realised that he had never actually verbalised it before. He felt himself blushing slightly.

“I hope it all works out for you two,” Baekhyun said after a while. “I know he lied to you for your protection…but I still kind of want to hit him.”  
 “I see why he did it,” Jongdae said with a small laugh. “I don’t think any other way would have made he want to stay away from him.”  
 “What is he going to do? He can’t live here forever,” Baekhyun said.  
 “I have no idea,” Jongdae said and he sat up. He was fully awake now and didn’t want to go back to sleep.  
 “I’m going to go check on him. You go back to sleep,” he said.  
 “I’m too awake now,” Baekhyun groaned. “I’ll start breakfast.”

Jongdae got up and quietly made his way to his room. He knocked on the door but there was no response. He slowly opened the door and peered inside and he saw that Minseok was in the exact same position he had left him in last night. The curtains were open and some outside light illuminated the room but the sun had still not risen. Jongdae crept inside and took out a change of clothes before heading off to shower.

When he came back he decided to wake up Minseok as Baekhyun had already started making breakfast. He really didn’t want to disturb him but he also wanted Minseok to eat. He gently shook his arm.

 “Wake up, Minseok,” he said softly. Minseok furrowed his brows in the way that Jongdae loved. He would always kiss his forehead when he frowned like that. But now all he could do was shake his arm again. Minseok peered at him through half-lidded eyes and he looked very confused for a moment. Then he suddenly sat up.

 “Breakfast is nearly ready,” Jongdae said.  
 “I – it’s fine,” Minseok said quickly. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair. “I should go today. I don’t want to inconvenience you any longer.”  
 “Minseok, we’ll talk about it later. Now you just need to get some decent food inside of you because I can see that you’ve hardly been eating,” Jongdae said sternly. He handed Minseok a spare towel from his cupboard.  
 “You can go shower so long,” he said. “And don’t pull that face,” he added quickly when he saw his frown. “You’re not an inconvenience.”

He left to go to the kitchen to set the table and he heard Minseok ambling off to shower.  
 “How does he like his eggs?” Baekhyun asked.  
 “Scrambled,” Jongdae said without hesitation. Baekhyun smirked at him.  
 “You two are gross.”  
 “So you’ve said.”

Minseok was very hesitant as he entered the kitchen and hovered near the table like a ghost until Jongdae noticed him.  
 “Sit down.”  
He had to pull out the chair to force him to sit and even then he sat up painfully straight with his hands folded in his lap. There was an awkward silence that couldn’t even be filled by the sounds of the food cooking.

 “I’m sorry for being rude to you,” Baekhyun said as he handed Minseok his plate. He accepted it with a bow of his head.  
 “I don’t blame you,” he muttered. “Thank you.”

It was a very strange sight for Jongdae to see Minseok at his own kitchen table looking very domestic and most unlike a gangster or someone from Nam Group. Only he and Baekhyun spoke while they ate, but afterwards Minseok insisted on helping them clean up. He was very adamant so Jongdae let him help while ignoring the sly smirks Baekhyun shot him.

 “So what are you going to do?” Jongdae finally asked once they were finished.  
 “I need to move my car somewhere,” Minseok said. “I have spare one hidden in a safe house in Incheon.”  
Baekhyun’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

 “A safe house?” he asked in awe. Jongdae was also curious so he couldn’t blame Baekhyun for acting as though this was some type of video game narrative.  
 “Yeah, but my bosses know about it so I don’t think I can hide there,” Minseok muttered. “I’ll think about that later.”  
 “You can stay here for as long as you need to,” Jongdae said. Baekhyun nodded in agreement. Minseok’s face was unreadable though there was something like guilt stirring in his eyes.  
 “Thank you,” he murmured.  
 “I’ll come with you to get the car,” Jongdae said and he jumped to his feet. “We can go through the park if you don’t want to take a taxi.” Jongdae figured that Minseok wanted to remain as unseen as possible and while the route through the park would take longer it was far more discreet.  

Minseok looked as though he was about to argue but Jongdae crossed his arms and gave him a strong look.  
 “Fine,” Minseok sighed.

It was cloudy outside when Minseok and Jongdae stepped out the apartment. Minseok’s jacket was slightly too large for him and hid the lower half of his face and it was a very endearing sight.

They walked in silence until they reached the park. As it was an early Monday morning it was empty. Most of the trees were leafless but there were many evergreens and tall shrubs that sheltered the pathway and hid them from sight. It was one of the biggest parks in the city and it offered another means of travelling to Gangnam even if it took longer.

They walked for a while in silence. Jongdae heard the distant sounds of traffic but he was more focused on the sounds of birds and Minseok’s soft breathing. The snow started to fall again and it was quickly carpeting the pathway. Jongdae thought back to Christmas Eve and how they had romped around in the snow like children. He remembered his barely contained feelings of pure joy and love when he and Minseok kissed in the car.

 “Don’t you have work today?” Minseok asked.  
 “Only the afternoon shift,” Jongdae said. Minseok frowned at him.  
 “We may not be back by then.”  
 “Then that’s fine. I can call in sick,” Jongdae replied.

Minseok stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. He looked very solemn.  
 “Jongdae, you know we aren’t dating anymore, right?” he said gently. “You aren’t obliged to do anything for me.”  
 “I know. But I still want to,” Jongdae said. “My feelings for you haven’t changed despite everything.”

Minseok averted his eyes.  
 “You’re so stubborn,” he muttered with a small smile. “Just like how you insisted dancing for me.”  
Jongdae smiled at the memory. All of the shared glances and smiles and flirting at _Two Moons_ felt like a lifetime ago. Jongdae never imagined that he would actually end up falling head-over-heels in love with the man with the piercing gaze who complimented his dancing. He felt the affection swell in his chest and he desperately wanted to reach out to just hold Minseok’s hand.

Minseok must have seen the slight twitch of Jongdae’s arm and the way his eyes glanced at his hand at his side. His expression softened.  
 “Jongdae…”

Minseok was about to say something when he tensed. Jongdae heard the sound of approaching footsteps crunching through the thin layer of snow. They both turned to look behind them. Jongdae held his breath for a moment though he did not know why. When the lanky figure of Chanyeol came around the corner he was surprised and exhaled in relief. But then he noticed how still Minseok was and how his eyes narrowed slightly.

Chanyeol glanced at Jongdae but he did not greet him. His eyes were fixed on Minseok.

 “What are you doing here, Chanyeol?” Minseok asked. He wasn’t rude but there was barely-suppressed suspicion in his tone.  
 “I need to speak to you, Minseok,” Chanyeol said. His brows were furrowed and his voice was low. Minseok said nothing and Chanyeol stared at Jongdae for a moment until he felt a bit uncomfortable.  
 “Jongdae you should go,” he said.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” he said before Minseok could speak. “I know everything, Chanyeol. So whatever you have to say you can say in front of me.”

Chanyeol looked shocked for a moment but then he sighed and shook his head.

 “Minseok, Jisoo sent the hitman last night,” he said bluntly. Minseok clenched his jaw.  
 “How do you know?” he asked. His voice was very low yet in the stillness of the park Jongdae heard it clearly.  
 “I was at the meeting when they discussed it. I suggested sending him.”

Minseok was as still as a statue as he stared at Chanyeol. His burning eyes were the only indication of any emotion. Jongdae felt the thick tension in the air but he was slow in realising the meaning of Chanyeol’s words.

He had been conspiring against Minseok. He was complicit in attempting to kill him and Jongdae stared at him in growing horror.

 “Why?” Minseok said though his mouth hardly moved.  
 “I knew you could fight him off,” Chanyeol said. “Minseok just hear me out. I – “  
 “How did you know we were here?” Jongdae suddenly asked though he already had the nagging feeling of the truth.  
 “I asked Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said. Hearing him say Baekhyun’s name sent a surge of anger through Jongdae.

Chanyeol was involved in trying to kill Minseok and now he was using Jongdae’s best friend as another means to do it.

 “You stay away from Baekhyun!” he yelled.  
 “Jongdae just let me explain everything,” he said in a louder voice. Minseok twitched beside Jongdae but his face remained a stony mask. Chanyeol looked at Minseok with wide eyes and he seemed impatient.

 “Minseok, I’m the mole,” he said. “I’ve been leaking the documents and evidence to the police. Everything was all me.”  
Jongdae barely contained his gasp and Minseok’s expression changed. He stared at Chanyeol in disbelief. He was speechless.  
 “I’m an undercover cop,” Chanyeol explained. “My department sent me to investigate Nam Group six years ago.”  
 “You’re a traitor,” Minseok said suddenly. “You betrayed me. You were my friend!”  
 “Minseok I’m still your friend! I’ve been trying to keep you alive!”  
 “And what if I couldn’t fight the hitman? Did you think about that? He nearly shot me!”

Minseok’s steel composure was disintegrating and he was becoming more hysterical.  
 “And now you’re here to arrest me?” he asked. “You befriended me just to end up throwing us all in prison?”  
 “No! Minseok you can testify!” he said. “That’s why I can’t let you go into hiding now. You need to come with me. If you testify against – “  
 “Are you insane?” Minseok barked. “They’ll kill my family!”

Jongdae heard the desperate note in his voice and it tugged at his heart. Minseok’s hands were trembling and it wasn’t from the biting winter air. His eyes were alarmingly wide and his face was pale.

Chanyeol took a step forward and Jongdae found himself suddenly jumping in front of Minseok. Chanyeol gaped at him but he made a sound of frustration.

 “Jongdae, this doesn’t involve you,” he said firmly. “You’re wasting time.”  
 “You’re not forcing Minseok to do anything,” he said. Although Chanyeol was far taller than him and looked rather imposing as he scowled at him Jongdae did not back down.

 “Jongdae get out of the way or I will drag you,” Chanyeol said as he took another step forward.  
 “If you touch him I’ll kill you.”

Minseok’s voice sent chills down Jongdae’s spine and he turned around to see him pointing his gun at Chanyeol over Jongdae’s shoulder. Rage burnt in his eyes and in that moment he was unrecognisable to Jongdae. Chanyeol held up his hands and stumbled back.

 “I’m your friend, Minseok,” he said slowly. “I never lied about that. We’ve been best friends for all this time. Please believe me.”

All Jongdae could do was stare in horror as he looked from Minseok’s livid face to Chanyeol’s look of earnest desperation.

 “How can I even trust you?” Minseok whispered. There was thick emotion in his voice. “Look what happened to Yuchan! He was betrayed to the police! Did you have a hand in that?”  
 “No!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “He was collateral to let the others go! I had nothing to do with it.”

Minseok’s chest was heaving but he was slowly lowering his arm.  
 “How can I even testify and keep my family safe?” he asked stiffly.  
 “My department will help, Minseok,” Chanyeol said gently. “They’ve done it before. They might have to move to another province but I swear on my life that they’ll be alright. I’ve gathered enough evidence to arrest everyone, Minseok. Every boss of the Seven Star Gang will be imprisoned for life.”

Minseok lowered the gun and slowly put it in his jacket. Then Jongdae realised that Minseok’s eyes were glistening.

 “Everyone?” he whispered.  
 “I swear on it.”

Minseok stared at the snowy ground for a moment before he nodded.  
 “Alright,” he said. He swallowed down his emotions and quickly wiped his eyes.  
 “You have to come with me to the police department,” Chanyeol said. “Then we can take it from there. It’s going to be a bit of a process arresting everyone so there will probably have to be a Special Forces operation. In the meanwhile you’ll have to stay safe somewhere.”  
 “He can stay with me,” Jongdae said, suddenly finding his voice.

Chanyeol stared at him again but his expression was kinder and he wasn’t impatient.  
 “Jongdae, he has to stay under police surveillance,” he said.  
 “Why? If he’s testifying then he’s not going to prison,” Jongdae said quickly.  
 “Yes, but it’s more complicated than that. I’m also going to have to keep a low profile for a bit.”

Jongdae was silent as he knew he couldn’t argue. Minseok did not meet his eyes.  
 “Let’s go,” Chanyeol said.  
 “My stuff is at Jongdae’s place,” Minseok said quietly. “Stop there first.” Chanyeol nodded and turned to walk back down the pathway. Jongdae walked behind Minseok and tried to make sense of everything but it felt like his head was going to explode.

In Chanyeol’s car Minseok sat next to Jongdae in the back and they were silent for the duration of the drive. Minseok merely stared at the back of Chanyeol’s head and did not meet Jongdae’s eyes.

When they stopped outside the apartment Jongdae offered to go inside. Baekhyun hadn’t left for work yet so he was surprised to see Jongdae bursting through the front door.

 “Jongdae? What’s – “

But Jongdae ignored him and grabbed Minseok’s bag and hurried back outside and Baekhyun sprinted after him. When they came outside he stopped when he saw Chanyeol’s car and he stared in confusion. Jongdae didn’t notice him as he approached and Minseok opened the door. He took the bag from him and he was still avoiding his eyes.

 “Minseok,” Jongdae said. “Please look at me.”

Minseok glanced up and Jongdae saw just how fearful he was.

 “It’s going to be okay. Everything will be okay,” he said firmly. He desperately wanted to hug him tightly but he squeezed his shoulder instead.  
 “I’ll see you, Jongdae,” Minseok muttered and he closed the door. Then the car drove off down the road and out of sight.

* * *

 

The days that followed were some of the most anxious of Jongdae’s life. Chanyeol had phoned to briefly tell him that he and Minseok wouldn’t be able to contact him in any way as they had to virtually disappear.

All Jongdae could do was religiously follow the news. The Special Forces operation happened soon after Minseok left with Chanyeol and it was headlines news wherever Jongdae looked. He kept seeing the televised operation where heavily armed agents stormed into numerous places from the Nam Group building to the safe house in Incheon. The Seven Star Gang was seemingly endless as more and more members were arrested by the day. It was now close to becoming one of the biggest cases in the country’s history.

Jongdae had never appreciated Baekhyun’s friendship as much as he did during the two weeks of arrests and trials. Baekhyun was also very concerned about Chanyeol’s wellbeing so he could empathise with Jongdae. They were now also indirectly involved as the police started investigating _Two Moons_. It was only the owners and their boss who was being investigated and Jongdae was relieved that he wouldn’t be asked anything because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to lie. As a result the club was temporarily closed until the investigation ended and the employees were given paid leave.

Jongdae’s second audition at M.S. Entertainment was drawing closer but it was the furthest thing from his mind as all he could do was worry about Minseok.

* * *

 

It was a quiet Friday evening for Jongdae and Baekhyun in their apartment. They were watching a movie when Baekhyun’s phone started ringing.

 “Hello? Who is this?”

His gasp made Jongdae nearly fall off the couch and before he could ask what was happening Baekhyun rushed out the front door. He came back a moment later accompanied by Minseok and Chanyeol and Jongdae jumped to his feet. They both looked like they’d been through hell and back although Chanyeol managed a small smile. Minseok looked thoroughly miserable.

 “Does anyone want coffee?” Baekhyun asked loudly. Chanyeol took the hint and started making small-talk with Baekhyun while Minseok merely stared at Jongdae.

 “I need to speak to you,” he said quietly. Jongdae nodded and motioned for him to follow him to his room. He shut the door behind him and it drowned out Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s voices. Jongdae had a thousand questions to ask.

 “Minseok – “  
 “I have to go to Japan, Jongdae,” he said. Jongdae was surprised.  
 “Oh, okay,” he said slowly. “But how are you? Is…is everything okay?”  
 “I didn’t testify in court because it was televised,” Minseok said. “But yes, everything is sorted out. I’m no longer in the Seven Stars Gang.”

Jongdae felt relief wash over him but Minseok remained solemn.  
 “So why are you going to Japan?” he asked.  
 “I have to hide for a while. It’s too dangerous for me to stay here.”  
 “For how long?” Jongdae asked even though he dreaded the answer.  
 “A few years.”

It felt like something had punched him in the chest. Just when he thought he could be back with Minseok without any hindrances, reality had proven Jongdae wrong.

 “Oh.”

That was all he could say. He had no words to convey what he felt because it felt like the small amount of hope he had built up was crashing down around him. His composure was threatening to crumble as well as he looked as Minseok’s face.

 “I don’t want to leave you again, Jongdae,” Minseok whispered and his voice was so faint that Jongdae nearly missed his words. He heard Baekhyun drop something in the kitchen and it was followed by Chanyeol’s booming laughter. Jongdae’s throat felt tight so he couldn’t respond to Minseok. He stared at the floor.

 “When do you leave?” he managed to ask though he could hear how much emotion was laced in his words.  
 “Tomorrow.”

Jongdae glanced up and his lips parted in a silent gasp of shock. Tomorrow was far too soon. Any day was too soon because Jongdae had to make up for lost time. He had to spend more time laughing with Minseok and feeling the warmth of his embrace. He had yet to tell him just how much he loved him.

 “I’m so sorry for everything, Jongdae,” Minseok said. “I feel like I’ve robbed you of something. You’ve wasted so much time and energy on me. I hope that you find someone else who’s worthy of you.”  
Jongdae frowned at him.  
 “Minseok what are you saying? There’s no one else for me except you,” he said. His voice was stronger and he took a step towards Minseok. He saw the doubt and guilt glistening in his dark eyes.  
 “I don’t care where you go or how long you go for because I love you,” he said. “I’ll still be here waiting for you, Minseok.”  
 “I don’t want you to waste your youth waiting for someone like me,” Minseok muttered.  
 “Don’t you understand?” Jongdae said in a slightly louder voice. “I love you, Minseok. We – we can do a long-distance relationship. Even if we can’t communicate I’ll still wait for you.”

Emotion was taking over Jongdae’s composure at the thought of having to wait for Minseok for years without contact and he swallowed hard.  
 “Don’t cry for me,” he muttered. Jongdae made a sound of frustration.  
 “It’s not just about you! I’ll cry for you if I want to and I’ll wait a hundred years if I want to!”

Minseok was taken aback and he stared at Jongdae as though seeing him for the first time. Then his face broke into a sad smile.

 “Always so stubborn,” he said. He reached out a hand to brush the hair out of Jongdae’s eyes and his fingers lingered by his cheek.  
 “I love you, Jongdae,” he murmured. “I love you so much, my angel.”

Jongdae couldn’t bear it any longer so he lunged forward and pulled Minseok into a bone-crushing hug. He couldn’t control the tears that started to spill from his eyes as Minseok held onto him so tightly that it constricted his breathing. Only when he felt like he was about to pass out did Jongdae pull away though he still kept his arms around him. He blinked through wet lashes to take in Minseok’s soft expression but it only made him want to cry more. Minseok brushed away the tears with his thumbs and held Jongdae’s face in his hands.

 “We’ll be able to stay in contact,” he said softly. “Though not always. I might have to change my phone number a few times. And I’ll have to move around…so I don’t think you’ll be able to visit.”  
 “It’s fine. Even if I have to send you letters with a damn pigeon I’ll do it,” Jongdae said adamantly.

Minseok smiled at him and it was such a wonderful sight that Jongdae buried his face in his shoulder. He felt Minseok’s fingers threading through his hair before his lips brushed against his cheek.

 “Please stay with me tonight at my place,” Minseok whispered. “I can’t bear the thought of staying there alone.”  
 “Of course,” Jongdae said. “I’ll always stay with you.”

So Jongdae packed his backpack and led Minseok out the room. They walked straight past Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who had been standing rather close together by the microwave, and Jongdae hardly noticed them spring apart.

 “Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked in surprise.  
 “My place. We’ll take a taxi,” Minseok said.  
 “See you, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said with a small wave at his bewildered friend.

Although it was late they still bought takeaway dinner from the same place they had always ordered from. Minseok’s apartment was colder than what Jongdae had remembered and he noticed that it was slightly emptier. Minseok’s suitcase was already packed in his room and Jongdae couldn’t bear to look at it.

 “Where have you been staying all this time with Chanyeol?” Jongdae asked. They sat together on the floor of the living room as the sofa was gone and the view of the city’s skyline shone before them through the large window.  
 “At his colleague’s place,” Minseok said. “It was out in the countryside.”  
 “So did you make it up with him?”  
Minseok nodded.  
 “He’s a really good friend,” he said quietly. “He’s going to explain everything to my family.”  
 “Did you get to see them at least?” Jongdae asked. Minseok shook his head and remained silent. All Jongdae could do was put an arm around him and pull him close.

It was long past midnight when they lay awake together in each other’s arms. Jongdae didn’t hear the distant traffic as all he could focus on was Minseok’s steady breathing as he rested his head on Jongdae’s chest. He placed his palm over the centre of Minseok’s chest – over the white star-shaped scar that would never fade. His fingers gently traced around it and he engrained the feeling of its texture into his memory.

 “Jongdae?” he murmured.  
 “Hmm?”  
 “I never asked you about your audition,” he said softly. Jongdae smiled.  
 “I passed the first round. The second round is this weekend,” he said. Minseok moved to look up at him with a proud smile and Jongdae felt his chest tighten.  
 “Well done,” he said and he reached up to stroke his cheek. “I know you’ll make it through.  
 “It’s all thanks to you, Minseok,” he said.

Jongdae savoured the warmth of Minseok’s embrace and the heat of his skin and the softness of his voice. He knew it would be a long time until he could experience it again. He engrained his touch to memory and held it close to his heart. He knew that he would never forget that last night together for the rest of his life.

* * *

 

Chanyeol had arrived early in the morning to pick up Minseok as he was to take him to the airport. Jongdae and Minseok had hardly slept and they were slow to detach themselves from one another and start getting ready. Minseok had only packed one suitcase and one backpack and it gave Jongdae a small yet false sense of hope that he wouldn’t be gone for too long. Perhaps a year at the most. But he knew that it would not happen.

They were silent as they left the apartment. Jongdae thought of all the times he had spent in the place and he was already starting to feel nostalgic.

They were also silent in the car and even Chanyeol said nothing after greeting them. Jongdae wondered if he had slept over at Baekhyun’s but he thought that it was unlikely considering Baekhyun’s awkwardness. He would certainly interrogate him about it later.

It was the longest car ride of Jongdae’s life but he didn’t want it to end. He would rather be stuck in a never-ending state of limbo in Chanyeol’s car than stop and have to say goodbye to Minseok. But they eventually reached the airport and Jongdae’s heart felt heavy.

He stood silently beside Chanyeol as Minseok checked in his bags and got his boarding pass. The process was also painfully long. Then came the dreaded moment when Minseok would have to pass through security to the other side and out of Jongdae’s sight for an uncertain amount of time.

 “Chanyeol, thank you for everything,” Minseok said as he gazed up at his tall friend. Chanyeol smiled sadly.  
 “I thought we already had our deep chat,” he chuckled. He reached out his long arms and pulled Minseok into a hug and resulted in smashing his face into his chest.  
 “You’ll always be my smallest and oldest friend,” he said. Jongdae smiled at the sight of Minseok struggling in his arms. Chanyeol let go and stared at him for a moment.  
 “Stay in touch and stay safe,” he said. “Thanks for always looking out for me.” He squeezed Minseok’s shoulders and glanced at Jongdae.  
 “I’ll give you guys a moment,” he said and he ambled off to go sit on a bench.

Jongdae felt his smile fade as he turned to look at Minseok. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out a sealed envelope and handed it to Jongdae.  
 “Jongdae, I would really appreciate it if you could go with Chanyeol to give this to my mother,” he said. “I know that if I were to introduce you as my boyfriend she’d love you.”

Jongdae took the envelope and nodded. He couldn’t find his voice as he stared at the envelope in his hands. But when he stowed it in his pocket and glanced up at Minseok he felt his breath catch in his throat because he was quietly crying. Jongdae had never seen Minseok cry and he hoped he never would have to again. His eyes were awfully wide and his bottom lip quivered slightly as tears spilled down his cheeks.

Now Jongdae knew that he had to swallow down his own emotions because he had to be strong for Minseok. He pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. A small sob escaped his lips.

 “It’s alright, Minseok,” Jongdae said softly. “If you’re ever sad or lonely just remember me. I’ll always be here waiting for you. I’ll always be thinking of you.”

Minseok pulled away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He pulled the ring of his finger and grabbed Jongdae’s hand.  
 “Please have this,” he murmured as he slipped the ring onto his middle finger. “Then I can feel like I’m always with you.”  
 “I never asked you about this ring,” Jongdae said.  
 “My father gave it to me as a birthday present,” Minseok said. He sniffed and Jongdae reached up to wipe away the fresh tears spilling from his eyes and cupped his face in his hands.  
 “Your father would be proud of you, Minseok,” he said. “You’ve done everything for your family. You’ve put your life on the line for them. I’m proud of you too.”

The mechanical voice of the airport announcements suddenly pierced the air to remind passengers not to leave their luggage unattended and Jongdae and Minseok were brought back to reality. Droves of people were making for the queue at security.

 “I have to go,” Minseok murmured. Jongdae pulled him back for a last embrace.  
 “I love you, Minseok,” he said. “Please be safe and eat properly and sleep well and stay in touch with me and Chanyeol when you can. I love you I love you!” He squeezed him tightly with his last words.  
Minseok chuckled against his neck and planted a small and discreet kiss.  
 “I love you, Jongdae. I have so many things I want to say to you but I might start crying again. Goodbye, my angel.”

He pulled away and started to walk towards the queue. Jongdae stared after him and Minseok kept glancing back at him. Jongdae abandoned all qualms and hurried over to the queue to stand by the barrier and watch as Minseok moved further and further away from him. He passed through the security check and collected his backpack. Then he turned back to give Jongdae one last smile and a small wave before he walked through the sliding glass doors and out of sight.

* * *

 

Jongdae was silent as he sat in the passenger seat beside Chanyeol. A song played softly on the radio and Chanyeol tapped his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. If Jongdae was in higher spirits he would have sang along.

Chanyeol looked very smart in his police officer’s uniform and Jongdae felt slightly underdressed. He regretted wearing jeans as the ride was quite long and his legs were starting to cramp.

He stared out the window at the houses they passed as they approached the town. It was a small yet cosy place in a valley. Jongdae imagined a smaller Minseok playing in grassy fields as they whirled past.

They stopped outside a two storey house enclosed by a high wall. There were lots of shrubs hanging over the wall that would bloom in the springtime. Jongdae wished the misery of the February weather would finally melt away because it was still bitterly cold.

 “Have you met them before?” Jongdae asked. Chanyeol nodded.  
 “A few times.”  
He gave Jongdae a look of encouragement.  
 “Let’s go.”

They climbed out the car and Chanyeol rang the bell on the gate. Jongdae fidgeted with the letter in his hands and tried to contain his nerves.

After a few minutes the gate was opened and Jongdae nearly gasped because he thought that Minseok was standing in front of him. But he blinked and realised that it was a woman. She was shorter than Minseok and her long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Her chin wasn’t as pointed as Minseok’s and her cheeks were rounder but she shared her brother’s eyes.

 “Oh, Chanyeol,” she said. She stared at his uniform for a moment and raised her eyebrows. Chanyeol removed his hat and greeted her.  
 “I have to speak to you and your mother,” he said politely. “This is Kim Jongdae,” he said as he gestured to Jongdae. Minseok’s sister greeted him and introduced herself as Minhee though she did not ask why he was also there.  
 “Come inside,” she said.

They followed her through the gate and into a wide garden. A thin layer of snow blanketed the lawn and Jongdae thought the place must look beautiful in spring and summer. The house was big but not ostentatious. Jongdae knew that Minseok had paid for it all.

Minseok’s mother did not share many features with her son though Jongdae recognised something similar in her smile. He assumed that Minseok and his sister’s piercing eyes had been passed down from their late father.

The four of them sat in the lounge and Jongdae felt rather anxious while Chanyeol started to explain everything. He couldn’t bear to look at Minhee’s eyes so he stared at his hands folded in his lap. He occasionally glanced up to look at Minseok’s mother but he hated seeing the worry in her face as she listened to Chanyeol.

He explained the security measures that would be taken to ensure their safety and Jongdae was surprised that there were no shocked outbursts or horrified exclamations. He thought that Minseok was very much like his family in that they were also quiet and composed.

 “Jongdae? How do you know Minseok?” Minhee asked. Jongdae forced himself to meet her eyes.  
 “I…we’re in a relationship,” he said. She looked slightly surprised. Jongdae remembered the envelope and quickly produced it and gave Minseok’s mother.  
 “Minseok asked me to give this to you,” he said. Her hands trembled slightly as she took it from him but she thanked him.

Chanyeol finished explaining how Minseok had arranged to transfer all of his money to his mother’s account and that he would be able to maintain some sparse contact depending on his situation.

 “How long will he be gone for?” Minhee asked.  
 “No one can say for certain,” Chanyeol said gently. “The police are going to have to monitor everything closely. It’ll be a while until we can be entirely certain that no one will attempt to take revenge or anything.”

Minseok’s mother opened the envelope but her expression was unreadable as she read the handwritten letter. Jongdae was glad that they weren’t upset because he wasn’t sure if he would be able to contain his own emotions.

 “Thank you for telling us everything, Chanyeol,” Minhee’s mother said. “Thank you for keeping Minseok safe.”  
Chanyeol smiled and shook his head.  
 “It’s nothing. You’ll be seeing more of me and my colleagues later in the week to discuss security.”

They all got to their feet and Minseok’s mother met Jongdae’s eyes.  
 “I’m happy that my son met someone like you, Jongdae,” she said quietly. Her eyes were sad though she smiled at him. Jongdae didn’t know what to say so he just nodded.

At that moment he heard rapid footsteps from above and a small girl hurtled down the stairs. She shared her eyes with her mother and Jongdae couldn’t help but stare at her. She stared back at Jongdae with raised eyebrows but she recognised Chanyeol and ran over to greet him.

 “Hello, Minji,” he said with a smile. Even when he crouched down he was still far taller than the girl.  
 “Where’s uncle?” she asked. She peered around Chanyeol as though Minseok were hiding. Minhee placed a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.  
 “Your uncle won’t be visiting us for a while, Minji,” she said gently. “He’s moved to live in Japan for a while.”

Minji looked mildly scandalised.  
 “Why? He hasn’t visited in ages!”  
 “It’s for work,” Minhee said. “Your uncle works very hard to provide for us.”

Jongdae looked at the confusion on Minji’s face and he felt something tugging at his heart so he turned to stare at the wall. She noticed his movement and suddenly sprung towards him.

 “You’re wearing uncle’s ring! Are you married to him?” she exclaimed.

Chanyeol burst out laughing and Jongdae tried to force down the blush creeping up his neck. Minhee stifled her own laughter and scolded Minji for being rude.

 “When Chanyeol comes to visit you should also come, Jongdae,” Minseok’s mother said with a warm smile.  
 “I’d like to,” Jongdae said quietly.

They said goodbye and he was slightly relieved that Minhee and her mother did not look too upset. Minji looked slightly sulky but Jongdae smiled and waved to her from the passenger seat as Chanyeol steered the car down the road and away from the house. It started snowing again so they couldn’t stay for too long.

Jongdae wished that he could have met Minseok’s family under different circumstances. He should have walked in beside Minseok and been introduced by him as his boyfriend. He wished that they could have shared a joyful family meal together in the house and Jongdae would have brought Minji a present.

But he had to be content with the current circumstances because if Minseok was safe then that was all that mattered. Jongdae twisted the ring around his finger as he stared out the window and at the snowy landscape that whirled past and comforted himself with the knowledge that he would one day be back in Minseok’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was depressing to write I'm sorry everyone asdfdgfh  
> It gets better I promise


	11. Chapter 11

**Four Years Later**

Jongdae was incredibly excited. He bounced his legs in time to the pop song that played loudly on the radio as he sat in the middle peak-hour traffic. There had been heavy snowfall and the road was temporarily blocked so Jongdae had been sitting in his car for nearly an hour. But even that didn’t deter his excitement.

It was the day after the Golden Disk Awards and Jongdae had walked away with three grand awards for his latest album. It had been praised as the best album of the year but at the current time that didn’t matter that much to him. His headlining performance and the ceremony and the after-party wasn’t even that important to him compared to his current mission. The after-party had ended in the early hours of the morning but Jongdae hadn’t been able to sleep due to his excitement.

The traffic finally started to move and Jongdae increased his speed because he was just so eager. He reached a shopping mall where two figures were kicking snow at each other on the pavement. They were both bundled up to their ears winter clothing but their height difference and the shrieks of laughter that Jongdae heard through his closed windows gave away their identities. He pulled up beside them and within seconds they burst into the car.

 “Jongdae you took ages!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “We nearly froze to death!”  
 “You looked like you were having a good time,” Jongdae laughed. “There’s a lot of traffic from the snow.”  
 “Ignore Baekhyun. He’s just hungry,” Chanyeol said.  
 “I’ll eat at the airport,” Baekhyun said. “Though what if people recognise us?”  
 “I have a mask,” Jongdae said. He rummaged around in the glove compartment and produced a cloth mask to pull over his face.

Baekhyun was nearly as famous as any idol. He had become the one of the most well-known professional gamers in Asia and it was common knowledge that he was best friends with South Korea’s favourite singer Kim Jongdae. There were rumours that he was dating an ordinary non-celebrity but so far no one had been able to figure out Chanyeol’s identity.

 “Ah, I didn’t bring a mask,” Baekhyun moaned.  
 “Here.”  
Chanyeol reached over and rearranged his scarf so that it obscured most of his face and then he pulled up his hood for good measure. Jongdae caught Baekhyun’s reflection in the mirror and he laughed because he looked like an idiot.

 “You should be more concerned about yourself, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said though his voice was muffled. “I don’t think your company will be happy to see you meeting some random man at the airport.”  
 “I’m not a rookie anymore so they won’t be too strict with me,” Jongdae said with a shrug.

When they finally reached the airport Jongdae nearly left Baekhyun and Chanyeol behind because they were taking a long time to fuss over Baekhyun’s appearance. They were still early and so the couple headed off to buy some food while Jongdae went to the international arrivals area of the building.

The past four years had been a rollercoaster for Jongdae. After Minseok left the country Jongdae went for the second round of auditions at M.S. Entertainment. In less than a month he was accepted into the company and signed a contract. He had trained for three months before his debut and it had been the most exciting period of his life. His first album had been such a success that he had won multiple awards for being the best rookie of the year. The following albums had consistently topped the music charts and earned him numerous awards. He was starting to run out of space for all of his awards in his apartment.

After working at _Two Moons_ for a bit longer Baekhyun was finally able to afford all the equipment he needed to set up a gaming channel and join professional gaming leagues. He had become famous virtually overnight. Then he and Chanyeol finally went on their first date, much to Jongdae’s excitement, and Chanyeol had become one of Jongdae’s closest friends.

All the while Minseok kept in contact with Jongdae. When he first left he had not heard from him for two weeks but that first text message had brought the brightest smile to his face. There would be periods when they spoke every day and messaged and phoned and video-called each other for hours on end.

There were also periods where Jongdae did not hear from Minseok for weeks because he had suddenly moved to another part of the country and changed phones. Those were some of the worst nerve-wracking times Jongdae had ever experienced.

But now it was all over. There would be no more anxious waiting during periods of silence and no more pining through a phone because Minseok was coming home.

Jongdae kept glancing at his watch and pacing on the shiny tiles because he just could not keep still. Every time the glass doors slid open to reveal a group of people Jongdae would pause and scan them for Minseok’s face.

 “Calm down, Jongdae,” Baekhyun said gently once he had returned with Chanyeol. Their arms were full of snacks and Baekhyun shoved a packet of chips at Jongdae.  
 “He still has to go through immigration and get his luggage,” Chanyeol said through a mouthful of food. Jongdae tore open the chips and ate them just to keep his hands busy, forgetting all about trying to conceal his identity.

 “Are we going out for dinner?” Chanyeol asked even though he had now worked his way through half of the snacks.  
 “We should go for barbeque,” Baekhyun said. Jongdae smiled at him.  
 “Yeah. I know a place,” he said as he thought back to the first time he had ever gone out with Minseok.

He heard the sound of the doors opening again and when Jongdae turned around he tossed his half-eaten chips at Baekhyun and sprinted forward.

He saw a familiar face at the back of the crowd. His hair was longer than what Jongdae had ever seen and his bangs fell into his eyes. His cheeks were full though there were a few fine lines near his eyes, but Jongdae thought that Minseok still didn’t look anywhere near thirty.

When Minseok looked up and met Jongdae’s eyes he couldn’t control the wide smile that stretched across his face. The same emotion and fire burnt deep within his dark irises and it was exactly like the first time Minseok had laid eyes on Jongdae at _Two Moons_ all those years ago.

Jongdae nearly stumbled over his own feet as he rushed forward and pulled Minseok into his arms. In that moment time and space stopped for Jongdae because he was finally holding Minseok in his arms. He was feeling his cheek against his own and the warmth of his body and was threading his fingers through his hair. He was finally hearing his soft voice close to his ear without a phone between them.

 “Jongdae!” he exclaimed as he pulled Jongdae tighter. “Jongdae, my angel!” He moved his hands across Jongdae’s back and pulled back to take in his face with his piercing eyes.  
 “I’ve missed you so much, Minseok,” Jongdae said. “I’m just so happy!” he exclaimed with a laugh. Minseok’s smile was radiant.  
 “I can’t wait to finally hear you sing,” he said.

Then Baekhyun and Chanyeol hurried forward to greet Minseok though Jongdae did not release him. Baekhyun teased him but Chanyeol just pulled them both into a tight hug with his long arms.

 “We should go now. I think I saw someone with a camera,” Baekhyun said quickly. Jongdae didn’t care if anyone saw them. He wanted to stand in the middle of the airport and announce just how happy he was because he was finally reunited with Minseok.

Chanyeol took Minseok’s bag from him and they were soon hurrying out the airport and back to Jongdae’s car. He had definitely seen some people staring at them but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Minseok’s hand in his own as they walked.

 “Right, are you hungry?” Jongdae asked as soon as they were in the car. Minseok was looking around the interior with a proud smile.  
 “Starving.”  
 “Let’s go!” Baekhyun and Chanyeol chorused together.

Jongdae didn’t really pay attention to his food while they ate because all he could focus on was Minseok. He felt slightly light-headed in his state of bliss with his friends, though they didn’t drag out the dinner for too long because Minseok was tired and it was late.

Jongdae dropped Baekhyun and Chanyeol off at Baekhyun’s apartment in the residential area. While Jongdae drove he held Minseok’s hand. They spoke about everything that came to mind just because they could and Jongdae relished in every second of it.

 “I didn’t expect your car to be this normal,” Minseok said with a laugh. “Singers usually drive sports cars.”  
 “My manager prefers to drive me around so I thought a car wasn’t the biggest priority,” Jongdae said. “Here we are.”

He had to live in Gangnam as his work was based there but Jongdae had opted for a modest studio apartment. The most people it could fit in were himself, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Junmyeon, and Sehun and even then they had to sit on the floor. But now as he and Minseok walked inside he realised just how perfect it was for the both of them.

Minseok suddenly abandoned his bags and pulled Jongdae in for a kiss. Just as Jongdae melted into his touch and tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away. He wore his signature lopsided grin when Jongdae whined.

 “If my calculations are correct, I owe you 1120 kisses for every day that I missed you,” he said.  
 “Then let’s get started,” Jongdae said and he leaned forward. But Minseok held his fingers to his lips and smirked mischievously as he pushed him away.  
 “First you have to sing for me,” he said. “Sing, my angel of music!”

Jongdae groaned loudly and Minseok burst out laughing. But Jongdae smiled when he realised just how much that terrible joke and his proud goofy laughter made him love Minseok even more and he pulled him into his arms and held him close as he started to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Minseok and his terrible jokes so much assdfdfgh  
> I'm back at it again with a happy ending lol I need happy endings.  
> Hope everyone enjoyed this story! There aren't enough XiuChen stories out there.  
> Thank you for everyone who left kudos and comments ! It really means a lot to me ♥  
> 


End file.
